


七滅, Chinese translation on Seven Deaths

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Religion, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generous translation authorization from Xparrot on her beautiful piece, Seven Deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【一滅、二滅】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Deaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51811) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



【一滅、二滅】

「嘖，煩人。」索隆邊咕噥，邊掙開人群往前走。在身邊的人都鼓譟地低喃著，試著越過前面的頭顱看人群中間到底發生什麼事。索隆也懶得看了，因為他知道那是什麼。這個島平靜得很，港口只泊了梅莉號一艘海賊船。所以，這騷動大概也是他的同伴造成的吧。

Satva是個秋島，現在該是冬末了。登陸這個島前，一連七天都在下雪雨，害他們都只能呆在梅莉號的船艙──除了當船番的倒楣鬼。烈風一直跟他們對著吹，所以航程比想像中久。雖然他們沒有缺糧危機，但他們已經五天沒有吃過肉類，所以連路飛的心情都糟透了。當他們抵達Satva的城鎮時，連羅賓都顯得一臉疲累。

記錄指針存滿紀錄得花上60小時，所以娜美一把抓起背包，拋下一句『幾天後見囉～』就跳下船了，他們也沒有反對。羅賓自願守船，喬巴跟烏索普一起去購物，山治一列好購物清單，也去辦貨補給了。路飛早就跑得無影無踪，索隆決定去看看鎮外的山間荒野。

在船艙呆了好幾天，索隆急需爬上幾天山，呼吸新鮮空氣。那幾天他都被禁止練習，因為他不小心把娜美種的樹苖砍了。除了那之後跟山治扭打，他都沒有任何運動，現在得好好活動一下了。

雖然從城鎮就能看到山巒，但實際要走過去卻比想像中難──全因為這城鎮全是錯綜複雜的街道。這城鎮以寺廟為中心（寺廟為三根高聳入雲的灰色高塔），所有道路以此為終點。當索隆第八次發現自己站在寺廟入口的拱橋前，而不是目的地（城門）時，他開始覺得火光了。所以，遇到寺廟另一則的人群時，他顯得十分不耐煩，所以有點粗魯的掙開那堆人群。

他以為人群中央的是烏索普和喬巴，因為那馴鹿一向引人注目，而烏索普不太俐落，沒法逃離其他人的目光；也可能是路飛，那傢伙無時無刻都可以製造麻煩，這寧靜平和的城鎮也逃不掉吧。看人群這般躁動，肯定是個大簍子了；索隆一手伸向劍把，準備營救船長或船員。

索隆這一舉動，他身旁的群眾慌忙走開；他這才吃驚發現，背靠著寺廟低矮圍牆的人，是個穿著深色西服的金髮傢伙。廚子在悠閒的吸煙，但那種優雅的舉止正正代表他在支撐自己；站在他身前的三人穿著那種花哨華麗的長袍跟帽子，大概是寺廟的祭司吧，從他們黑得可以的表情看來，應該是氣得要發瘋了。山治的目光掠過那三人，看到索隆後懊惱地瞇了瞇眼。

索隆聳聳肩，轉身想離去。廚子自己能處理好的，拿著怎麼樣的燙手山芋都能弄好，他是個廚子不是嘛？在燙傷手前就能脫身啦。而且索隆沒看見什麼女人，廚子總是因為女人才亂了手腳的──

這時，索隆從群眾的對話中，抓到幾個糊模的字詞：『女祭司』、『褻瀆』、『行刑』。

「該死。」索隆又咕噥了一句，轉過身去。所有人都自動迴避，他一張嘴就把他們的低喃壓下去了：「要我幫忙嗎，廚子？」

山治搖搖頭：「不用，我很好。」

「並不好。」他身前最高的祭司反駁。那高大的灰髮男人一臉黑灰夾雜的鬍髭。

「沒事。」山治看著那祭司，抖抖煙灰：「我知道了，混帳祭司。我就說了我會去。」他站直身子，朝索隆揮揮手，在祭司的簇擁下走向寺廟：「回見。」

他們還沒有走進石牆後的園子，索隆就擋在他們身前了。「怎麼回事？」

高個子祭司張嘴想回答，但山治打住了他：「關你屁事？」

堅定頑固的灰眸從華麗的錦帽子下打量索隆：「這男人是你的同伴？」

「算是吧。」山治說：「但他跟這事無關。」

「這罪孽是你一人犯下的。」祭司附和。

「對。」索隆說：「我想也是。但這傢伙是我家船廚，要是他出了什麼問題，我家船長可不會善休。行刑是指什麼？」他打量身旁的人，有個大塊頭祭司還能打上一架，但其剩兩個可是皮包骨的瘦弱傢伙，而且三人都沒帶上武器。人群不想被波及，紛紛開始後退。雖然牆後還有幾個人盯著這邊（從他們稍微樸素的袍子看來大該是神職助手），但索隆認為這對自己跟廚子不可能構成任何問題。他第一個推論是正確的，廚子一個人肯定沒事──大概只用一條腿就能了事吧。可是索隆都已經摻一腿了，就更能肯定會沒事吧。

廚子一副壓根不想動手的樣子，索隆只得亮一點劍身。「到底他幹了什麼事？」

高個子祭司臉色更黑了點，鬍子後的嘴抿成一直綫。

「得了吧索隆。」山治扔了煙，用皮鞋輾了輾，雙手抄兜：「不是你想像那回事，滾回去做你的事吧。」他慵懶地耷拉著，額髮擋住了表情，大步走過索隆身邊。高個子祭司向索隆禮貌的點點頭，就跟著山治走進園子，沿著石子路往寺廟高塔走去。

縱使索隆手裏握著劍，也沒有人阻止他走進去，所以當索隆真的一動不動時，他們倒吃驚了。剩下的兩位祭司站在寺廟柵欄兩邊，活像守衛似的，但他們的表情太溫和了，根本說不上是守衛吧。索隆細心一想，記得自己曾在寺廟其他出入口見過差不多服飾的人，他們會喜孜孜地對路過的人打招呼。

「喂。」他才開口，兩個守衛都看向他，目光從他的劍游移到他的臉，靦腆得活像受罰的小孩似的。

「有什麼事嗎，先生？」其中一個問。

索隆對著這種彬彬有禮的回答，也不知該怎樣反應。「呃、你們老大剛才帶走的傢伙，」──比較老的祭司地位該比較高吧？他的帽子明明有較多裝飾──「他犯了什麼，呃，罪孽？」

兩個祭司都漲紅了臉，索隆也搞不清那是生氣還是尷尬。「他……」其中一個張嘴，但說不下去，倒是另一個勇敢的接下話去。

「他褻瀆了女祭司。」他訕訕道，錯不了，肯定是氣的。「她是這寺廟的聖女。他，作為一個男人，不潔的男人，下流的碰觸她，而且在眾目睽睽之下碰她。」

「是麼。」

「看見的人可不止我們幾們，先生。」

「不不，我他媽相信你。」索隆扶著頭閉上眼，他還沒有覺得頭痛，但他曉得自己很快就要頭痛了。「那笨蛋花痴廚子。他向她求婚麼？還是說直接就親下去──算了，我不想知道。他還幹了什麼？」

「他還能做什麼更過份的事嗎？」那祭司啐道。

索隆低頭盯著他。「你不怎麼有想像力吧？不然就是不太了解山治。不過就這樣？他摟抱了她，吻了她，你們就要砍他的頭？」

兩位祭司挺起胸膛，顯然是受到冒犯了。「您把我們當成什麼野蠻人了？」

「那麼是吊死他吧？淹死他？不是太激進了嗎？因為那麼點事就──」

「我們又不是殺人犯。」

「那行刑什麼的又是啥鬼？」

祭司嚴肅的表情跟他們斑爛得慶典似的藍金色服飾太不合了。「女祭司被褻瀆後，必需取得公義才能回復純潔，但七滅這儀式是為了淨化，不是為了殺人的。」

「七滅？」索隆重覆道：「儀式？不是行刑，只是象徵性的儀式？」

「正是。」祭司點點頭。

「你們要讓他做點什麼蠢事，來彌補他做過的蠢事嗎？」這顯然表達得不太圓滑，因為他倆又是一副被侮辱的表情。索隆聳聳肩示意抱歉，又問道：「他們這就去進行這什麼儀式嗎？」

「這才開始呢，儀式歷時三天啊。」

「哦。」他歪歪頭，越過園子籬笆的紅花綠葉，看向寺廟。寺廟的門大開，但內裏的走廊一片幽暗，廚子跟那祭司剛才走進去了。「我進去看看他，沒問題吧？」

「沒問題，先生。」

「好吧。」他穿過柵欄，停下腳步。「喂，你那個大塊頭祭司，他似乎很生氣──」

「Orwalsh大祭司是個偉大的人。」站在右邊的祭司同樣不服氣地爭論，站在左邊的又說：「他如此生氣難過，是因為我們寺廟的聖女──女祭司，正是他的獨生女兒。難道他就該承受這種──」

「嗯唉，恐怕就是這麼一回事啊。」索隆嘆著氣，走過柵欄。

他邊忍受著園子裏的人帶著好奇而有禮地的注目禮，邊穿過園子，然後他走上幾級石階，步入寺廟。石製的前廳不受風雨吹侵，既溫暖又寧靜，幾盞噼啪作響的火盤發出橘暖的光。接下來是圓形圓頂的房間，幾縷光綫從灰濛濛的陰天，透過屋頂上圓圓的窗戶灑進來。房間中央是個巨形噴泉，清澈的池水分成三根水注，咕咚咕咚的灌進寬闊的雲石水池裏。水池被各個雕像圍繞著，大都是華麗的人型或獸型石膏像或木像。

前廳裏有更多神職助手或普通民眾，他們不是繞著水池走，就是停在雕像前，可是他們張望指點，低聲交談，倒不知道是到博物館參觀，還是真的在虔誠崇拜。

「他們是我們從前的神。」有人說，索隆發現有位神職助手在他旁邊。是個豐腴的女性，臉上的笑容跟她本人看起來一樣柔和。「我們把從前的神供奉在這，然後服從另一位神明。」

索隆回答了句：「哦。我知道有人對這很有興趣，但我在找人。金髮，黑色西服。他跟你們的大祭司一起進來的。」

女性的笑容消失了。「那個罪人。」

「就是他。」

「他們應該剛開始儀式，我帶您去吧。」她領著他穿著扭七拐八的走廊、大廳、樓梯，每走一步每拐一彎都讓他越來越不安。在這情況這地方要逃跑，縱不是不可能，也會非常困難吧，他完全不曉得出口在哪。然而，他還沒有遇過任何棘手的人，而且到處也是窗戶。終於，他們來到一個狹小廳堂，步上裏面的旋轉階梯。女人拉開一簾絲幕，示意他走進去，然後就轉身走了。他聽著她的腳步往下離開──他們全都也未免太無防備了吧？──然後走進房間。這圓形房間大概三十步寬，天花也差不多一樣高，石製地板上鋪了一張厚厚的棉織地氈。穿過牆上的窗戶，就能到外面的陽台，往外望就能見到園子跟城鎮──這房間大概在其中一楝高塔裏，而且他身處的地方比想像還要高。房間中間有一根五人合抱的大石柱直穿天花，上面刻滿符號跟場景。一條鋪上薄布的長櫈圍繞著它。

山治抄著兜坐在長櫈上，耷拉著挨著石柱瞪向索隆：「就叫你──」

「唉唉知道啦。這勞什子儀式我聽說過了，我覺得來看看比較好。」索隆走過去坐在他旁邊，交疊著雙手往後仰：「可不想錯過你丟面的任何一刻。」

山治哼了聲，悶悶的回答：「他們跟我說的，恐怕都不怎麼有趣。」

「欸？明明就叫六滅嘛。」

「七滅啦。」

「還得花上三天耶。你真的不想跑啊？」

「不想。」

「天氣夠好的話，我們可能會留下你先走喔？」索隆張望一下：「反正沒人。」

「那混帳祭司快回來了，他要去換上什麼鬼特別的袍子。」

「沒有人守著房門啦，見鬼，他們都不用綁你一下？」

「答應過他們不跑嘛。」

「那，你答應了也沒辦法。」索隆站起來：「我去告訴娜美，你背著她跟別的女祭司胡來吧──」

「跟娜美桑胡說什麼啊你！」山治一下子拔高了聲音，這次可半點都不悶了。

「真是的，你這花痴廚子，要挑也挑個好點的女人啊，不然就挑個好點的時機吧。總不能眾目睽睽做這種事啊。」

「才不是這樣！」山治叫道，索隆不得不向後跳，及時避過直往他的頭衝過來的鞋底，然後迅速拔出劍來格住第二記迴旋踢。

「想解釋什麼的，用說的就──」

有禮的輕咳聲打住了山治下一記攻擊，也阻止了索隆的調侃。索隆把劍鞘放回去，山治也把腿收回，站直身子理理領帶說道：「不好意思，這傢伙要走了。」

「原來如此。」大祭司回答。在索隆看來，大祭司的服裝沒分別，但他拿著一隻水晶杯，內裏的液體正發出熒熒藍光。「您願意的話可以留下。」

「他還有事要做。」山治忙著搶答。

「倒也不急，待上一兩個滅也行。」索隆咧著嘴說。

「您聽說過儀式？」祭司問道。

「多少吧。」

大祭司點點頭。「二滅開始。」

「二滅？一滅呢？」

山治帶點得意，搖搖食指說：「早就過了啦。」

大祭司把藍亮液體遞給他，說道：「喝下去，想喝多少都可以，喝光也行。」

山治點點頭，把杯子舉到唇邊一仰頭。杯子裏的液體微晃。索隆看著他一飲而盡，問道：「那是什麼？」

「水。」大祭司回答。

「就這樣？」

男人的灰眼睛透過水晶杯子，看著液體晃動。「二滅。靈魂滅亡。這是他能喝的最後一點水了。」

「整整三天都不能再喝水？」

山治緩了口氣，再把剩下的水都喝光，然後把空杯子遞回去。「真好喝的水。超級純淨的，肯定是雪山而來的積水吧？」

高個子點點頭：「從高塔正中的噴泉採來的，來源正是山頂的溪流。這是冰之女神的乳液。」

「接下來呢？」

「今晚您就知道了。」祭司說。

不祥預感爬上索隆的後頸，感覺刺刺的。說起來這些懲罰倒不如名字可怕，不過……「一滅是什麼？」

「肉體滅亡。」祭司低沉渾厚的聲音從石牆回蕩而來：「他已經吃過了，他將不能再進食。」

山治解釋道：「是新鮮桃子，而且很好吃。飢餓的確是最好的調味料，但得知自己將會飢餓，也是不錯的調料。這叫作為廚師的我情何以堪？」他坐回長櫈上，頭枕在雙臂上：「索隆，跟他們說我要遲到吧，替我跟娜美桑道歉。三天後再見。」他又皺皺眉：「如果你能讓跳飛別碰冰箱就更好了，雖然你根本做不到。」

「誰做不到？」

「媽的，就算是我也只能勉強擋住他而已。」

「你媽的──」

祭司說：「要是他願意的話，他能留下。罪人在儀式裏能有侍者相伴。」

山治輕哼一下，然後眨眨眼：「喂，索隆，服侍我吧！」

「服侍你個頭──」索隆低吼道。

「那麼說，您們還有別的同伴吧？」祭司再問：「您可以聯絡任何人，這是您的權利。您想任何人來都可以。」

「不必了。」

「侍者是幹什麼的？」索隆問。

「滿足我任何無理的要求。」

「儀式進行期間您不能在他身邊，只能在儀式後才行。沒有任何規矩，因為當侍者不是義務，只是出於情誼相伴而已。要是他能活下來的話，您就能帶他回去了。」

刺刺的不祥預感瞬間變成一陣寒氣。「什麼意思？『要是他能活下來』？這不只是什麼儀式而已嗎？」

祭司一瞬不瞬。「的確是儀式，不過儀式也可能會致命的。」

「三天，索隆。」山治的聲音很清冷，清冷得凜冽：「跟他們說我會晚一點。」

索隆不看他，只說道：「我會伴著他，當他的侍者什麼的。」

「媽的，這跟你沒有關係！」

祭司無視山治的說話。當山治翻身往索隆頭上直踢時，索隆也是緊盯著祭司的眼睛，目不斜視地擋下了攻擊。

他不曉得祭司眼裏看著什麼，可是祭司最後點點頭，索隆也看到他放鬆下來了，肩膊從繃緊的狀態稍稍鬆懈了。「很好，我會通知其他人的。您哪裏都能去，但留在寺廟的範圍比較好。您可以在這裏睡，跟我們一起飲食，想做別的事的話，跟我們說一聲就好了。」他轉頭望向山治：「如您之前承諾般，您將不能離開這房間，我們領您離開除外。」

「我知道。」山治咬牙道，能是被金髮重重阻擋了，索隆都能感受到那灼人的目光。

大祭師沒再作聲，也沒有舉行任何儀式，就直接走出房間，把門帶上。就算這門有閂鎖，山治也能一腳踹飛這絲幕，然而，他只是坐回長櫈上。

「你是認真要這樣做啊。」索隆說。

山治懶得回應。

索隆搖搖頭，一把撥開絲幕，半跑著在樓梯趕上祭師：「喂，你用什麼要脅他，讓他非答應不可？」

「我沒有要脅他。」

索隆抽出和道。「別蒙混過去，老頭，你他媽到底──」

「只有兩條路可走了。」祭司連瞧也不瞧一下劍，倒是直直看向索隆的眼睛。祭司眼裏並無恐懼，卻有別的感情。大概是痛苦。「我的女兒要當上女祭司，也不是我願意的。是她自己決定的……大概是想讓我引以為傲。但她非得是個聖女不可，不能讓任何男人碰觸她，直至月之女神挑選了她。而我們也只能有一位女祭司。

「要是女祭司被褻瀆了，要是她無法聆聽女神的話語，我們就會迷失了。只要聖女當上女祭司，就變不回去了，就算她被褻瀆了也不行。女祭司的性命獻給女神後，要摒棄聖職就只有一個方法，然後第二位聖女會受膏（＊）。我是大祭司，所以這非由我負責不可……但……她是我女兒呀……」

「只有一個方法……」索隆皺眉：「你得……殺了她？」

「就只有這方法。除非，褻瀆她的男人死了，讓她淨化。當那男人──」

「那個罪人？」

「當那男人──」祭司繼續道：「當他得知這事，他就答應了。當時我們還沒有告訴他儀式所包含的事。他答應我們不會逃走，我認為他是個可信任的男人，所以我們不會鎖著他，除了他的承諾，我們沒有以任何方式綑綁他。可是，對我來說，您能來太好了。縱使我們必需稱呼他為罪人，我肯定某位神明垂憐於他，讓您來陪伴。孤身一人，實在無法撐過七滅……」

 

To be continued

＊受膏：受膏者標誌其引入了神聖的能力，靈或神，也可被視為使人或事物擺脫魔鬼（波斯語 drug，希臘語 κηρες, 亞美尼亞語dev）危險的影響（引起疾病）的一種精神方式。


	2. 【打發時間】

【打發時間】

索隆回到房間的時候，山治點了煙，頭抵著石柱打量著天花。索隆順著他的目光向上看，看到錯綜複雜的瓷磚鑲嵌，要是個瘋狂祭司的話，定能從中看到什麼精神上的意思吧。他在金髮廚子對面的地板坐下，弓著背抵著牆壁，盯著他吸煙。「那麼說，抽煙算不上飲食嗎？」

「他媽的。」山治長長的吐著白霧：「真想跟他們討價還價，以抽煙抵三滅。抽煙抽到死的話，倒是小菜一碟。」

「你一直這樣做呀。」索隆交疊起雙臂：「這種時候還要抽煙？不會讓你更缺水什麼的嗎？」

山治朝他丟個衛生眼：「那個白痴祭司讓你跟著你，那你就要當什麼該死的保母不成？你要順便唱安眠曲嗎？還是替我去葡萄皮讓我吃？」

「你真是個他媽的混蛋。」

「就這樣？」山治挑挑眉。

「而且你又不能吃葡萄。」

「嗚喔，妙到心坎的反駁！」他裝模作樣的一戳心窩：「大劍豪，你還是回去揮揮劍吧，舌戰你還玩不來呢。」

索隆惱怒地瞪著，手指在劍柄上流連。「起來，我讓你嘗嘗舌戰。」

「免了。」他把香煙推到另一邊嘴角，吹出一個煙圈，把手臂枕在腦袋下：「得保留體力。」

他緩緩地抽煙，把香煙燒到只剩一指寬長才把它摁滅。索隆盯著他打開煙盒，遲疑一下，也不抽另一枝，就把它放回口袋裏，重新枕著腦袋。

「喂。」他問廚子：「三滅是什麼？」

山治聳聳肩，肩頭在黑西服一上一落：「天曉得。」

「他們沒跟你說？」

「只說過大意而已，沒說細節。保持神秘感才是這儀式的重點呀。神秘的、神聖的儀式什麼的。今晚就會知道了。」他一弓腰坐起來，手指緊抓著長櫈邊沿。「你走吧，索隆。祭司也說過了，反正侍者也不是要緊的角色，你走了他們也不會說上一句的。」

「我做什麼他們也不會說上一句。」索隆補充：「這地方真是平和悠閒。」

「嗯。」

「但他們很著緊這儀式。」

「只是個宗教儀式而已。諒他們也沒那個膽真的行刑，小菜一碟，跟在園子散步差不多吧，遠足什麼的。」

「缺水缺糧的遠足。」

山治倒回去，隨手把眼前的額髮拂去。索隆暗忖，這傢伙都不知道自己這輕鬆的小動作看起來多費力嗎？「宗教儀式總要讓人禁食、齋戒什麼的啦，要是你真有那麼擔心我，就讓喬巴來陪我啊。」

「誰要擔心你？」索隆不爽道：「我不過是想知道你不吃飯該怎麼樣而已。廚子沒有食物，不等同於廢物嗎？」

「等如劍士沒有劍，等同廢物一樣。」

「不錯，但他們讓我帶劍。劍跟喬巴一樣有用，要是你想鏟平這地方的話。」

「我要留在這。」山治斬釘截鐵地說。

索隆打量那張繃緊的臉。這傢伙平常一副輕浮的樣子，倒讓人想不起他也會如此頑固。「那勞什子大祭司跟我說了『另一個方法』，他們會怎樣對待那女祭司什麼的。」

「他們來真的，他們真的會那樣做。這次，象徵性死亡可不行，他們真的會殺了她的。」

「為了這種身嬌肉貴的女祭司……希望她值得吧。」

山治眼神恍惚，卻不是往常的花痴狀態：「早知道……」

「免了，我不想聽。」山治對女人的奉承說話，是世界最沉悶的話題十強之一。讓他聽山治滔滔不絕說個不停，他寧可用劍對付這傢伙。但他也理解山治得保留體力，應該是個好主意；何況，要是山治開始長篇大論奉承女人，那他大概不知道索隆垂下頭打瞌睡了。媽的，讓他說起女人，這高塔在他頭頂塌下來他也不會知道……

「才三天而已。」

索隆抬起頭來看向他：「欸？」

「三天，才三天而已，他們他媽的能對我做什麼？」

「誰曉得。」索隆聳聳肩：「我留在這的話大概會有什麼頭緒吧。」

「你以為我有那麼不堪一擊？」那慵懶的嗓音帶著一絲挑釁，這大多是幹架前的先兆。只是他這問題比肉搏更難抵擋。

索隆慢慢回答：「要讓一個人死，花不上一秒。」

「八十五天還不夠呢。」

「什麼？」

「八十五天我早該死了，但我還活著，我跟混帳老頭都是。何況我比以前強多了。才三天而已，我都挨過二滅，小菜一碟。走吧索隆，我不需要你在這。」這跟他平常的冷言冷語不一樣；不論表情、聲音，都嚴肅到不行。

金髮廚子的確沒有低頭，但語氣已經跟懇求沒兩樣了。索隆站著，以劍撐地站起來。「我要四處逛逛，他們說沒問題。」

「找個祭司領你到出口吧，不然你下輩子都走不出去。」

「回見。」索隆推門往外走。

壞事傳千里，索隆走過時，從祭司與助手的別具深意的眼神就知道了。他還不曉得如何分析這種目光，因為那跟知曉得他『海賊獵人』名頭的防備眼神不一樣、也跟從他的劍與承擔中賞識他的人的風骨不同。他們看上去既不怕他，也不恨他。大概是好奇吧，好幾個人甚至一臉欣賞，但他們欣賞他什麼，他卻完全不曉得──他還沒有拔過劍耶。

他漫無目的地瞎走，回過神才發自己已經走出寺廟，步進高塔以外的園子了。他記得寺廟子佔地不廣（雖然在位居城鎮中央），但高聳的樹籬跟曲折蜿蜒的小徑，就足以讓蜂擁進廟的人迷路了。他找到一片圓形的草地，從渾然天成的草叢、跟整齊傾斜的碎石看來，大概很少人會經過這邊，所以他在這裏開始鍛鍊。地方不大，他沒法進行什麼激烈的練習，只做了幾百下伏地撐就開始劍道，然後再重覆，起先次數增加，然後慢慢減少。在他說來，抑制自己比加速一樣困難。

他最後往下砍三次，把劍收回劍鞘作深呼吸，然後聽到背後的掌聲。轉身望去，三雙大睜的眼睛瞪著他。兩個男孩一個女孩，大概才剛滿十歲吧，紅楬色捲髮上沒有戴帽子，身穿神職助手袍子。他們拿著草耙跟修草刀，但顯然覺得劍術比修草坪這工作更有趣。索隆朝他們點點頭，他們慌張的跳起來，盯著早已入鞘的劍。

「怎麼了？」他拔出一把劍：「從沒見過劍麼？」

「當、當然見過，先生。」其中一個男孩說：「但守衛當值的時候，都不怎麼過來寺廟。」

「我有見過。」那女孩悄聲道，但另一個男孩（從同樣的藍眼睛跟紅髮，應該是她哥）捅她一肘讓她閉嘴。

「您跟他一黨的，對吧？」那男孩勇敢地問：「您是那罪人的朋友？」

「算是吧。我們坐一條船，是船員。」索隆說。

向他們表露身份了，倒是讓他們更顯驚恐，他們喁喁商量過後，當哥哥的小心問：「先生，有傳言說……有人說您們……您們是海賊。」

索隆點點頭。「不錯，我們是海賊。」

孩子們的眼睛瞪得比椰子還大，驚訝得朝著他張口瞠目時，索隆忍不住笑了一下。他把劍收回鞘裏，說：「但你們不用怕，我們不是那種海賊。」

「但──您不可能是海賊呀！」那女孩尖叫：「海賊來不了這裏，Lonlin──就是女祭司，您們要過來的話，她會警告我們呀，女神總會先警示我們有危險，所以我們才能──」

「所以他才要那樣做！他要阻止女祭司呀！」另外一個男孩叫道，然後他們倒不作聲了，把手緊緊捂住嘴，活像要把字嚥回去似的。

索隆嘆口氣：「聽好，山治──就是那罪人──並沒有要傷害你的女祭司，也沒有要褻瀆她什麼的。他的確是個笨蛋，但他絕對不會傷害任何女人。所以他要接受那什麼鬼儀式──你們知道那個儀式吧？」

他們點點頭，眼睛仍舊睜得老大，緊捂著嘴巴。「就是今晚──」看上去不那麼驚訝的男孩喃喃說了句，就突兀的打住了。

「我們到這裏不是要偷、不是要搶。」索隆繼續說：「我家船長不是那麼回事。我們只是觀光而已，記錄完成後就會離開──哎，還得等山治完成儀式。我們並無故意冒犯你的女祭司或女神，只是個意外而已。」

從他們的驚嚇程度看來（從喬巴恐慌程度，降到烏索普的惶惑程度），他們該有點信服他了。他們想再說什麼，就被三下長長的鐘聲打住，孩子們跳起來了：「晚餐！」「我們得去整理桌子呀！」

「您也一起來嗎？海賊先生？」當哥哥的謹重地問。

「好啊。」索隆跟著他們走。

這邊的飲食絕對比不上梅莉號的，但燉肉也量多而濃郁，還有很多烘小麥包，甚至還有五香烤蘋果當甜品。這邊也比梅莉號的用餐時間寧靜平和多了，雖然這邊人多得多，一列列長桌子坐滿了身穿長袍的人。他不曉得正常吃飯是不是如此寧靜，但大概今天是靜得有點不尋常了，因為他感受到一整頓飯下來都有人不停打量他。其他人都看起來一副心事重重的樣子，似乎並不是因為有個陌生人在。

索隆就是在一邊咀嚼一邊添菜，混帳廚子的身影還是揮之不去。那傢伙大概還是坐在那裏，百無聊賴的瞪著天花呆等吧。當然他跟路飛不一樣，少吃一兩餐也死不了。但是從地底廚房傳來的味道，會不會飄到那個高塔的房間呢？廚子用鼻子一嗅，就能分辦出燉肉的材料了吧，是廚子的話。

他知道自己最好不要從這偷食物，縱使祭司沒察覺，廚子也不會吃的。換了是自己也一樣，因為曾經承諾過了。

飯餐將近尾聲時，盤碟都還沒有收好，所有人突然站起來，就像回應哪種聽不到的訊號似的。索隆趕忙嚥下最後一口蘋果，跟著站起，因為他看見大祭司走到飯堂末端的講台上──大祭司一直跟大家坐在一起，看來他們並沒有按職級就坐。

他高舉雙手示意安靜，其實大可不必費勁，因為他甫上台，所有人都馬上住嘴了。「七滅儀式於今天下午已經開始了。」他那低沉渾厚的聲音響道：「我已目擊一滅與二滅，今晚將進行三滅。一小時後於噴泉集合。」

索隆抓著旁邊祭司的手臂，那是個稍胖的中年人。「三滅什麼的，要舉什麼呢？」

那男人朝他一眨眼，說：「抱歉，我不能告訴您。」

「罪人可以告訴您。」大祭司走近，站在他們身後。

「他也不知道。」

「儀式過後就會知道了。」那大鬍子祭司說：「我要把他帶走了。您想回到園子，還是在房間待著？」

「儀式進行時我不能在場吧？」索隆攤攤手：「那我去房間好了。」

大祭司點點頭，領他到上面的大堂。「儀式進行期間，您還是留在這裏比較好。儀式在會大天井舉行，要是您擅進、或是企圖強闖的話，我們非得阻止您不可。」他目光往索隆腰間的三把劍瞟去。

索隆舉舉手作投降狀：「那傢伙答應了要繼續的，我不會阻止他。我還是留在房間裏吧。」

太陽西沉，當祭司推門時，房間染上一抹薄暮。山治聽到他們的腳步聲，所以早在門邊等著了。他看到索隆走進，厭煩的瞇瞇眼，只是不發一聲，直步向祭司。

「喂。」山治步過他身邊時，索隆說：「唔，祝你好運……之類吧？」

山治的唇歪成個笑容。「可別為了我熬夜噢？侍者。」他說完，門又關上了。

「嗯哼，混蛋。」索隆在不寬的長櫈上躺下，翻滾好一陣子才找到個舒服的姿勢，以臂作枕睡去了。任何不樂意都煙消雲散了，那混帳廚子會照顧好自己的，他不過是好奇才留下而已。

To be continued


	3. 【三滅】

陌生的腳步聲跟陌生的環境，讓索隆的本能比意識反應得更快。所以，當入侵者才進入房間兩步，索隆已經拔出兩把劍，蓄勢待發了，回應他的卻只有一下尖銳的驚叫。房間一片漆黑，但房門正站著個女人，臂裏抱著一大包，包上擱著的蠟燭忽明忽暗。

這是日間領他到房間的金髮助手，他認出來了，把劍收好。「抱歉。」

「打擾了，不好意思。」女人匆匆說：「Orwaksh大人讓我把這些帶來。」她跪下來把白棉布、陶罐跟面盆放在地上，然後用蠟燭把從天花垂下來的四盞吊燈點亮。暖金的光茫拂亮了彩色的陶罐，雖然沒有壁爐，而且窗外風聲颯颯，可是房間很溫暖，定是下面的房間把暖意帶上來了。

「先生，您還有什麼需要嗎？」助手問道，但索隆搖搖頭。

「沒有。三滅什麼時候完結？」

或許是火光的關係，她的臉剎地變白，彷如重症傷患似的。「我猜，很快就好。」在他能再說什麼前，她就逃到門外去了。

索隆聳聳肩倒回長櫈上，但他能睡去前卻到外面傳來腳步聲。步速比平常緩慢，但那硬底鞋跟敲在地板的聲音，的確跟祭司助手拖著腳走的聲音不同。本來還打算多睡會兒呢──索隆有點不爽的坐起來，看著絲幕趟開。山治走了進來。

他身上是穿著衣服不錯，可是西服外套搭在臂上、藍色襯衣只扣了兩個衣鈕，也沒有好好塞在褲頭、衣領大開，領帶也不見了。他的步伐很穩定，只是有點緩慢，踩出一步也不免太費勁了。他才走進房間兩三步，就停下來了，一副沉靜而懊惱的表情。

「你他媽還在這幹嗎？」

「三滅完畢了？」索隆問。

「嗯，就說了小菜一碟。」廚子的嗓音沙啞，蒼白憔悴的氣色也不是光綫影響，滿佈臉頰胸膛的汗水沾濕了襯衫。「就說你快滾吧。」

「得了吧。」索隆朝他腳邊的陶罐、面盆和棉布一揚頭：「有人帶過來的，要讓你用不成？」

「你不是該去練習嗎？那很重要吧？還是去睡一陣子吧。」

「我有的是時間。」

山治緩緩舉手，費勁的捏捏鼻樑，訕訕說道：「我們是朋友的話，你就立即走吧。算我拜託了。」

「我又不是你的朋友。」索隆皺著眉站起：「該死，他們對你幹了什麼？」

山治透過手縫狠狠瞪著他。「就說了沒事。」

「沒事你幹嗎連站也站不穩？」

「我才沒。」

「你的血都弄髒地氈了。」他指著色彩鮮艷的地氈上的星點血跡。

「該死。」山治抬起腳，皺眉看著沿鞋跟汩汩而流的鮮紅液體，然後一臉訝驚地跌坐在地上（瞧他這表情，他大概也沒想過會失血到站不穩吧），還壓到了腿。他咬著牙，短短的吁了口氣，平靜地說：「替我把繃帶拿過來吧。」

索隆替他拿棉布，面盆跟陶罐，山治則解著襯衣鈕扣，每個小動作都讓他痛得倒抽涼氣，把襯衣脫下來捆成一團的時候，喉頭更是忍不住低咕。

襯衣都被血浸透了，在他掌心留下大片暗紅。山治把它扔到一邊，剛好擋住地上的血跡，又把陶罐的水倒進面盆。水很清澈，但傳出陣陣薔薇濃香，薰得索隆鼻子都歪了。絕對不能喝的水。山治把布條浸濕、擰乾、捲上手臂，肩背卻不絕顫動。

索隆站起來在他身邊繞了一圈，山治試著轉身不讓他看到背，可是太遲了。房間燈火通明，毫不留情地照亮了那些縱橫交錯、殘酷不仁的鮮紅鞭痕，從後頸一直蔓延到後腰，多不勝數。部份傷痕不過是破皮而已，有些卻深得連肌理都直往外翻，背上一小片完整的肌膚都找不到了。

索隆忍不住低低驚嘆了一下。山治弓腰急喘著氣，狠狠剜了他一眼，再把棉布浸濕。水瞬間被染紅，然後他再次印上肩膊的傷痕。

「八十四個。」他突然說，讓索隆的目光從傷口痕挪到他的臉；他仔細印著背項時，額髮下的嘴角緊抿，目光直盯著地氈。「一共八十四個祭司、助手、僧人什麼的，這寺廟一共八十四個人，我數過了。」棉布拂上較深的傷痕時，痙攣的手指再抓不緊，棉布掉到地上，染出片片淡紅。

山治低聲罵了句。索隆彎腰把布撿起，一把把布扯過不讓金髮廚子搶回，山治卻因大動作緊皺著眉，更多鮮血沿著背淌流而下。

「你是白痴嗎？」索隆反射的加上一句：「哦，我倒忘了你真是個白痴。」

「我才不──」

「拜託你，躺下來吧。」要不是無從下手，索隆還真想一掌推上山治的背讓他倒下──他才不想滿手是血呢。

山治狠瞪他一眼，嘆了口氣，只得趴下來把頭擱在臂上。索隆又浸濕了棉布，俯身將最長的傷痕上的血跡印去。加進水裏的東西肯定十分刺激，看山治高高弓起的背就知道了，但他卻忍住不哼一聲。

把血印去也於事無補，索隆總不停發現還有更多又紅又腫痕跡；然而，加到水裏的藥讓血流緩下來了，而且他發現大部份的傷口都不太深。索隆緩慢而細心地清理數之不盡的傷口，又用乾淨的棉布覆蓋好。終於他緩過口氣來，問道：「那麼，那八十四人全都抽打過你？」

「三滅，恩慈滅亡。」山治活像誦唱似的，用沙啞的嗓子抑揚頓挫地唸道：「全部都打了，除了女祭司以外，她不在場。只要鞭子一到手中，我想他們是想打多少打多少的。曾試過記著誰鞭了幾下，可是人太多我忘了──」棉布印到背上，他倒抽一口涼氣，緩過勁來又說：「大多都只抽一下，也有很多人抽得很輕……但有幾個人大概很討厭我吧，可能是因為女祭司的事，也可能是……因為我們海賊的身份暴露了。」

「今天我遇上幾個小鬼，他們聽說過我們是海賊。」他照料傷口的動作頓下來，手停在半空：「那些小鬼是神職助手，大概……」

「年紀小的都沒有很用力打。」山治又怒又痛，忍不住皺眉。「他媽的，他們還強迫LADY打我……她們都忍不住哭了。我試著告訴她們……」他搖搖頭，又倒回臂上。「可是，到大祭司打我的時候，他只抽了一下。所以……那也沒有太難熬。」他開始咳嗽。

「去喝點水吧。」

「感謝你讓我想起二滅。」他的聲音更沙啞了。

「抱歉。」面盆的水變得血紅，索隆拿著盆走到外面，把水倒到水渠，從陶罐再倒出乾淨的水，處理較輕微的傷口。祭司們給了足夠的棉布讓他們包扎傷口，而且只要沒傷口感染，大部份傷口也不必包裹。放到水裏的東西，到底是為了治療傷口、還是為了阻止他喝水？

「要是他們打過了，氣消了倒好。」山治的手指深深陷進臂彎，用力得指尖發白，但他嘶啞的聲音卻很穩定。「但耗盡全力抽打的混蛋把這事看得太重，不會輕易氣消的。」他又再咳嗽，這次是不住乾咳。

「你還是閉嘴吧，聲音難聽死了。」

山治稍稍轉頭，從髮絲間看著劍士。「剛才你在這裏，什麼都沒聽見吧？」

「什麼都沒聽見。」索隆誠實回答。

「倒也沒很吵。」索隆聽到他咬牙的聲音。「就是……最後幾下而已，打到傷口上面了，有點痛。」

「倒也是。」

「你以為我會一路慘叫？也對呢，他們才碰我一下，我就哭得殺豬似的，讓你一邊睡一邊聽著真不好意思。」

「混蛋。」索隆把棉布印上蝴蝶骨之間的坑陷，山治的背項一抖，他就馬上停下來，把棉布再弄濕點，把水滴到傷口上弄走血塊。「換了是我肯定會大吼，把混蛋們的耳膜震破。」

山治大笑，但笑聲嘶啞得很，跟乾咳沒兩樣。「這你算是嬴我了？」

「你沒輸。」

「我不會輸。」金髮後的藍眸烱烱有神。「搞不好我也跟你一樣是個瘋子，但我非得撐過這種無聊的儀式不可。」山治把頭倒回去，閉上眼睛試著放鬆。然而他的呼吸紊亂急促，肩背還因療傷繃緊僵硬，根本不可能睡著。帶著那麼一身傷口，索隆諒他也沒法好好休息了。

他再把水倒了，把陶罐裏最後一點水倒進盆子，照料剩下來的輕微刮傷。縱使已經浸泡過好幾次，棉布還是佈滿血跡，索隆朝血跡斑駁的棉布直皺眉：「你失了不少血嘛。」

「沒什麼。」

「最好還是喝點東西補充……」

「閉嘴。」山治也不抬頭，聲音悶悶的從臂彎傳出：「我一直在幻想你是娜美桑，但你不閉嘴我做不到。」

索隆把棉布造成繃帶，一下巴在山治背上，他一下子痛得彈跳起來。「坐好，我要上繃帶了。」廚子順從的照辦，索隆把繃帶從廚子背後、繞過臂下、直纏到胸前，緊緊扎住，緊得讓山治都沒法呼吸了，但他只緊咬著唇不作一聲。索隆纏好繃帶時，山治憔悴的臉色都可算一片死白了，冷汗從額角涔涔而下。他小心的動動手臂，不動聲色地皺皺眉。

索隆說：「你最好還是別幹架了，不然會死得很難看。」

「嗯，你最有經驗了。」山治勉強勾出個邪笑，卻不礙他諷刺索隆。

索隆也不管他。「也不知道接下來要不要幹架呢，你又不知道接下來的滅是什麼。」

「嗯，我也明白，感謝你的廢話。」山治小心挪動著，抓起那掉落下一旁的襯衣，沖著斑駁的血跡直皺鼻子。他找到煙盒，抽出一枝香煙，另一隻手則忙著從褲袋掏出火柴。然後他坐在地上伸直長腿，把頭枕在臂上抽煙。

「該睡了吧？」香煙燒到盡頭時，索隆說。

「我又沒礙著你睡。」

索隆站直身子，把他們頭頂的燈盞弄熄了。「長櫈上能睡兩個人。」

山治哼一下：「它曲成這樣，你翻個身就會掉下來了。」

「也不至於。」索隆躺上去，整整佩劍不讓它們那麼硌人，彎曲著身子，睡在這長櫈倒是剛好。

山治還是動也不動。「我不睏。」

「真的很痛的話──」

「你要吻吻它然後說痛痛飛走嗎？」山治朝著他作了個作嘔的表情：「你什麼時候變成我老媽子啦？」

「從你變得像個小屁孩開始。」

山治把香煙揉到盆子裏，吐出最後一陣煙霧。「王八蛋。」

「混球。」

「沒人要你留下來。」

「這是你自己犯下的蠢事。」

「門在那邊，好走不送，當心迷路。」

「我知道門在哪！」

沉默良久，山治突然站起來，搖晃了一下才穩定了腳步。他把最後的燈都吹熄了，瞬間一片漆黑。索隆習慣了黑暗以後，才看見山治已經坐下來了，昏暗的星光下，潔白的繃帶跟慘白的膚色變得一片幽邃。他又在點煙，黯淡的火光迅速熄滅，只剩下香煙末端的一星火光。

「他們對儀式很認真。」他悄聲道。

「我知道。」索隆回答。

「我會撐過去的。」

「我知道。」

「挨過三個了，只剩一半了。」

「快點閉嘴滾去睡覺。」索隆以身作則，也閉上眼倒頭就睡。

朦朧之際，他聽到山治微如蚊鳴的聲音。「……索隆。」

「嗯。」

「沒事。」山治遲疑一下，終於說：「跟你說件事。」

索隆打個呵欠：「嗯？」

「那個勞什子大祭司是個大塊頭，打起人來卻客氣得像個lady。」

「嘿。」

「晚安，綠藻頭。」

「晚安。」索隆回答。

To be continued


	4. 【四滅】

【四滅】

脖子陣陣抽痛，然後聽到腳步聲，讓索隆清醒過來。灑在窗子的晨光還算清涼，日出前的微弱日光隱去了星光。

山治早已醒來，歪著頭站著聽腳步聲。索隆坐起來，打量著他稜角分明的身形、黑色的西褲、慘白的繃帶配上淡粉的膚色。星點血絲從繃帶淌流而下，除此以外傷口還算完好，他的腳步也蠻穩的。看他這麼早就預備好，他到底幾點起床？還是說他有睡過嗎？

他張嘴想問，但腳步聲已經臨門了，大鬍子祭司跟一個年輕男人在門外等。那男人也穿著祭司長袍，索隆昨晚晚餐已經見過他了。他默不作聲，大祭司則說：「您準備好的話，我們就可以開始了。」

「真他媽的早啊。」索隆咕噥著揉揉酸痛的脖子。

其他人連看也不看他一眼。「我能行。」山治說著伸出雙手，冷冷道：「還要再試嗎？」

黯淡的晨光讓索隆看清山治手腕上的勒痕（之前他一直用手擋著所以也沒見到），那倒不如他背上的那麼嚴重，但擦破的皮膚也有點紅腫。大祭司垂下頭：「那個已經不需要了。」

山治點點頭，然後把什麼往後扔。索隆一下抓在手裏，是他的煙盒。「替我保管。」廚子說完，就跟著大祭司往外走了。

「喂。」他們要離開時，索隆說：「這次要搞多久？」

「得花點時間。」大祭司說完，他們就離開房子了。

待最後的腳步聲都消失了，索隆才在長櫈上伸個懶腰，但他的脖子還在疼，雙腳還因為睡姿不良而抽搐。他咕噥著轉個身，面向石柱，可是石柱的壓迫感太大了。他轉過身回來，一把劍纏著長櫈的蓋布，結果砰的一聲直摔在地上。

好吧，最少沒被廚子見笑。索隆爬起來，揉揉剛撞上劍鞘的屁股，打量著棉織地氈，順便把它的祖宗都問候一遍。晚點再睡回籠覺吧，太早起來了都睡不飽；因為現在他的肚子在抗議了，窗外也變得陽光普照。反正剛才大祭司沒說過要他留在這房間，那他也毫不客氣地離開了。一如所料，走廊大堂都沒有人，就像這地方一般詭譎。沒有門鎖的牢獄、沒有守衛的囚犯……反正他們也不是因犯就對了。索隆倒像是個客人吧。至於廚子……

他不希望想起廚子，不希望想像他正如何水深火熱。石廊、木框，看起來全都一個模樣，可是索隆也不管了，一瞧見樓梯就往下走，一見到人就點頭打招呼──他們都會禮貌地點頭示意。他在大天井又遇上那金髮的女助手，她正用刷子打磨石噴泉呢，瞧見他走近時就禮貌而友善地朝他微笑。「早上好，先生。」

「哦，早安。開始吃早餐了嗎？」

「我們只會在晚上才聚餐的，早餐跟午餐我們都會隨便吃。」

山治都那麼善解人意就太好了，在梅莉號上想要額外的點心也得躲著他，光想到也火大。廚子對食材太感敏了，反正食物都是屬於大家的嘛。「你們的廚子不介意麼？」

「到廚房討食的人，都得為廚房當值的人打下手。」

「哦。」蠻公平的嘛。他打量一下天井：「廚房往哪走？」

「我帶您去吧。」她試著爬上階級，索隆自然地伸出手去拉她一把，然後慌忙縮回去。

「抱歉，差點忘了。男女授受不親什麼的。」

她搖搖頭。「不，沒事的，因為我不是女祭司。」她的笑容像昨晚般突兀地消失，取而代之的是相當不自然的表情。大概是內疚罷？難道她就是山治所說的、其中一個邊抽打他邊忍不住哭的女人？看她柔軟的、微胖的手指，索隆沒法想像它們抓住鞭子動粗的情景。

「不是所有女人都碰觸不得麼？」助手一邊領路，索隆一邊問。

「女祭司已誓忠於春之女神。春之女神會為我們熔解冰塊，把水賜予我們。」助手解釋道，然後往後一指，那大概是噴泉的位置。「可是她是個寡言少語的女神，只會讓聖潔的特選者聽到她的聲音。最終，月之女神會挑選女祭司，而月之女神比較……寬容，可是女祭司必須是個不曾受男性碰觸的聖女，否則我們無法聆聽女神的話語。」

「真是棒透了。」索隆咕噥。山治怎麼偏偏選中女祭司呢？明明一寺廟的女人，明明都不是不能碰的女人，偏偏要挑個碰不得的。

他們沿著陡峭的樓梯往下走，來到快要空無一人的食堂，就只剩遠端幾個祭司邊吃飯邊討論。她指著一扇門說道：「廚房在那邊，我已經吃過早餐，得回去做早上的作業了。如果您有什麼需要──」

「正好，我還不知道該問誰才對。他們讓我們待著的房間裏面，總能放張床什麼的吧？睡在那張長櫈上真的很不舒服。」

「我會處理的。」

「謝啦。」

「不用客氣。」她轉身離開，讓他向更客氣的人討食物。

園子是個更合適補眠的地方。索隆找到一張還不錯的長櫈，而且經過的祭司跟旅客都沒有打擾他。他一直在睡，可是當太陽完全昇起，萬里無雲時，睡在樹蔭下不但有點涼，打進眼裏的陽光還很煩人。他只好選個無人的地方鍛鍊。

時間緩緩流過，太陽慢慢登上中天。幾小時後，他努力一邊問路一邊走回寺廟。要說他花了多少時間才能回去也不容易，只是他每次接觸神職助手或是祭司時，他們都忙著低頭迴避。

那金髮的女助手果然能幫得上忙，因為當他回到房間時，就看到一張睡椅連薄墊，還有氈子跟枕頭。睡椅的木框很粗，都直接被地氈淹沒了，要把這弄上來定花了不少功夫吧。這睡椅沒有背靠，能讓他在上面伸展身體，但只比長櫈寬上一點，也沒有軟上多少。

沒關係，反正他也不睏。他走到環繞這房間的走廊，丈量著這房間的大小。寺廟的三樓高塔長度一般，都是高聳入雲的。他身處的房間雖然不在最高的樓層，但從窗下俯瞰下去，園子還是小得看不清，下面走過的人也縮成老鼠般大小。他還可以用袍子的顏色把助手和祭司辨別出來，但要看清臉孔的話則不可能。

園子以外就是圍繞著寺廟的矮牆，再來就是城鎮，所有房間都有個圓頂，狹窄的街道像迷宮似的錯綜複雜，城鎮過後山巒拔地而起，建築物都越來越少，山上都是巨石跟松樹，還有斑斑百雪。

他沿著走廊來到房間的另一邊。另外兩樓高塔擋到了一點風景，但他還能看到城鎮後那遼闊浩瀚的灰藍色深海。他也能看到部份港口，仿如叢林般佈滿了枝葉狀船桅船帆。雖然他沒法指出草帽海賊旗，但他曉得梅莉號就在那邊。娜美之前曾說過『幾天後見』，那『幾天』還過不了一半呢，而且他們不會留下山治或索隆自行出發的。

他發覺自己開始想念梅莉號，那擠逼又難聞的主船艙、還有被水一擠壓就吱吱叫的船身，都讓他非常懷念，因為在梅莉號上找個舒服的地方睡覺半點不難。索隆向來也不在乎自己是在海上還是在陸地，反正他不會暈船不懷念海浪，海戰刺激陸戰也不賴。可是他才來這兩天，就已經非常討厭這地方，討厭它的山巒它的城鎮還有在下面匆匆走過的陌生人。

索隆挨在圍柵邊往外看海，終於聽到趟門的聲音。他轉身走進去，看到山治剛走進房門。金髮廚子沒看向索隆，卻瞇眼看向窗子。「還沒天黑啊？」

「才剛中午不久。」索隆說。

「欸，還以為早過這時間了。」他向前走了幾步，瞪著睡椅直眨眼。

「怎麼回事？剛搬進來的？」

「再睡在那張長櫈的話，我連頸都要斷了。」

「就說了。」

索隆上下打量他良久。繃帶還算乾淨，沒有再沾上血了，廚子的步履也很穩；但他看起來很疲憊，耷拉著肩膀，額髮之下眼窩深陷。「四滅還不錯啦。」山治說，大概語帶譏諷。

索隆仔細看著，原來剛才自己看漏了，氈子上還整齊放著一件藍條子襯衣。山治拿起來瞄了一眼，然後匆匆穿上，小心把鈕扣扣好時不動聲色的皺皺眉。「真厲害，把血都全洗掉了。」

索隆敢肯定，這王八蛋是故意的。「得了吧，這次他們又做了什麼？」

「沒事。」山治摸索著把衣領的扭扣扣好，一邊把襯衣塞進褲子，一邊在地板四處張望。「有見到我的帶領嗎？」

「夠了──」

「沒事。真的沒事。半點事都沒有。」

「怎麼我完全不相信你？」

「因為你是個笨蛋。」山治坐在睡椅上：「你拿著我的煙吧？」

索隆掏掏衣袋，手指摸到煙盒光滑的平面。「或許吧。」

山治翻個白眼。「非要當個混球不可嗎你？真是的。沒事啦。根本沒事。四滅是指感官滅亡。他們不過是讓我在個箱子裏呆上幾小時而已嘛──還壓根不是酷刑箱勒，不冷不熱，空氣流通，箱子還塞滿了絲料，天殺的軟得就像張床！肯定能讓人睡死啊，四滅就是這麼回事吧。半點事都沒有。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

「沒有想像中壞嘛。」索隆把煙盒丟給他。

山治單手接穩。「媽的，他們還給我東西喝。」

「不是要讓你渴死麼？」

「那不是水，不過是幾小口──不是酒，有點苦苦的。從沒喝過這麼棒的東西，我都快渴死了。」他抽出一根香煙放到唇間，把煙盒放回衣袋裏。他看到索隆緊皺著眉，回應道：「不，那不是毒藥。不是那麼回事。那不過是象徵而已。石製箱子代表棺木；蓋上蓋子代表土葬。接下來就是黑暗與寧靜而已，就這樣。」

「挺輕鬆嘛。」

「嗯，挺輕鬆的。」山治從褲子掏出一盒火柴，從中拿了一枝。「換了是你的話，他們花一星期都弄不醒你吧。」他試著劃火柴，可是力度不足，火柴燒不了。「沒有任何人打擾你，沒有光，沒有聲音。被包在那種絲料裏，連動也動不了；而且柔軟得很，過一陣子你就感覺不到它。明明努力試著，也感受不了。」

他又試著劃火柴，可是這次過於用力，火柴盒彎起來了。「聽自己的呼吸太久，也會變得聽不見了；聽不見的話，你就只能猜自己還有沒有呼吸。」山治掐掐火柴，試著劃第三次。這些火柴在他指間燒著，他咒罵一下，把火柴跟火柴盒一起丟到地上，在地氈燒起來前一腳跺滅。

索隆俯身撿起火柴盒，一下把火柴點了高舉著。山治把香煙湊近那抹火舌，點燃了深深吸一口，輕瞇雙眼一臉放鬆的表情。「謝啦。」

「你沒有在睡的話……」

「睡不著，我試過了。要睡著應該很容易嘛，但是……大概是讓我喝的那東西吧。我動不了身體，但腦筋卻一刻不停。想停也停不了。」他深吸一口煙卻忍不住嗆咳，他一把掩著嘴。

「那你在想什麼？」

「什麼都想。想食譜、想幹架、想揍扁你。」他忍不住嘴角一彎。「還有娜美桑跟羅賓醬。」他不太自然的聳聳肩，襯衣下的肩頭突兀起伏。「想了好一陣子，然後我不記得了。」

「你睡了吧。」

「我醒著的。」山治斬釘截鐵地強調：「就他媽像呆在裏面整整一星期似的，我一定在想什麼的──我又沒死，又醒著，腦筋定會做點什麼的吧。我只是不記得了。一片漆黑，沒有聲音，我想不起自己在想什麼。我試過說話，但聽不見自己的聲音。讓我喝的東西該是讓我發不了聲吧，不然就是讓我聽不見。」

他深深抽一口煙，就像要好好品嘗似的。「我記得自己有想過想抽煙，以為自己要窒息的時候也想抽……試過讓他們放我出來，沒有人聽見。我也不記得自己有沒有敲過箱子，不過我應該有吧。」他垂下頭看著緊掐成拳的雙手，指節都變得又紅又腫。他張開手，皺眉打量手背。「媽的，我竟然做了這種事。我該用踢的呀。」

索隆俯身過去打量那輕微的刮傷。「你的手也沒傷得很嚴重嘛。」

「半點不痛。背也沒那麼痛，都忘背了上受傷了。他們把我弄到箱子前就治療好了吧。那些助手比你俐落多了。」

「我又不懂醫藥，所以才找上喬巴呀。」

「他們比不上喬巴。」山治也同意了。他低低咳著把香煙抽完，往後倒在墊子上，陷進枕頭時舒適的嘆了口氣。

「喂。」索隆戳戳他的肩。「你可別胡來喔，這睡椅是我的。」

「你可以一起睡。」

「我才不跟臭男人一起睡。」

山治乜著眼看他，眼裏閃過一抹不爽，然後像隻貓似的伸展手腳，愜意地把狹長的睡椅佔了個遍，一腳把索隆從睡椅一角往外掃。

「王八蛋。」索隆咕噥著站起來。「夠了，快起來。」

「不要，這裏舒服。」山治慵懶地仰著睡，突然皺皺眉，撐起身來轉過去趴著躺下。不壓著傷口比較舒服吧。他趕緊伸長手腳，讓索隆沒法坐回來。

索隆叉疊著手，狠狠瞪著他。「把你抓起來丟一邊喔。」

山治緊緊抓著坐墊，慵懶的瞟著他。「要不要試試？」

「你一整個上午不都躺夠了嗎？」

「不是那麼回事。」山治把頭擱到抓著的枕頭，手指緊掐著枕頭套。「這才是真的。」

「真的？儀式不是假的吧。」

山治把頭陷進枕頭，模糊的聲音隱隱傳來。「不是滅的儀式，我是指其他的東西。」

「你在說什麼？」

山治沒看向他，只緊緊盯著鼻尖下的布料。「儀式將近完結時，也許是快完結的時候吧，我早該知道的，以前不就經歷過嗎……那時候，我以為自己會看到船。我一直在等那條來救我們的船。只要死盯著它，它就會在那；可是一瞬眼，就會消失不見了。因為看見不存在的東西，比什麼都看不見好。就像那麼回事。」

「那不合理。」

山治頭也不抬，在枕頭下輕笑著，笑聲沙啞難辨。「我知道那不合理，但在箱子呆一陣子，就控制不了。待在箱子裏，我沒法確認自己到底是不是在那，然後我開始覺得自己不是在那。箱子什麼的，大概是我幻想出來的吧？我應該還在那塊該死的孤島上吧？這一切都只是個夢而已。巴拉蒂、梅莉號、All Blue、偉大航道、大秘寶……全部都是我幻想出來，聊以打發時間吧。我還坐在那片孤島上，我永遠都得坐在那片孤島上。一直等著，直到永遠。

「他們打開箱子時，有那麼一瞬我以為自己起醒過來了，但我沒有……感覺沒有任何分別，所以我以為自己不過還在做夢而已。直到……直到我回到這裏，看到你。你這王八蛋也太惹人厭了，不可能是幻想出來的。所以這才是真實存在的。」他長長的吁了口氣。「我是真實存在的。」

「你是真實存在的。」索隆說：「你真的佔著我的睡椅，我他媽該睡哪？」

「長櫈在那邊。」山治呢喃著閉上眼睛，抓著墊子的手指也放鬆了，呼吸變得綿長而穩定。

索隆默默地看了良久，才悄聲問：「廚子？」

沒回應。「你不是要睡在這睡椅上吧？」

山治含含糊糊的呢喃著，把頭挨進枕頭裏，手動了動，就完全靜止了。

「真他媽睡得合時，你這笨蛋。」索隆嘆口氣，轉身走到陽台鍛鍊。

過了不久，索隆還在練劍（地方不大，只能練一刀流，他還打算摸出一刀流版本的鬼斬呢）時，有人走進房間。「該死。」他把劍收好，越過最近的窗戶想走回房間。「才過一小時而已吧？你們沒有別的事好做嗎──」

他頓住了。那不是大祭司和他的小跟班，卻只是個不滿十歲的小女孩，臉蛋粉圓粉圓的，怯生生地從門外探出頭來。

大概是來八掛的助手吧。索隆喚了聲：「喂。」

她驚跳起來，滾圓的眼睛瞪著他，一臉想逃的樣子。可是接下來她灰藍的眼睛看向山治，他正趴在睡椅上沉沉睡著，輕輕的打著呼。「他……他是不是──」

「對，他就是那罪人。」該不會是別的小鬼迫著她過來的吧？

「我知道。」那孩子顯然覺得索隆不如外表恐怖，所以她悄悄溜進房間，長袖子之下的雙手緊張地互掐著。「他……他是不是傷得很嚴重？」

索隆嘆口氣。「他沒事，不過是睡著而已。小聲點，不然要吵聲他了。」不過說真的，山治像這樣沉睡不醒，就是在他耳邊發射大炮他也不會知道吧──娜美讓山治起來的話倒行。

那孩子踮著腳，小心翼翼的走近看著他，雙手還在衣袖下。索隆起初以為她穿的是神職助手的袍子，可是，雖然那藍緞子都一樣，但袍子末端不是金色，而是銀色的，而且每片褶皺都以絲綫繡上雜複的圖案，跟天花那鑲嵌圖案一樣的樣式。衣縫跟衣袖都垂著銀珠，楬髮頂著的小圓帽也鑲有小銀珠。小銀珠叮噹作響，孩子試著用手壓著，卻讓身上其他的銀珠都響個不停。她只得侷促的止住不動，讓銀珠不作叮噹響。她凝視著山治，說：「他──他看上去很累。」

的確很累。索隆不得不認同。山治那張睡臉更顯累憊，要不是呼吸間胸口幾不可察的起伏，他都快像塊石了，連作夢時一丁點抽動都沒有。「他昨晚睡不好。」

「他們讓他很痛苦。」她雖然沒有刻意壓低聲音，但索隆不仔細聽，倒也聽不到她怯生生的聲音。「儀式，令他很難受……」

「滅亡什麼的大多痛苦，所以才要讓他難受吧。」索隆說。

「對不起。」小女孩抽抽鼻子，索隆垂頭看她，倒吃了一驚。她滾圓的眼睛泛滿了淚，不住滑下臉頰，打濕那華麗的袍子。她用袖子擋著臉不住嗚咽：「對不起，對不起……」

「喂喂，不是你──你沒有──」索隆手忙腳亂，他不懂得應付哭泣的小鬼呀！要拍拍他們的頭吧？他試著把手伸向她的肩膀，但她急忙往後退，一下絆倒袍子，倒在地氈上。

「抱歉。」索隆說。他這陌生人是嚇倒她了，她還那麼膽小。「但你不必哭呀，他又沒有傷得很重。而且，這又跟你沒關係──」

「不對！」女孩蜷曲著雙手抱膝，一邊抽泣一邊哽咽道：「都是我──都是我的錯──對不起，全都是我不好！」

「不是你的錯。」索隆試著說：「這都是因為那個女祭──」

他明白了。所有綫索突然連起來了，一下狠狠的巴在他腦門，讓他的頭突突亂跳。「你就是女祭司。」

小女孩慘兮兮地點頭，把埋頭在臂彎裏。「都是我的錯，是我做錯了，對不起……」

 

To Be Continued


	5. 【女祭司】

【女祭司】

索隆往回打量女祭司和了無生氣的廚子。「你──他──你──靠，那王八……」他及時打住嘴，搖著頭，小心翼翼的蹲在孩子附近，保留一點距離。「沒事的，只是誤會而已。那只是個意外，對不？」

她仍低著點點頭。「我不是──我不是故意……」

「山治也不是故意的，我肯定。如果你跟你爸說──」

「但他是故意的。我不是故意讓他那樣做的，我動作該俐落點的，但他確實那樣做了，現在……他……」她抽抽噎噎，讓銀珠響個不停。「我曾跟他們說他沒做過，但他們不相信我。他們都見到了，她也見到了。」她哭得更淒慘：「她知道這件事，我沒法聽見她的話了。我到噴泉喝過聖水，但女神、女神再、再也不會跟我說話了。」

「要是山治完成個那什麼鬼儀式，她就會跟你說話了吧。」

「是的，可是……」她死命搖頭，連短直髮都從小圓帽裏搖出來了。「我不想……他對我很溫柔……」

「嗯，他還會──喂，別哭了。女人哭會讓他很難受的。」

「但──但都是我──我不好──」

「是山治自己決定要完成那個儀式的，你爸說過了吧？他完成儀式，才不是要讓你哭泣或難過什麼的。而且……」那班傢伙不可能真的會用『另一個方法』吧？她還那麼小。山治是不是搞錯什麼啦……「而且他也沒傷那麼重，他以前受過的傷比這重多了。」

「真的？」她抬起頭，滾圓的眼睛變得紅通通淚汪汪，可是也驚得暫時止住了那淒慘的哭聲，萬幸。

「真的。你沒聽說過嗎？我們是海賊呀，曾到過不同的地方，跟不同的人幹過架。他以前被打得更慘，但這頑強的傢伙最後總會嬴的。就算被打傷了，也總會好起來。一完成儀式他就會沒事了，所以你不用為他哭泣。」

「可是……」她抽抽鼻頭，用袖子擦擦鼻涕。「但我不想讓他難過，我不想……我不想他受苦。我試過了……我今早走到海裏，喝了聖水，可是我太小了，月之女神還不會跟我說話。我還想再試，因為要是月之女神挑選我，那就不成問題，他能跟你一起回去了。可是海水讓我很不舒服，所以我的女侍不讓我再喝。」

「不用了。保重身體吧，你病了那傢伙也會很難過的。」

「嗚，可是……」她抽噎得更厲害。

「你在這裏沒問題嗎？」索隆問道：「你是個大人物吧？怎麼連個護衛都沒有？」

她又垂下頭囁嚅著：「我跟女侍說要去這高塔的女祭司室，如果我很快就回去，她就不會知道。我不該來的，但我……但我想見見他。父親不肯告訴我，但我知道七滅是怎麼回事，我在趁還來得及之前見見他……」

「來得及什麼之前？」

「五滅之前見他。就是今晚。父親之前不讓我到儀式場地，但今次我非去不可。」她擦擦眼睛（她崩壞的淚腺似乎好了），語氣不自然卻堅定地吟誦：「四滅以前都是人類滅亡，最後三滅是女神滅亡。我非在場不可。」

「女神滅亡。」

她趕忙掩住嘴：「我不能──」

「我知道了，你不能告訴我。」索隆站起來。「今晚一個儀式，明天最後兩個，這就完事了吧？儀式一共三天，什麼事候結束？」

女祭司也爬起來，袍子一飄一揚的。「大概是傍晚吧？」

「大概是？」

她又垂下頭。「我──我也不確定，我從沒見過呀，因為從我當上女祭司起，我們都沒舉行過七滅。」

你當上女祭司也沒有很久吧。「上任女祭司呢？死了？」

「不是！」她圓睜著眼。「她有小寶寶了，女神們讓她回去當母親。所以我們需要新的女祭司，但沒有其他女孩願意當祭司了……但我喜歡，因為我喜歡女神，她仁慈得非言語所能形容──但現在我寧可自己不喜歡女神，我希望自己從不喜歡女神。」

「如果你的女神有那麼仁慈，你怎麼不求她放過他──算了，她現在沒有跟你說話嘛。」看著那雙再次變得淚汪汪的眼睛，索隆恐怕她又要再哭起來了，趕忙說道：「沒事的，多撐一天不就好了？」

他的鼓勵似乎不怎麼有效。她咬咬唇。「可是……最後一天會讓滅亡成真，他們是這樣說的，見過這儀式的人都這樣說，雖然傳說中有人能活下來。」

太陽該被雲層擋著了吧，不然這房間的溫度怎麼會一下子掉了十度？「慢著！」他不該突然大喝的，那孩子都嚇得跳起來，全身發抖了。他不得不調低音量，酙酌用詞：「傳說？總會有人見過儀式吧，成真什麼的──那些罪人會怎樣？」

「他們──他們都死了。」她深吸口氣：「總是會死的。儀式結束的時候，因為已經承受太多，他們……不公平！他不該──我不想……但您說他很頑強。」

「不錯。」索隆直直看進她的眼睛。看著這種抑鬱單純的目光，比看著他們身後沉睡的男人容易多了。「他很頑強，不用擔心他，他會沒事的。」

小女孩用力嚥口氣，抬頭直望著他。「你能保護他嗎？你能保護他，不讓他死嗎？」

「我不必保護他。」索隆微笑。「就說過了，他頑強得很，不需要我保護的。我保證，他死不了的。」

她眨眨眼，勇敢地朝他微笑，然後站起身子（她站起來才剛及他的褲腰）朝他一躬身：「謝謝你。」

「得了。」索隆擺擺手：「快點回去吧，不然就麻煩了。」

「嗯！」她跳起來衝向房門，跑到玄關時突然停下來，緊張兮兮地往後看。索隆向她點頭示意，她也向他點點頭，悄聲說句『再見』，就小心翼翼地雙手關門，叭嗒叭嗒的腳步聲遠去了。

索隆低著頭看看山治。剛才那麼一陣子，他連動也沒動過，連打呼聲都沒了，靜得像具屍體──索隆搖搖頭把這念頭揮去。山治還在呼吸，胸膛還在起伏。這傢伙現在最需要的是休息──除了休息，他所需要的都被禁止了吧。

但索隆沒有馬上回到走廊去。他只是久久的站在房間裏，細數著山治的呼吸聲。

 

第一下暮鐘聲響起時，山治驚跳起來，醒了。坐在長櫈的索隆看著他迷糊地眨眼，看著他單手理理頭髮。第二下暮鐘響起時，山治渾身僵直，理解到那是什麼聲音才緩緩放鬆下來。

他先看向房門發現沒有人，才轉頭過去看向索隆，邊把腳放回地上。「該吃晚餐了？」

「嗯。」索隆動也不動。

「你不去吃嗎？」

「晚點再去找東西吃也可以，廚房一直開放。」

「哦。」山治顯然還沒清醒，他默默地理解索隆的說話，終於站起來僵硬的伸個懶腰。「睡得真好。」他乜眼向索隆壞笑：「這睡椅還不錯。」

索隆不作聲，也不管山治的嘲弄，只管冷靜的打量他。金髮廚子睡過了，臉色還是不怎麼好。他膚色是一向比較白晢，但現在可是面無血色了，眼下也是一片青紫，不免太憔悴了吧。雖然才餓了幾天，不會這麼快就變成皮包骨（況且廚子一向也是比較瘦削的），但他看上去還是太消瘦了，饑餓乾渴讓他頰顎下陷，止不住的疼痛讓他緊皺眉頭，仿如光滑的外殼浮現細痕似的。

索隆審視的目光讓山治有點不自在，他鼓譟不安的動了動，不再看向索隆；如此仔細打量山治，索隆也有點不自在，乾脆別過臉，輕咳一下說：「剛才有人來過。女祭司來看過你。」

「欸？」山治猛地抬頭，眼睛瞪得老大：「她──你見過她了？」

「對你來說她不是太小了嗎？」索隆一拳打在長櫈上，結實的長櫈沒有吱聲，廚子也沒退縮。「媽的，你怎麼不早說！」

「為什麼要說？反正什麼都改變不了。又是你自己說不想知道的。」

「到底發生什麼事？那麼小的孩子，你也不會對她做什麼下流的事呀。」

「的確做了。」他抬手按按鬢角，或許是為了逃避索隆的眼神。「當時我在寺廟附近，看到小lady摔倒了──她正要跑進寺廟，長袍給鈎在柵欄上，一個不穩跌倒了，連袖子都給撕破。她摔得很重，擦傷了手肘。那兩個當守衛的混球祭司，居然眼睜睜瞧著，傻大個似的動也不動，看著她倒在地上忍著不哭。得教教他們騎士道啊，我把她扶起來，看看她有沒有受傷。

「但她的衣袖破了。所以我握著她的手臂時，碰到她的皮膚了，而我沒戴手套。下一瞬就是那兩個祭司在尖叫、街上所有人都在瞪著、小lady真的哭起來了，我得在那裏等，等大祭司跟我說，我是捅出個怎麼樣的大蔞子。」

「就這樣。」

「這就夠糟了。」山治短促的笑了，皮笑肉不笑的難聽笑聲。「很無聊吧？抱歉啦，沒你想像的來得有趣。」

「就是這樣？真是瘋了。」索隆緊掐著拳，指甲深深陷進掌心。他氣得快要拔劍了，但四周根本沒有可劈的東西，除了山治以外。想揍醒他的慾望太強，讓索隆沒法注意到他刻意隱藏的憔悴表情跟微顫的雙手。「你什麼都沒做──你根本沒必要搞那個勞什子儀式。那班人不會就這樣殺個孩子，就那種破原因──」

「不是的。」山治垂下手，緊緊看著索隆。「他們會的。那個混帳大祭司……」他長長嘆了口氣：「他真會動手的。下手以後，刀鋒大概就要轉向自己吧，但他還是會那樣做的，他也別無他選。」

「別無他選個屁──」

「他們都沒有選擇，他們深信不疑呀。」山治搖搖頭：「他們對女神不光是信仰那麼簡單。你沒注意到嗎？這城鎮沒有半個士兵。這裏是偉大航道呀，海上的人大多海賊，但這裏的人門戶大開，卻沒有半門大炮。我在市集就聽說過了──所以才好奇去寺廟看看。整整一百年，這地方都不曾受襲，而且有形形色色的傳說，形容想入侵這裏的海賊詭譎被殲，比方說平靜無波的海上突然出現大風暴、計錄指針離奇粉碎、海員間突然爆發疫症等。就算有海賊能倖存，女神早就警示過市民，所以他們進城時整個填子都準備好反擊了。」

「我們來這裏倒很輕鬆。」

「我們也不是唯一能抵岸的海賊，也有不少船來這裏買賣。他們的女神很擅長鑒定來者的性格，如果我們心懷不軌，恐怕要來也不容易。」

「就是個男人握了女祭司的手那麼一陣子而已，如果那女神真那麼擅長鑒定，那她幹嘛還要小提大作，大發雷霆？」

山治聳聳肩。「這就是規則吧。」

「無理取鬧的麻煩女人。」

「Lady不需要講道理。」

「你也不需要嗎？這樣也能啞忍，你也跟他們一樣，壞到腦殼去了。」

「那沒什麼。如果我跟你一樣是個暴燥性烈的混帳，那就會很難挨；但換了是我……」他把手伸進口袋，掏出一枝歪曲的香煙噙到嘴裏，摸索著找火柴。「而且這是我的錯。守衛和女祭司試著提醒我……我該聽她說的，但我以為她不過在強撐而已。」他點了煙，輕輕吸了一口，然後掩著嘴嗆咳。

「這不是你的錯。」索隆這樣說，讓自己也很不爽。要是他能把一切都歸咎於廚子就好了；原來大祭司和其他人明知道他是無辜的，但仍要堅持這瘋狂的儀式，這要讓人接受也不免太他媽的難了吧？「要是那女祭司真有那麼重要，就不該沒有守衛伴著，到處亂晃呀。起碼也得在她頸上掛個什麼牌子，讓那些騎士道白痴遠離她──廚子？」

山治又在咳嗽，而且咳個不停，咳得不住抽搐，連肩膀都在發抖。「廚子！」索隆喚他，可是金髮廚子正抽搐著猛咳，努力順著呼吸，壓根沒法回答。他蜷曲著身子，使勁忍住咳嗽卻徒勞無功。山治咳得快滾下睡椅，索隆扶穩他的肩，直至他平靜下來，像塊破布似的倒在坐墊上喘息，冷汗從額角涔涔而下。

他的手裏還緊掐著悶悶燃燒的香煙。索隆奪過來一手掐滅，又從山治口袋掏出香煙盒。山治根本來不及阻擋。

「還給我。」山治喘息道，伸手想拿。

索隆把煙盒拿得遠遠的，最後乾脆放到自己口袋裏。「想也甭想。」

「王八蛋，那是我的──」他幾乎又再咳嗽，只得努力嚥下去，那聲音聽著也難受。

「我不是醫生，也知道你再抽煙會死，還嫌儀式什麼的讓你死不得夠快？」

「關你什麼事？你這混蛋。」山治直起身子，深吸口氣，他的臉色沒半點起色，聲音嘶啞，但神色平和。「得了啦，你也太龜毛了，要當我老媽不成？」

「我才不是你老──」

「那就別龜毛。」山治張大掌心：「我是個成年人了，知道該怎麼辦。把香煙還我，我沒事──」

「你他媽閉嘴。」索隆吼道：「你沒事才有鬼。你再蒼白下去就要變透明了，看你這樣揉著額角，你頭該痛到快裂了吧？連手都在發抖。」

山治彷彿沒察覺自己的手在抖似的，盯著自己的手直眨眼，又把手抽回去。「那不是過──你以為我挺不過去？你以為我很──」

「女祭司說過──」索隆說，山治只好閉嘴。「除了傳說以外，沒有人能熬過這儀式。」見山治默不作聲，索隆又補幾句：「她不停道歉，她很難過啊，一直哭個不停。」

「該死。」山治狠狠咬呀。「我就告訴她──」

「你答應他們的時候，你是知道的吧？他們早告訴過你，沒有人能挺過去的事。」

山治點點頭。

「我答應過她，你能挺過去的。我答應她了，也替你答應她了。」索隆叉疊雙臂，低頭俯視他。「他們還跟你說過什麼了？女祭司說今晚的儀式不一樣，是女神滅亡，之前的只是……什麼鬼滅亡而已。我也忘了她是怎樣說的。」

「是人類滅亡。」山治說：「他們告訴過我了，但沒跟我解釋。」他盯著窗外一片淡紅暮色。「不過我很快就會知道了。」

「還剩三個。」索隆說：「明天我們──你就沒事了。」

山治又點點頭。

「想把事情趕快了結吧？」

山治目不轉睛就看著他。這傢伙不是在開玩笑吧？索隆一直對著他壞笑，害山治翻了白眼：「哎啊不會啦，儀式這麼棒，我還想玩他個一星期呢，真是個天堂呀。」

「你還能贖點罪勒。」

「你也想待久一點吧，這麼多鍛鍊空間，這麼多地方讓你睡，還讓你任吃不用錢。」

「你做的飯好吃多了。」索隆想也不想就說。

山治的臉確實閃過一絲驚愕，然後變得一臉淡然。「我還沒想過你能吃得出來呢。」

索隆聳聳肩：「嘿。偉大航道沒有很多好廚師吧，好廚師都待不長。所以要找個新廚子很麻煩。」

「我可不想麻煩你們呢。」

「娜美也習慣喝你弄的飲品吧，要是沒了，她肯定會很暴燥的──更暴燥才對。」

山治啞口無言；索隆看出他眼裏的矛盾──他既想為娜美辯護，又為娜美想念他的手藝而高興。結果他閉上嘴，只緊緊瞪著索隆。按梅莉號船員的說辭，山治這反應是『花痴廚子出奇地低調的示愛方式』，但索隆確信自己看到了。要是山治還有心思發花痴的話，那他倒也不至於痛苦到不行。媽的，如果把索隆換成娜美的話，那傢伙大概連丁點痛也感覺不到了吧。

起碼他不會表露出來的。在女人身邊他絕會表現得像個白痴，但示弱則是兩碼子的事。就算痛得不行，他也是不會說的。不管是誰，都不會覺得山治軟弱吧。索隆可沒對小不點女祭司說客氣話。「明天最好別拖太晚，不然船上其他人都會不耐煩，直接過來綁人的。」

「我還該讓他們快點不成？」山治挖苦道。

「挺好，就這樣辦。」索隆說。「這地方我也待無聊了；而且沒必要拖延，反正他們讓你做什麼，你都能做得又快又好吧。」

又是那驚愕的表情。這次維持得比較久，因為他忙著動腦筋想反擊回去。最後他只應了句「嗯」，就慵懶的挨回去，又說道：「你也知道這儀式不是怎麼回事──把香煙還來。」

「想也別想。」索隆輕描淡寫地回答。

山治聳聳肩。「王八蛋。」

窗外暮光漸濃，房間內一陣靜默。山治突然一仰頭，從睡椅坐起身來。「他們吃完晚餐了。」

索隆仔細聆聽，只隱約捕捉到遙遙的腳步聲，但山治顯然聽得十分清楚。他把手伸到領口，想理理領帶，卻發現自己根本沒帶領帶，只得重新把手放下來。

「喂。」索隆喚了聲，走到一邊把他的西服外套從地上撿起來──是昨晚掉下的吧？──然後帶到睡椅前。「喏。」

山治站起來想接過，卻踉蹌一下，黯淡的房間顯得他的臉色更見蒼白。索隆抓住他的手臂，支撐了他大部份體重，讓他站好。然後廚子站直身子，把手抽回去。「站得太快而已。」他咕噥道，就像要回應索隆的問題似的（索隆壓根沒想過要問他任何事）：「就只有點頭暈而已，我沒──」他閉嘴不說，乾脆從索隆友善的手上奪回外套，匆匆穿上，也沒法掩飾僵硬的動作了，肩膊因他的大動作直打顫。

「小心點，再把傷口弄破又要弄髒衣服了。」索隆也沒提起更多失血的後果，他顯然不能再失血了吧，不過他應該也很清楚這點。

金髮廚子把西服外套扣好，動作純熟的撫平襯衣，整整袖口，最後拉拉縐紋。山治看起來一切正常，所以門打開、大祭司跟後面兩位祭司提著燈進來時，索隆能從大祭司滿是鬍子的臉上看到訝異。大祭司不了解山治，他沒想過一直被虐的人會如此冷靜整齊。

縱使山治走過去時踉蹌一下，他還是自信地昂首闊步，讓祭司們沒想過要扶他。兩位較低級的祭司簇擁著山治，大祭司則跟索隆對視。剛才他臉上的驚訝表情已經消失無蹤了。

為了從那雙死水般的眼睛讀出反應，索隆提高音量說：「替我跟女祭司打個招呼。」

「沒問題。」山治輕描淡寫地回答。

大祭司的臉被鬍子擋著看不清嘴巴，但他的濃眉緊緊蹙起。他還是不發一聲轉身離去，動作優雅得不像個笨重的男人。

「喂，廚子。」山治穿過門關時，索隆又提醒他：「我答應過她了，你最好別讓我食言。」

「少擔心。」山治轉過頭來，讓索隆清楚看見他的笑容。「對lady的承諾我一定會遵守的。」

然後他們走了。

 

To Be Continued


	6. 【雜務】

【雜務】

索隆總算找到廚房時，飯堂老早就空無一人了，長櫈擱在桌子上，石地板也打掃乾淨了。待在廚房裏的幾個人都忙著清理：三個小鬼在洗滌槽忙碌，袖子給高高的挽起來。是昨天看他練劍的幾個小傢伙。他們站在櫈子上掂著腳接水，那兩個男孩一邊洗碗碟一邊互相潑水胡鬧，女孩則邊刻苦地把碟子擦乾，邊人小鬼大地朝她的同伴搖頭嘆息，她這倒讓索隆想起娜美──雖然這孩子的頭髮又長又曲。

他沒自信親自下廚，早前來到廚房時也沒有人讓他打下手，索隆唯一能做的就只有洗盤子了。他撿起另一塊抹布，站到那紅髮女孩身邊，幫忙把灶頭邊的瓷杯抹乾。

她朝他一看，嚇得幾乎把碟子摔破。「海、海賊先生？」

男生都停下來，不再互相潑水了，倒是渾身濕透的呆呆瞪著他。索隆掂著擦好的杯子問：「該放哪？」

「您──」黑髮的男孩嚥了嚥才說：「放在灶頭就行了。」

索隆把杯子放好，又擦乾另一隻杯子，孩子都驚訝得合不攏嘴。「但他是個海──」黑髮的又說，可是紅髮的那個肘肘他，悄聲道：「所以他們才能為所欲為呀！」

「我在這裏吃過飯。」索隆說：「有助手跟我說過，你們都要幫忙做雜務吧？所以我也來幫忙。」

「但您不必──」

「反正我也沒什麼可以做。」

「但您──」男孩指指他的劍：「您可以比劍呀！」

「這裏又沒有人練劍，我跟誰比去？」

「您可以──」這次紅髮那個肘得太用力，黑髮那個從櫈子摔下來了。他馬上跳起來，一把將抹布往紅髮那個臉上丟。

他們能繼續打之前，廚房裏另一個禿頭祭司叫道：「怎麼停下來了？盤子會自己洗乾淨？」

兩個男孩紅透了臉，匆匆低頭示意說句「對不起！」就轉回去，繼續投身洗盤子大業去了。

祭司赤楬色的眼睛瞟著索隆，他悄聲道：「您不必幫忙，您留在這不是為了這個的。」

「我留在這也沒任何原因。」索隆回答：「反正我也閒著，來打下手吧。」

「隨您喜歡。」那祭司說：「我聽說的可不一樣。」

「什麼意思──」索隆還想問，但那男人已經轉身回去繼續抹地板了。

索隆跟女孩一起擦盤子，兩個男孩則默默洗盤子，但三個小鬼都不住打量他的劍。他們頻繁的瞄來瞄去後，索隆終於說：「你們認識那個女祭司？」

「Lonlin？認識啊。」那個黑髮的勇敢小鬼客氣的聳聳肩。「有時我們還一起玩呢。她還那麼小，不能跟我們玩摔交什麼的，卻不像其他女生一樣膽小。」他不太樂意地指出：「我們也一起上課，她腦袋很靈光。不過她跑得很慢。」

「她很擅長游泳呢。」另外的男孩說，忍不住咧咧嘴：「也會來幫忙做雜務，就討厭給燈盞拂塵，如果我替她做了，她會給我糖果吃！」

「她還會跟女神說話。」

「欸啊她常跟女神說話呢。早上又說、晚上又說，特別日子的話，連下午都會說呢。真是超悶的，有時我們都會逃掉──當然，除了她們在說有趣的事以外，比方說海賊什麼的──」黑髮小鬼突然止住嘴，瞄的不是索隆，卻是心虛的看向自己的朋友，但他倆都沒看向他。過了半晌他才繼續說：「算了。這時間她多是在跟女神說話吧，會待在噴泉或自己的房間裏什麼的。可是今晚應該不會──」他又嚥了嚥，這次是緊張地朝索隆眨眨眼。

「說夠了吧？」紅髮男孩懊惱地悄聲道。

「她說過今晚要去儀式會場。」索隆說。

兩個男孩手上一鬆，碟子直咕嚕咕嚕的沉到肥皂水裏，他們只管呆呆瞪著他；那女孩乾脆抓著抹布石化了。紅髮男孩好一陣子後才問：「您跟女祭司說過話？」

「她來過我們的房間，想看看我的伙伴而已。」索隆聳聳肩：「反正他睡著了，我也沒碰她，沒事。」

倒瞧不出他們是驚嚇還是驚歎了，紅髮那個喃喃道：「她爸知道的話……」

「……她就要糟了。」另外那個男孩咕噥。

「為什麼？」女孩用力把碟子拍到一疊碟子上，用力得整纍碟子都喀噠作響。「又沒有危險。」

「可是……」她哥瞄向索隆：「他是──他們是──」

「可是大家都說他們是好人呀！因為罪人答應不逃，就真的一次也沒試過逃走。他也留下來了，他一直陪著他，大家不是說這代表他們是好人嗎？今天下午，Inste、Glibrech跟Wuani夫人不是都為他們祈告嗎？她們不是祈求女神垂憐他們嗎？讓他倆不至受傷嗎？所以他們都是好人呀！」

她突然爆發說個不停，讓兩個男生都嚇得靜下來，然後她也住嘴不說了，垂下頭想把羞得亮紅的臉藏起來。

索隆嘆口氣，說道：「我也不知道自己是不是好人，總之我們不是壞人就對了，起碼我們不會折磨──」他們還是孩子而已，而且跟這事毫無關係。他搖搖頭：「算了，但我們無意傷害女祭司的。」

「您要走了？這儀式一過去您們就要走了？昨天您是這樣說的。」

「不錯。我們的船明天就要走了，我們也要走了。」他們兩個，兩個一定要一起離開這天殺的寺廟，因為不然的話……

「您們不用走呀。」女孩盯著自己的腳尖說：「儀式過後，我們也不會迫您們走的。」

「嗯，你跟所有市民都非常友善。可是我不認為我的伙伴想留下來，我肯定他不想。」

「對不起。」那女孩顫抖著悄聲道，兩個男生也悶悶不樂的跟著附和。

別再來了。拜託，可別讓他們再哭了……索隆不自在的揉揉脖子。「我知道了，我知道了，你們的女神也是友善的，行了吧？沒事，他沒有怪責過你們。那白痴以為那是自己的錯，因為他不知道你們女神有多麻──不知道她的規矩。他沒怨恨過你們任何人。」

黑髮男孩偷偷抬著頭瞄瞄他。「您呢？」

索隆不過看看他而已，那孩子卻像被巴了一下腦瓜似的急忙垂下頭來。劍士說：「這跟我沒有任何關係。他們連儀式是什麼都沒跟我說過呢──你們知道的大概比我還多。」

他不想繼續深究，讓孩子惹麻煩，所以轉過話題。「說起來我還沒吃晚餐呢，還有什麼剩下來的嗎？」

「呦！我們給您拿晚餐！」女孩一下跳下櫈子，兩個男生連忙跟上。他們在冰箱翻箱倒篋（這冰箱大得要讓山治眼紅了）時，索隆走到一旁的灶頭。那放滿了碗碗水果，大概是留作夜宵或是早餐的吧？

剛才他們慢慢洗盤子時，其他人早就做好功夫了，所以現在廚房裏除了他們，就只剩個老婆婆在撥弄著火堆。他瞄瞄她斑白的後腦，發現她在打瞌睡，然後轉身面向灶頭，瞄到一小碗紫葡萄。他伸手過去拔了一把，不動聲息地一點一點塞到腰封裏。

他又塞了另一把，孩子走過來時，他把最後幾顆丟到嘴裏。他們拿了冷飯、醃菜和幾塊甜餅（他們該偷吃過了吧，看他們沾著糖粉的嘴就知道了）過來。他坐下來吃著，孩子則一邊把剩下的盤子匆匆弄乾淨，一邊低聲談笑，還不小心把肥皂水弄到地上。他們把盤子洗好，索隆也剛好吃完了。他站起來，孩子們也衝到他跟前站好。黑髮那個上前問他：「海賊先生，我們這要到填上去了，您想一起去嗎？」

「柵欄外面有個詩人呢，他在酒館裏，唱得忒好的。」女孩怯生生的說。

索隆搖搖頭。「抱歉，他們叫我別離開這裏，我得回到房間了。不曉得今晚的儀式什麼時候完結。」

「啊。」三個孩子對望著，最後勇敢的那個說：「我們也不知道。」

「希望快點結束。」女孩悄聲說，靦腆地握著索隆的手，手指圈住了他的指節，過了半晌才放開。「即使您們是海賊，我也希望您的伙伴平安無事。您們跟那些海賊不一樣，所我會為您們禱告，讓您們免於受難。」她也來不及等索隆回答，臉就紅得火燒一樣，轉身往門外衝了。

「Tani！」黑髮男孩叫道，跟著她衝出去了。

她哥陰鬱地看了索隆一會，然後點點頭說：「她沒說錯，您應該是個好人。」

「她說什麼？『那些海賊』指誰？」

「殺了我們爸媽的海賊。」男孩說：「五年前，我們的船被攻擊了，在海賊能對──我爸媽把我們塞到木桶裏飄走……海賊都帶著槍和刀呀。可是我們離Satva太遠了，我們游呀游，還是連瞧也瞧不見岸。然後一艘揚著藍帆的船經過，女神警示了女祭司──以前那個女祭司──所以女祭司來救我們。他們讓我留在這兒，這裏很安全。

「我一直立願，長大了要當個勇士，我要學劍術，學燒槍也行，然後出海把偉大航道上的海賊都全抓起來。不過，我也許不用把他們全都抓了。只抓壞海賊就好，就只抓女神為我們抵禦的壞海賊。」他挺挺胸膛看著索隆。「我相信您無意傷害Lonlin祭司的，希望您的伙伴能活下來，先生。」他跟著自己的朋友衝出去了。

索隆聽著他們叭嗒叭嗒地跑上樓梯，遼亮的嗓音在石壁上迴盪著。他摸摸腰封，葡萄還藏得好好的，才轉身走出廚房，結果飯堂沒有人，誰也沒看到他把葡萄收起來了。

他朝著空無一人的飯堂說：「但願如此。」然後努力找回去的樓梯。

 

To Be Continued


	7. 【五滅】

【五滅】

日落西山，暮色漸深，讓人無法感受時間流逝。能看星辰辨明倒好，但今晚恰好烏雲蔽月，況且索隆本來就不會讀星。對他來說，星星也不會是點點光亮而已。

把葡萄藏到長櫈，用氈子蓋好後，索隆又去練習劍道。可是只砍空氣讓他有點空虛；鬼徹在這蔽月的晚上倒嗜血得很，在索隆把它收回劍鞘時，割傷了他的指尖。索隆轉而鍛鍊身體，用睡椅練習舉重──那木框還算重，但來他來說根本不夠──結果抬著它練習蹲立。過後，他又練習單手倒立，數到快一千的時候數錯了，就乾脆一直做，直至汗水沿著後頸滑到髮叢，肌肉也開始過勞發顫了。

聽到腳步聲時，索隆手滑一下但馬上蹲好，揮揮手讓痠痛消失。不止一人，該有三人吧？他以以那是助手或祭司又要帶什麼過來，就像昨晚有人帶繃帶過來一樣。

但門打開時，進來的卻是山治。他挨在跟他差不多高的祭司身上，讓祭司環著他，一直半拖著腳踉蹌走著，皮鞋在地上直拖。他們身後有個助手，恭恭敬敬地捧著廚子的西服外套，然後小心翼翼的把它放在地上。山治低垂著頭，額髮擋住臉看不清表情。他掙開祭司，卻像是忘了怎樣走路似的，蹣跚了幾步就撞在牆上，沿著牆滑坐在地，掌心還一直貼在牆上。

祭司朝他跟索隆深深一低頭，就跟助手一起恭敬地默默走出房間。不曉得山治有沒有注意到他們離開，但他也沒半點反應，只是抱著膝死死抵著額頭，把頭埋到臂彎裏。

「山治？」索隆在他跟前蹲著，在燈光下仔細打量他。襯衣還是整整齊齊的，好好地塞在褲頭裏，索隆也沒看到什麼可疑的血跡。可是襯衣下的肩膊繃得死緊，細細的呼吸急促不穩。「喂，山治？」

「我不知道。」喉嚨深處傳出嘶啞疲憊的聲音：「五滅，血親滅亡。我不知道，那班混帳們，他們都……我不知道。」他弓著肩，手指死死陷進手臂，用力得青筋直冒。「那班混帳們……」

「誰？」索隆問道。血親滅亡……他湊過頭去，也沒看到什麼傷痕，可是山治全身都疼得蜷曲起來。他們他媽對他幹了什麼？「你不知道什──」

山治搖著頭，還是把臉緊緊埋在膝上。「我不……早該……混帳們……」他死死咬住喉嚨，聲音乾澀，聲帶每次震動，連帶身體都止不住顫抖。「他們……」

「是誰？山治？」山隆又問題，手緊緊掐著鬼徹的劍把。「告訴我，我要知道該去砍誰。」

「別。」山治猛地抬頭，臉色死白，雙眼通紅，眼神散渙。「不是──不是這裏的人。與他們無關。」

「那天殺的混帳女神──」

「她什麼都沒做。誰也什麼都沒做。沒碰過我，什麼都沒做過，只是讓我看……我早該知道的。我不……」他又垂下頭來，快要窒息似的又急喘著氣，強迫自己繼續說：「有湖池水，注滿了女神之水，喝不得，但讓我看進去……她讓我看到……已經好幾天、好幾星期了吧。我早該知道的，就算身在偉大航道也該知道的。」

「知道什麼？」索隆死死咬著牙，讓自己的聲音平靜點。

山治一直沉默，久得讓人煩燥的死靜，然後他短促的喘了幾口氣，才喃喃道：「是巴拉蒂。他們……那些混帳們……」

索隆壓根聽不懂那含糊的咕噥聲。「那是怎樣──」

「女神──」山治的聲音逐漸清晰，卻變得毫無起伏：「她讓我看到巴拉蒂發生了什麼事。」

他又把頭埋到臂彎裏，就像要擋著什麼可怕的、聽不見的聲音似的。「首先是我的父母，但我早就知道了，只是記不清楚而已。不過我一直都記得我媽的樣子，她那驚恐的表情……不過他們的墳墓在陽光下還算平和。然後是我當實習廚師的船，沉到海底去了──我知道那些廚子連個墓也沒有，只剩下海底的殘骸，很久以前的事了。

「但我不知道……連巴拉蒂也……應該才剛發生的……那時我們該剛進偉大航道……但我早該知道的。總該知道的。

「餐廳下面的尾鰭還算完整，所以餐廳的牆就是滿佈彈孔，它還是浮著的……沒有人修牆了，一個都沒有了。廚房、餐桌、睡房……餐廳滿是打鬥痕跡，每個房間、每片地板都是血。血跡和屍……他們……他們全部都……」他緊掐著拳，指節泛白，緊緊壓著手臂，卻止不住顫抖。「沒有人把門關上，海鷗都飛進去了，他們……被喙了大半，但我還能分辨得出來……他們全部人。他們全都在、所有廚師，一個都不剩。連……」

「你看到了？」索隆追問：「你看到他們被──」

「沒。」山治的肩膀抖了抖。「他們沒讓我看到過去，不是要讓我看到那件事怎樣發生，只是──現在。他們讓我看到現在的情況。看到剩下來的東西。」

索隆往後挨著睡椅，重重坐在地上，默默盯著山治低垂的頭。金髮在昏黃的燈下發出黯淡的光茫。「誰會──」

「賞金獵人吧。」山治微微抬頭，從臂彎上瞟向索隆。「海賊獵人──是你認識的人吧？誰知道他們有幾人。政府一直沒撒回老頭的懸賞。」

「你沒看到，怎麼知道是賞金獵人？」

「他們──因為他們……不論生死，懸賞單都是這樣說的，所以他們只會把證據帶回去吧。把整具屍體留下來，就只把木腿拿走，還有他的……」山治皺皺眉，一陣悶痛死死逮住他的喉嚨。「把他的頭也拿去了，一流獵人都會這樣做的。換了是你也會一樣，當你還是──」

「不。」索隆說：「我是殺了幾個海賊，但我從不……」只把部份屍體帶回去，的確是某些海賊獵人的作風，因為比這整具屍體抬回去省事多了。但是，那些強得讓他不得不殺的海賊，理應更受尊重。

「以前也遇上過海賊獵人。」山治目光散煥，彷彿在遠方某個看不見的東西似的。「總能把他們擊退的。可是這次……定是一整艦海軍都他媽出動了吧。對著牆壁猛轟，把整個餐廳都炸了，大概是登船前就開始發炮了吧。肯定殺他們個措手不及……應該是早上突襲。要是晚上沒有顧客，我們──他們會通宵喝酒，第二天早上就那些懶骨頭就沒法起來了，就是往他們的頭直踢，他們都不到正午也起不來。幾星期前是卡爾涅的生日，所以他們的生日派對會直鬧到天亮吧……」

他又嚥了嚥。「要是我在場的話，或許我就可以……我就能做點什麼吧。如果我在場，要是我從沒離……但我甚至全不知情！我不知道啊。那些混帳們……派迪、卡爾涅、還有所有其他廚師……哲夫老頭。他們全都……我竟然不知道……」

「山治。」索隆試著說，但那聲音定是太小了；山治連看也沒看向他。

山治把膝抱得更緊，彷彿不抱自己抱緊就要粉碎飛散了。「要是我在場，要是我從沒離開的話，我應該做點什麼的，我就能把那些王八蛋趕走的。」

「別說胡話了。」索隆高聲說，終於讓山治注意到他了，雖然他的眼神是木然得讓人不安，沒半點怒氣。「我知道那些混帳廚師都很能打，如果東海裏真有誰能把巴拉蒂移平的話──」

山治悄聲道：「就算我幫不上忙，就算我能力不夠，但最少……在那時刻，我能跟他們一起面對……」

「你這白痴！」索隆吼道：「我是說如果！因為不可能，不會有人做得到。那事不可能發生。」

「我親眼看見的。」廚子渾身發抖：「我看到了，看到了屍體──」

「你他媽怎麼知道那是真的？你也說了，我以前也是個海賊獵人，藍海大多賞金獵人我都認識，沒有人他媽強得敢去動巴拉蒂──尤其在你們打敗克拉克之後，雖然當時有路飛幫忙──在那之後，誰還會動你們？就算哲夫的懸賞金多有高，他們也不會冒險的。」

「可能──可能他們不光是為了懸賞──」

「那還會是什麼？復仇？十多年以後才回來復仇？幹嘛要移平整個餐廳──要是他們真是衝著餐廳而來，幹嗎還把餐廳留下來？這不合理呀。」

「有什麼合理不合理的？」山治突然彈跳起來，幾乎把索隆撞倒。他不再縮作一團，卻把劍士撲倒，緊掐著拳，一副要跟他拼命的樣子。「那些王八蛋做了──只要你看到──」他渾身發顫，眼裏理智全無。

「但我沒有看到。」索隆說：「一直都是你他媽在自說自話，我半點不信。」

他早有心理準備，山治也踢得太慢了，沒半點勁，還讓自己失平衡，只來得及扶住牆壁穩住身體。索隆也懶得擋格，只是蹲身閃過，然後翻身站好。「難道你想我相信巴拉蒂被什麼半調子賞金獵人移平？就那麼幾門大炮幾枝槍，就把四十個格鬥廚師全部擺平？他們不如你強悍，但他們也不是凡凡之輩吧？你也說，你們曾趕走過賞金獵人吧？靠，路飛在巴拉蒂整整一周，這餐廳也能撐著不倒閉耶！還有誰能──」

「我親眼見到的。」山治喘息道，他沒法大叫，嗓子眼太乾澀了。「他們讓我看到──」

「他們讓你看的，就一定是真的嗎？」

「只要你看到──那是真的，那他媽太真實了。我真的看到了！」那圓睜的眼裏還滿載那情景，那焦點依舊聚焦於那不存在的物事。「他們全都……」

「白痴啊你？讓你看什麼都相信？」

他蓄意要讓山治生氣，反抗自己，但他還是看不見任何反應。與其說山治不攻擊他，倒不如說山治壓根沒注意到他在這。「他們不讓看的話，我甚至都不知道……」

「媽的！聽我說！」索隆把拳直揍到山治耳邊的牆上，俯身逼近，近得讓山治只能看他，只能迷茫地瞪著他。「不論你看到什麼，」索隆堅定地說，要把一字一句狠狠釘進廚子混沌的腦袋：「不論他們讓你看到什麼，都不是真的。要是巴拉蒂被殲，要是有人領了哲夫的懸賞──你肯定會知道的。就算身處偉大航道也會知道的。娜美有看那該死的報紙吧？報紙肯定會報導的。要是真的發生了，娜美也會跟你說的。所以那不是真的，山治。這五滅什麼的，就是那三八女神讓你看個騙局呀。那不是真的。」

「那──」山治的嗓子跟身體一樣不住顫抖：「那不是──真的──」

「不是真的，除非她真的動手殺了他們──但這不過是個儀式而且，所以全部都不是真的，只是個天殺的儀式而已，幻覺什麼的。為了這儀式，他們非得讓你看點什麼不可。你想他們怎樣？難道讓你看巴拉蒂的真實情況？讓你看他們在做飯倒酒，朝著侍應生大聲吆喝？這是哪門子的滅呀？」

「……待應生？」山治頹然抵在上，一手撐著死白的臉。「沒有……我沒見到……」

「沒有任何你不認識的人吧？」索隆追問：「沒有顧客，沒有待應生，也沒有你不認識的新廚師吧──你說他們全都在。沒有人下船補給什麼的嗎？沒有人逃脫，也沒有人在敵船作戰？」

「沒──沒有。」山治顫抖著呼氣，最後一絲怒氣消失；要不是抵著牆，他早該一下跌倒了。他頹然坐在地上，把頭抵著牆，手肘靠在膝上讓手無力垂下。「我沒見到……正常總會有人不在的，總會有人往外面跑，不然睡房就要擠死人了。但我沒看到……」

「那不是真的，山治。不過是個該死的騙局而已。」索隆在他跟前蹲著，讓他只能看向自己，而不是看著腦海裏那片慘況。「要是哲夫知道，你以為他會被幾個不成氣候的賞金獵人打倒，他會怎樣對你？」

要是以為那短短的抽氣聲是山治忍不住發笑，那也太寬容了吧；不過看到他努力坐好，試著裝出一派鎮定的樣子，索隆倒願意認為他是笑了。「混帳老頭……他會把我往牆上直踹吧。他……他沒……」

「他沒死。」

「沒死。我想他沒死……那不合理吧？他們讓我看的東西，並不會理，但我相信了……該死。」他掩著嘴，死死從指縫呼吸。「我怎麼會……我根本沒懷疑過，半點沒有……太真實了。正中他們下懷。媽的，我真是蠢死了。」

「不錯。」索隆揉揉頭皮，五指在短綠髮間耙過。「你的確是蠢死了，而且餓死了，渴死了，還失了不少血，本該站不起來的。」

山治轉過頭，從亂髮後長長看著他。「還死不了。」

「欸，對啦對啦，你還能踹扁我，不用試了，行不？呆著別動就好。」索隆站起來，走到睡椅把那堆氈子捧過來。拉起氈子的一角向他獻寶。

山治朝那小堆水果直眨眼。「這啥？」

索隆哼道：「還說是廚子勒，連食物也認不出來了。」

「不吃。」山治瞇瞇眼，別過頭去。

「快點。」索隆撿起幾顆葡萄，直往他臉上推。

「不餓。」

索隆凝視著他。「你才沒那麼笨。沒有人看到的，他們不會知道。」

「你才不知道。」山治垂著頭閉上眼。「縱使祭司沒看到……還有女神呀。」

「可別說你相信這鬼話──」

「我不能冒險！」山治突然吼道：「要是我不照做──我不……縱使他們讓我再來一遍，我也不知道自己能否……」

「那算了。」索隆咕噥：「我們離開這裏吧。」

「他們會殺了那女孩的。你樂意這樣？」

「媽的，沒有人知道！就吃幾顆吧，那還該不算飲食吧──」

他又把葡萄伸過去，但廚子正眼不瞧一下，只是用力把他的手拍開，讓葡萄飛到半空，在地氈上彈跳滾動。然後，索隆也來不及阻止，他就抓起氈子一揚，讓剩下的葡萄全都掉到地上。

那麼一番大動作代價很大；山治一臉死灰，挨著牆重重坐下，喘不過氣來。「不行。」他喘息道：「我答應過的。」然後他咧嘴壞笑：「何況連葡萄皮也不去掉，你是哪門子的侍者啊你？」

索隆白他一眼，搖著頭把葡萄撿起來，用氈子裹好丟到走廊。下次祭司再來時，他可不想費神跟他們解釋哪來的葡萄。媽的，他大可說是夜宵呀，他們會相信的。也他媽太好騙了吧……居然相信海賊還有道義。真是壞到腦殼了。

他回到房間時，山治已經挪到睡椅，坐在一端了。他陰鬱地盯著腳尖，似乎在考量要不要花氣力脫掉鞋子。

索隆也沒說什麼，只是坐在他身旁。也沒等多久，山治就低啞道：「我餓了。」

「我想也是。」

「我以為自己還記得肚子餓的感覺，但我錯了。我記不起來了。」他緊掐雙手，死死盯著交架的指節。「我他媽是個笨蛋吧。」

「嘖，這我老早就知道了。」索隆嘆道：「廚子，你之前怎麼啥都不說？這儀式開始前，你幹嗎不跟我說說女祭司的事？」

「我該說什麼？該知道的你都知道了。一切都是我的錯。你也說過了──你老早就知道我是個笨蛋。」

「不錯。」索隆盯著天花，天花高得連燈光也照不上去，天花鑲嵌變得迷蒙不清。「你聽說過，我入伙的經過嗎？」

山治聳聳肩。「猜也是八九不離十吧。肯定是『你好，你是海賊獵人羅羅諾亞‧索隆。你那幾把劍用得真好，來當我的船員吧。』然後你說『不要。』他說『一定要。』之後你惹上什麼麻煩，結局也差不多吧。」

索隆忍不住微笑，自己也挺驚訝的。「……差不多吧，不過他找上我的時候我已經有麻煩了，只是我不知道而已。我還以為自己在做交易，不知道那海軍混球的天殺兒子不守信諾，跟我耍陰的。」

「這裏的人不會這樣做。」

「我知道。」

「那麼，你是說我該陰他們？把女祭司害死然後──」

「我是說──」索隆說：「換了是我也一樣，就算是蠢也好。總會有更重要的事。」

山治一動不動，索隆都以為他可能沒了呼吸，得忍著不一掌巴下去，讓他再呼吸過來。「嗯。」金髮廚子總算有反應了，然後他稍稍抬起右手，張開五指。「挨過五個了。」

「只剩兩個。」

「還不容易嗎。」山治說。

「還是去睡陣子吧。」索隆說著站起來，讓山治能獨佔睡椅。當山治純良的點點頭，乖乖躺下時，他試著裝得毫不介意睡椅被佔──他還真的不介意勒，讓他挺驚訝的。山治沒有閉上眼，卻死死盯著遠方的牆壁，像是要在模糊的陰影下看出什麼。索隆看到他的喉結不住滑動，聽到他壓抑著低啞嘆息。

「巴拉蒂沒事。」索隆說：「他們全都沒事。哲夫、派廸、卡爾涅、還有其他人，他們全都沒事。那不是真的。」

「你又不能肯定。」

「不肯定不代表我說錯。」索隆掏進口袋，摸到幾乎忘了的盒煙。「喏，明天這一切都結束時──」第二天快過去了，這比自己被綁在海軍基地時更難挨──「回到船上就給餐廳寄封信吧，很快就會收到回信了，就去確認一下。不過我現在就能說，壓根什麼事都沒有。」

「你說得都對。」山治反諷道，倒是索隆要把嘆息嚥下去了。廚子翻個身背向索隆，一手枕在頭下，一手抵在胸前。

索隆走到房間一端把燈滅掉，山治都默不作聲；但劍士回頭看，卻發現他蜷曲著身子，也沒法止住肩膀猛顫，就是星光黯淡也清晰可見。

「廚子？」

「沒──沒事。」山治咕噥，隱隱夾雜一下嗆咳。

「我要到走廊鍛鍊。」索隆故意高聲說：「這裏熱死了。」

「隨便你。」

索隆把門推開，木門輕輕刮上木框時，山治輕聲說：「索隆？」

「嗯？」

「謝了……葡萄的事。」他的聲音聽上去很累，不像完全清醒；但他還能帶點諷刺：「雖然我沒吃過。」

「隨便你。」索隆說著離開，讓他睡去了。

 

To Be Continued


	8. 【尋覓】

【尋覓】

索隆被映到臉上的陽光弄醒了，驚跳起來，身體抵在石牆上變得冷涼僵硬。他揉揉手臂讓麻痺的肌肉血氣運行，然後越過窗子爬進房間。

廚子不見了。

索隆都不記得自己睡著了。現在才剛日出不久，但那些傢伙是破曉前來要人的，媽的自己怎麼會睡得無知無覺，廚子被帶走了也不知道？嘖，那傢伙起碼也該跟他說句呀，在祭司來要人的時候──要是當時自己醒著──

他走下高塔，遇到祭司跟助手，但他們全都忙得沒法管他。事實上，他們一發現索隆，都突然想記自己有事要忙，有幾個甚至匆忙得絆倒袍子直摔在地上；也有些不像被獵的鹿般四處逃竄的祭司，倒是困惑地一問三不知。

有個看起來十分緊張的年輕助手，索隆抓過那瘦得不行的手臂，搖了搖得讓他不再石化。「喂，你聽說過七滅吧？在哪舉行？」

那男孩嚥了嚥，喉結不住滑動。「我──我不知──」他的目光從索隆臉上飄到劍上又立即往上，瞳孔不住收縮。他尖聲道：「──不能說！我不能說！請不要──」

索隆放開手，助手把手縮回馬上揉著，讓他有點吃驚。他有抓那麼用力麼？沒有吧？「抱歉──」

助手搖搖頭。「不，不，我很抱歉──真的，我只是──」

「我不會插手的。」索隆說：「我保證。」

「我不能──」

「那起碼讓我知道儀式要挨多久。」

「我不能說，先生。」那孩子顫著聲音說：「我是指──」

「誰都不能說。」一把平靜的嗓音從身邊傳來，索隆轉過身來看到那金髮助手。

也不管她那嚇壞了的弟兄，她把托盤推給索隆，上面還有兩顆飯糰。「給您，先生。今早我負責伙食，知道您還沒有來拿早餐。」

索隆沒管飯糰，只問：「誰都不能說是什麼意思？」

「女神滅亡在每個人都不一樣。」她解釋道。那孩子趁機從走廊跑走了，索隆也懶得阻止，那女助手也似乎不打算逃。「我不能說更多了。」

「但儀式不是真的啊。你們那混帳女神不過是在舉行儀式吧，不過是個騙局──」

「女神是真的。」那溫柔的語氣帶著不容置疑的強硬。

「我才不知道她是什麼鬼。」索隆說：「是真是假我也懶得管，但她讓我伙伴看的，是假的，只是天殺的幻覺而已。」

「月之女神曾讓我看到神示。」金髮女人說：「全部都成真了。」

「你就說吧。但女神騙了他，我要知道她現在又要讓他做什麼鬼。」

「身為侍者，您不可──」

「去他的，我不當侍者了。他們在哪？」

「只有侍者和神僕才能接近罪人，因為罪人在女神手裏。」她看向他，眼睛在晨光中顯得柔和。「但您的伙伴是個好人，也很堅強。我以前曾看過儀式──」

「嘿。你一直在看吧？這裏沒有別的好做吧？嘿。」索隆怒道：「我什麼都不會做，我保證。我只是想看看而已。你們把他帶到哪？」

「您不可──」

「去你的。」

「我不能說，先生。」

索隆緊掐著拳，一拳揮在身後的牆上，緩慢卻斷然。他聽到石頭碎裂，讓聲音完全靜止下來，才輕聲問：「人在哪？」

她呆瞪著花崗岩塊塊剝落，手裏的托盤掉到腳邊，飯糰滾落。她呆著不動，像被蛇盯住的青蛙似的死死看著他。可是她沒有回答，雖然眼裏滿佈驚惶，但堅定不屈的神色更甚。這女人跟死廚子一樣頑固。他嘆口氣：「算了。」

他轉身離開，感到身後女人的振作過來，用力呼吸才問道：「您要去哪──」

「我自己去找。」

「先生，您不能──」她走上幾步想追上，但他停下腳步時她驚得不動。

「我保證不會搗亂，但不代表我會袖手旁觀。你們對他做什麼也不告訴我。」他也不轉身，手按上劍柄。「別擋著。」

她喁喁著或是反對，或是同應，或是他近來聽得太多的無力道歉，但那也太小聲了，一下就被他重重的腳步聲淹過，沒法辨清。她沒有追上來。

大天井裏的噴泉跟平常一樣人多，但看不見祭司可疑的聚集在一起，看不見大祭司女祭司，更看不見廚子。穿著袍子的市民看到他走過去，馬上作鳥獸散，好幾個還差點沒掉到水池裏。他們有誰知道儀式的事？大概還知道得不大清楚吧。她才說過，只有神僕或侍者才能見他。這寺廟也他媽太大了吧，整整三個高塔，山治在哪個房間都可以啊。索隆不曉得他們要做什麼，自然也不知道自己該找什麼。該找大房間？還是小房間？這裏有鎖了的房間吧？他也沒見過什麼房門，就盡是沒門的入口，不然就是絲幕。要強闖也用不上劍吧。

有門沒門也沒關係，就是他真的把門弄倒，山治也不會跑的。他們把他弄到鐵籠也可以，索隆倒樂意如此，起碼他曉得該怎樣對付個鐵籠。

六滅，第二個女神滅亡，倒數第二個儀式。那小不點女祭司也會在場。找到她就能找到廚子了。那男孩昨晚說過什麼？女祭司總是會跟女神說話──大多時間會，好吧，要是那個三八女神不在耍脾氣的話，她們會在噴水池或女祭間房間說話，可不會有人願意告訴他房間在哪啊。但她昨天來過他們的房間，向其他人謊稱要去自己的女祭司間。那麼，兩個房間大概都在同一個高塔吧。到他們房間的樓梯有很多，還有往更高層的樓梯呢。

索隆在飯堂、寺廟的門欄、與放著纏滿藤蔓石像的中庭之間不住打轉，總算找到尚算眼熟的旋轉石階。他爬上二樓，越過兩個祭司（索隆稍稍亮出劍身，他們就完全沒打算阻擋他了），一掌推開絲幕，用力得木框都飛脫掉到地上。但房間只是個睡房而已，兩整列空蕩蕩的睡椅鋪上整齊的床單，房間中央也是一根直通天花的石柱。

三樓的房間也是一樣，只是其中一列的睡椅缺了一張，他倆房間的睡椅就是從這來的吧。在四樓，樓梯伸展出一道繞著高塔的走廊，可是他沿著走廊走，沒遇上任何入口或路角，終究卻回到起點。他再試走一篇，這次用手摸著牆壁走，但牆壁滑不溜手，石塊間連讓劍插進去的空隙都沒有。

索隆再走上樓梯，卻回到自己的房間去了，還是空無一人的，廚子還沒有回來。要不要在這等？那些人之前都會把他帶回這裏的──

──可這次他們真會把他帶回來嗎？『最後一天會讓滅亡成真』。

他按捺著不一拳把窗子打破，離開房間再去爬樓梯。他們房間之上倒只有走廊，沒有半個入口。他只得沿著走廊走了兩遍。牆上什麼都沒有，只有或塗或刻的符號。要不要仔細看清楚呢──他突然聽到樓上有聲音。或者是有人說話。

他跑上樓梯，盡頭只有一扇門。貨真價實的、厚重的橡木門，還用鐵樁死死嵌進石製門框。他伸手撫上門，門就自動大開，平衡錘重讓門輕易趟開。

他不再聽到剛才的聲音，就只剩風聲而已。他爬上門後的梯子，推開頭上傾斜的木板，發現自己走到高塔的塔頂去了。層層疊疊的瓦片在他身後漸堆成明顯的圓錐體，塔尖比他整整高出兩倍。這邊沒有位置能舉行儀式，但索隆攀上最接近的瓦塊，爬到塔尖上看向其剩兩樓高塔，三樓高塔都差不多高吧。可是，他什麼都沒看到，樓塔所有玻璃窗都反映出灰濛濛的天空，跟石灰色的高塔倒是相襯。風颼颼吹過三樓高塔，帶來鎮外雪峰夾雜著清松樹香的陣陣寒流。

他轉身回到梯子想爬到下面時，卻突然聲到一聲悶悶的碰撞聲。門被關上了。索隆一把放開梯子，乾脆直跳到下面扯著門把。可是門動也不動。他試著推門，但門被栓上了。沒有腳步聲，也沒有誰把門關上的痕跡。

「喂！」先叫了再算，他用力搥著木門：「讓我出去！」

沒有人回答。「我該不是囚犯吧？」索隆大吼，用力搥著厚厚的門板：「開門！」

步上最後的樓梯時，他沒見到有人在，沒有人跟著他，他是這樣想的，而且能不動聲息移動、不讓他察覺的人也不多。或許他們是不想他接近儀式，但沒有人把他引到這樣來呀。

不，是你自己咎由自取的。豬頭！這些傢伙天殺的有禮貌，就放下戒心了嗎？「放我出去！」

仍然沒動靜。木門又厚重又結實，就是用肩死死撞門也絲紋不動，用踢的也不行吧。換山治來踢倒行，要是他在這裏，而不是被帶到什麼鬼地方的話……

索隆又用力搥門，仔細聆聽那悶悶的聲音，然後抽出雪走，皺眉舉劍。劍不如斧，胡來的話這名刀也就完了。雪走的劍身最輕，但他不能把這任務交給鬼徹，也不能如此貶損和道。

空間有限，他只得小心調整角度擊出最大的力量。他像要揮斧似的緊繃著臂，狠狠揮下砍進木門，卻傳出震耳欲聾的金屬互擊聲。那鐵樁跟木門是連為一體的，怪不得門見鬼的重。

這裏空間不足，沒法一下把鐵劈了。也許花一兩小時就能慢慢砍爛，可是他沒時間了。他還真是他媽的弱。

他再爬上梯子，仔細打量四周，高塔的石牆太陡峭爬不下去。要是他們不信任山治，要用強的把他留下來，大概就該把他關在這吧──下不達地，上抵青天。早陣子還算天朗氣清，但現在大片雲霧從海面滾滾而來。太陽被層層灰雲擋住，烈風寒涼得讓人全身泛起雞皮疙瘩。他朝塔外大叫，但不曉得塔內有沒有人聽得見，樓塔之間也寬得沒法造成回音。

他再考慮其他方法。爬下去不容易，但往下跳得話，或許能抓住下面其中一個陽台。還是說該把瓦片弄下去？瓦片掉到地上時總該會有人注意到吧，能砸到誰的頭上就更惹人注目了，但其他人可不樂意。還是先看清楚再丟比較好。確定腳下的瓦片固定後，他小心地橫行到塔頂邊緣。那邊沒有扶手，他只得把鞋尖抵在低低的脊壟，然後往外俯視。

塔下的人比想像中多，藍金交錯的長袍滾滾翻飛。他們在塔下團團亂轉讓人心煩氣燥，大概是在找他吧？「喂！」他朝他們大叫：「上面！」但他們離他太遠，也不知道有沒有注意到他。「看上面啊豬頭！」他又大吼。如果他們不是要找他……

「──先生？」

索隆僵住了，摒住氣息仔細聆聽。又是一下試探的敲門聲。「唔，先生，您在塔頂嗎？」

「對！」你這豬頭。那模糊的嗓音他認出來了，是今早他搭訕過的助手。他吃力地爬上瓦片，差點沒滑倒，沒抓住活板門就完了。他一把把門扯開，跳下梯子。

在門的另一端的孩子似乎很迷惑。「但是您是怎樣把門反鎖的？」

「不曉得，是風把門帶上的吧。」或是別的東西，或是別的人。大概吧，這裏的傢伙可沒那個膽量。「把門打開。我不會到那天殺的儀式搗亂，我保證──」

「我相信您，先生。只是您也沒法去干擾，因為那已經──」

「開門！」

門閂吱呀作響，門呯地打開時索隆趕忙往後跳，差點沒被門重重打飛。站在走廊的助手緊張地朝他眨眨眼。「儀式不會在塔頂舉行的，先生，但您的伙伴應該回到房間去了──」

索隆一下越過他，幾乎把孩子掀翻在地，跳下旋轉樓梯，三步併作兩步邁，快得連摔倒也來不及了。來到房間前的走廊時，他緩下腳步，一把扯開絲幕。

房間空無一人，那助手弄錯了吧？然後他往內望。

他一下子衝進去，也不曉得自己是不是穿牆而過的。山治早就在那，僵硬的黑西服死死嵌入天邊荒涼黯灰，烈風不住把金髮打到瞼上臉上。亂舞的金髮下是空洞的表情，微微張嘴，呆滯彷似欲言又止。索隆張嘴想叫他，卻沒有作聲，以免驚亂時光流動。

混帳廚子危立陽台邊緣扶手以外，只剩鞋跟抵住陽台，雙手輕勾欄杆，身軀在淒冷的半空中搖搖欲墮。

 

To Be Continued


	9. 【六滅】

【六滅】

風止了，只剩欲聾的死寂。「廚子。」索隆冒險叫道，可是嗓音乾澀，就像他才是兩天沒喝水的人。他舔舔唇，再喚一遍──鎮靜，別嚇倒他──「廚子，你在幹嘛……」

山治睜開雙眼，轉頭面向索隆。索隆距他才幾步之遙，但山治不握好欄柵，他不敢貿然走近。可是他仍能看見廚子眼裏一片空洞，久久沒法把索隆辨認出來。當他總算知道索隆在身前時，他睜大了眼，索隆聽到他的呼吸變得急促。

「索隆。我──」他啞聲道。

「在這，我在這。」索隆連忙回答，但他想要接近時，山治卻放開一隻手想要擋住他。他僵住了；山治把身子往外挨，在陽台上根本站立不穩，就只靠四根手指鬆鬆挽住欄柵。「廚子。」索隆立住不動。鎮定、保持鎮定、別突然大叫、別嚇倒他。「沒事的。我這就不動──廚子，往後靠一點，別──」

山治動也不動，朝索隆眨了眼，手勾著欄柵懸吊在半空。他緩緩說：「我在等你。得告訴你……你沒見到……」

「我沒見到。」索隆不動聲息地緩緩挪上一小步。「我不在場，什麼也沒見到。發生什麼事？」他再挪上兩步，來到了欄杆，但還是太遠了碰不到山治。「六滅是什麼？」他往下瞄向塔下的園子，蛇繞的石子路就在下面。

倒也算不上高，路飛偶爾會把他扔到更高的地方──當然，那陣子他是往海裏降落的，不然就是跺在路飛的橡膠肚皮上；可是，讓他兩腳著地的話，這裏往下掉也該死不了的。只要自己能衝快點，在半空抓住這傢伙就好，應該有幾秒讓他抓住再調整身體的……

「六滅。」山治喁聲說道，讓索隆馬上轉看向他的臉。山治雙唇扭出笑容，眼裏卻一片空洞。「沒舉行六滅，被……打斷了。」烈風又再吹起，讓黑西服的外套翻飛，亂髮擋住了眼。

「打斷了？」

「是我的錯。都是我的錯。」山治一手拂開臉上的亂髮，唯一抓住欄柵的手打滑了。「他是這樣說的，他說得對。」

「抓好欄柵！」去你媽的保持鎮定，去你媽的理解他講什麼屁話──索隆還沒來得及撲上前去，廚子就轉過身來，眼裏一抹無法言喻的東西讓索隆生生頓住。「不。」山治說：「你不明白。」他嚥了嚥，喉頭卻乾澀得只能嗆咳。「他們──他們全都……」

「我們早說過了吧，那只是幻──」

「不是巴拉蒂。」山治說道。風止下來了，但索隆還是覺得寒意直冒。「不是幻覺。女神──她還來不及讓我看什麼。六滅開始之前，他們來了。如你說的一樣。他們等著我們不耐煩，所以過來找人了。」

「什麼？」索隆緊抓住欄柵，用力得快把它掐碎了，彷彿他才是要掉下去的人。「你在說什──」

「是我的錯，他是這樣說的。他們來找我，都是來找我。他們都來救我了，以為我會……」山治深深凝視著索隆，目光快要燒出兩個洞來了。毫無笑意的笑容把他的嘴咧得更大，深沉沙啞的聲音不住發顫，語調卻全無起伏。「娜美桑來了，娜美桑來救我了。我們都在寺廟裏，在噴泉下的大堂裏，四處都有水流。大祭司在吟唱，女祭司也是。我只想一口水，一小口也行。

「然後，他們還沒吟唱完，他們還沒有做好準備，娜美桑來了，羅賓醬也來了，其他人也跟來了。他們要來救我了。祭司都在大叫，但他們還是來了──試著阻止他們，祭司試過，我也試著阻止，女祭司、她在哭。但女神不再聽她的祈求了，女神她──她的儀式，她絕不輕饒入侵者……」他越說越快，嗓音越見拔尖，像暴風前夕的預兆。「是我的錯。他們全部，他們全都來找我，但我──別過來！」索隆朝他挪去，但山治往後猛拉，用力得一下又轉向外面，鞋尖在陽台邊緣打滑。索隆又僵住了，山治頭搖得像撥浪鼓，好像要把頭甩乾似地。「你沒見──我先得告訴你，你才能──」

「進來再說，我會聽的。把手給我，廚子──」

「你不明白──是我的錯！」山治一腳踹向欄柵，那一腳就是不及平日凶狠，石製的陽台也不住龜裂破碎。「我──他們都──」他的嗓子也要破碎了，因別的打擊而粉碎。「你沒見到，他們如何──」

「發生什麼事？」索隆費力地問：「你看到什麼？」

「我看到──」在他圓睜的眼睛裏，索隆清楚看到那虛空的瞳孔映出整片黯灰穹蒼。「我看到女神。她很漂亮，他媽的很漂亮。她抬高手，我看到──那些火焰，是我的錯，一片死白。我再看得見時，他──他們──他們全都……」

他死死吸氣，空氣在胸膛沙礫似的悶聲作響。「他們死了，索隆。喬巴、烏索普、羅賓醬、娜、娜美桑、路飛。他們都死了，是我的──」

「說什麼屁話。」索隆吼道：「他們不在這！他們一直沒來過這裏！這也只是個天殺的騙局而已！又是騙──」

「不是幻覺。他們沒讓我看過什麼。」山治說：「這次我也沒能看進什麼鬼水池。這不是什麼儀式！祭司什麼也不知道，他們也沒想過會這樣。他們從門外闖進來，娜美桑跟路飛還有其他人，闖進來時，祭司大叫著要他們離開──除了祭司跟我，還有女神以外，誰也不能進來──但他們還是來了，來救我。他們來了，但他們──」

「他們沒來！」要是他們全都來了，索隆定會聽見的──要是他們要來找他跟山治，要是路飛決定要離開，他們的確會來這裏，但要是他們來了，索隆一定會見到他們，聽見他們的聲音。

山治說過噴泉下的大堂，大概是跟廚房一樣在地底吧，搞不好比廚房更深。他在樓塔裏跑了個遍，知道厚重的石牆能阻隔任何聲音：而且他不知道山治是什麼時候被帶走的，也不知道自己睡了多久。

但是索隆一定會知道的，要是他們真的來了，索隆一定會知道的。他們不是誰，是他的船員呀。整個寺廟都會聽得見他們吵鬧的，靠，搞不好連整個城鎮也會聽到。「那是不可能的，廚子，給我從那欄柵下來──」

「那是不可能的。」山治的嗓音乾裂：「那是不可能的，但的確發生了。他們死了──」

「夠了。」

「他們死了，是我害的。」

「夠了。」索隆吼道：「就算是真的，也不是你的錯──那不是真的，他們沒死──你也說了，是那三八女神──」

「不是女神。」山治那無聲的嘶啞聲讓他沒法聽清。「他們全都沒錯。」他往下看去，索隆順著他的目光看向陽台邊緣，看向他那岌岌可危的立腳點。原來亮黑的皮鞋沾上鏽色，褲腳也變得暗黑濡濕。

索隆這才發現，空中傳來淡淡的銅臭味，讓他胃裏翻騰。他還不熟識這種血腥氣嗎？「廚子──你的鞋子──」

「紅足山治，有人會這樣叫我嗎？」山治高抬著腳仔細打量鞋子；縱使另一隻腳在石上打滑，讓他在半空更岌岌可危，他也還是沒抓緊欄柵。「我從沒想過耶。不過我從老頭身上學習踢技，要是他再沒法擔當這外號，總得有人來繼承吧……」

「是誰的血？廚子？是你的──」

「不是我的。」山治更用力搖頭。「他在對我大吼，說這全是我的錯，在女神對付他們之前，他是這樣說的……他說得對，這都是我的錯。但我沒法思考，沒法呼吸。什麼都沒有，我再能看見的時候，什麼都沒了……他們兩個，就在我腳邊，這些血──四處都是水，但我碰不得，不能把血洗掉，他們不讓我──」

「那不是真的。」這句話索隆說過太多次，都熟稔得變成反射了。可是他不認為對方有被打動過。「不是真的，不是真的──」

「索隆。」山治怎麼可能突然變得平靜？他還在陽台外搖搖欲墮，卻一派沉著冷靜，太荒謬了。「你帶著劍吧？」

「嗯？當然有。」索隆直瞪著他，怎麼可能不帶？三柄劍一直都在腰上掛著。

「好吧。」山治說著伸出手來，理所當然得讓索隆呆怔半晌才反應過來。

索隆閃身上前去要抓住他，手指緊緊箍著廚子的手腕，想把他拽進來。山治以另一隻手撐著欄柵、笨拙地要躍進去。索隆不甚輕緩地猛拉他，讓他在陽台上踉蹌穩住身子，然後一掌把他推進房間。

索隆把身後的窗戶砸上，讓玻璃窗喀噠作響後，才放開山治的手。金髮廚子再走幾步，一手抵牆穩住身子，還是平靜得不尋常。「我以前也不相信的，在我親眼看到女神之前，我都以為女神是假的。」

「廚子，不論你以為自己看到什麼──」

「她只在那裏一陣子而已，才一瞬，就不見了。可是我們都見到她。娜美桑、羅賓醬她們都不害怕。路飛跟其他人去攻擊祭司時，她們直直走向女神消失的位置。然後女神又突然出現，只那麼一瞬，快得只來得後看清她有多漂亮。她高舉著手──」山治笨拙地模仿那動作，活像指揮家悠悠揚手引出音樂。「到處都是火，幽藍的火焰。他們都說，女神為他們燃冰，而藍焰是最熾熱的火，做飯最合適了。她離羅賓醬最近──一切都發生得很快，但還是來得及看清。

「她的臉，索隆，羅賓醬的臉，在火勢猛得什麼都看不見前，她亮藍的眼睛比火焰更熾烈。她連叫也叫不出來，只是死死盯著我。但娜美──娜美桑……」

他結巴著緊掐著拳，絕望地死握著什麼看不見的東西。「娜美桑掙扎很久……她一直慘叫……叫著我的名字，她叫的該是我的名字。那火焰──祭司按著我，有五六個祭司吧，我不知道，他們也不是特別強壯，但我卻沒法──他媽太弱了，我掙不了。她倒下去，試著把火撲滅……在地上打滾，往身上撲打，但火焰不在她身上，是在她體內的，火焰從她體內蜂擁而出，她的血定要變成燃料……那氣味……她一直在慘叫，直至喉嚨被燒掉為止……」

山治緊掐著拳，一縷血絲從掌心蜿蜒而下，到末端凝結成珠掉到地氈上。索隆動不了。不可能的，他想這樣大吼，可是他倆都經歷過太多。搞不好是能力者在假裝神祇，讓他們上當？還是什麼沒法想像的事？這是偉大航道，有什麼是不可能的？不是真的，縱使女神是真的，這事件也不可能是真的。他不知道怎樣表達，他的舌頭大概被死死釘住了。

山治彷似別無他選地不斷說著。一字一句不住絕望地迅速崩瀉而出，止也止不住。「喬巴也努力過了。他們都大叫著讓他停下來──我大概也在叫吧，我聽不到自己的聲音，他們不放開我──喬巴也努力試過了。他試著幫她們，火焰竄得老高──他也在哭，但沒有放棄。他試著把火撲滅，變大了要撲在她們身上，想把火悶熄。接下來他也燒起來了，他的皮毛，像個火把似的燒起來了。變成火炙鹿肉了。」胸膛深處傳出嘶啞痙攣的笑聲。「他們三人都燒起來了。羅賓醬，喬巴，娜美桑──娜美桑的髮絲一向比火焰還要艷麗，可是該是暖金的火焰，不是幽藍的──」

「廚子！你他媽振作起來呀！」索隆命令。

山治含混不清的說得飛快，連換氣也來不及，再讓他說下去就要窒息了。索隆不得不伸手，想一巴掌讓他回復過來。可是他才一動作，山治就馬上醒察過來，突然頓住自己瘋瘋痴痴的胡言亂語，用力擋住、猛扭住索隆的手。他深吸一口氣看進索隆的雙眼，幾近理性地說：「別這樣，你必需──必需讓我告訴你。我一停下來就說不下去了，你一定得知道──」

「我什麼都不用知道。你只是作了個沒頭沒腦的惡夢而已，不是真的──」

山治後退一步，俯身後鞋上一抹，直起身子把手直遞向索隆。枯乾的紅楬污跡。「這不是血嗎？」他揉揉指尖：「這不是幻覺吧？不是惡夢吧？」

「這是……」這是血。索隆對這種暗紅也太熟識了，不可能會認錯的，會搞錯的就只是來源──

「一切都來得太快，其他人還來不及反應。連路飛也來不及反應。」山治又變得沉著冷靜，讓人毛骨悚然，聲音毫無起伏，臉上毫無表情。索隆認為廚子還是帶點歇斯底里比較好，帶點瘋狂總比一片死寂好。「他和烏索普起初還是衝向祭司的，後來都嚇得呆瞪著。而我……要是只有他倆過來的話，要是娜美桑沒來，要是羅賓醬沒來，或是喬巴……他們就能──要是只有路飛的話，他速度那麼快，女神也許不能……就是這些吧，我好像在大叫這些。然後路飛看著我。

「他看著我，氣得不得了。我從沒見過他那麼生氣，但只要見過，就絕對忘不了。他說『是你的錯，都是你的錯』，又說『我絕對饒不了你』，就朝著我衝過來，把礙事的祭司都撞飛，就像丟木柴似的把他們丟開，向著我直衝過來，然後我不記得了，眼前一片花白，我不記得了。只有慘叫聲，我還記得他們的慘叫聲，她的慘叫聲，路飛──『我絕對饒不了你』，或許他在哭，或者我在哭，我不知道。

「然後我就站在那，一個人站著，路飛在躺在我的腳邊。烏索普──烏索普，他該逃走了啊，他不是該逃走了嗎？起碼讓烏索普逃……但他就在那，半趴在路飛身上，像是要保護他似的。他們的眼睛睜得老大，不是看向我，什麼都看不了，卻沒有被燒掉。四周都是血，他們身上都是血，地上都是血，我的身上都是血。

「女神沒有為我辯護，祭司也……他們大不必為我辯護。他說得對，他說得對，這是我的錯，但我什麼都沒想，什麼都想不了，直至我回到這裏，回到這天殺的房間，我知道你會回來的。要等你，要告訴你，索隆，但我……我等不了，但非等不可。你一定得知道，所以……」

他深吸口氣，用力挺起胸膛抬起頭，堅定地迎向索隆的目光。他緩緩舉手，張開雙臂，然後仰著頭露出喉頭，烱烱看向索隆，說道：「你的權利。拿去。」

「拿──」

「你跟鷹眼說過吧。」山治說：「背上的傷是劍士的恥辱。」

「你他媽在說什麼？」索隆艱難說道。

「你有三柄劍吧？你不必用和道，我知道它有特殊意義，別讓我的血弄髒它。但其他兩柄──」

「我才不會──」

「你還想知道什麼？索隆？」山治清冷銳利的聲音在石壁迴蕩。「你想聽喬巴的慘叫聲嗎？想知道他叫得有多淒慘，到眼淚都被蒸乾才能停住嗎？你想我告訴你，火焰終於熄滅時剩下的有什麼嗎？燒到骨頭也不剩，就只有一堆焦黑的灰燼，誰打誰根本分不出來……認不出來啊，連娜美桑也認不出來了，除了她的手向我伸過來，手指也變成焦黑的枯骨連在灰炭人形旁邊，搖搖欲墮……」

「廚子，那不是──」

「你想知道烏索普的胸膛變成怎樣麼？白森森的肋骨條條伸出，被折斷得乾淨俐落──你猜心臟停止跳動後，要花多少時間肺才能停止呼吸？連脊骨都被踹碎了，他動不了，什麼都做不了，只能躺在那樣，受盡折磨而死。路飛──路飛沒有痛苦上很久，應該沒有痛苦上很久，他的腦袋被踹得陷進去一大塊，血都湧向草帽，把帽子浸透了。他的眼睛圓睜，滿佈驚愕，沒有痛苦、沒有怒意，就只有驚愕──」

「夠了，廚子。」索隆無意壓低聲音，可是他連自己也不曉得有沒有聽見自己說什麼。「拜託，停下來吧。」

「你還想聽什麼？索隆。你還想知道什麼？」山治的聲音繃緊得無法顫料，快要崩裂了。「為什麼還不出鞘？你忘了該怎樣用劍──」

「才不。」索隆聽到自己的聲音在發抖。「不過是個騙局而已，他媽是個謊言。」非得是個謊言不可──先勿論別的，山治也不可能強得打敗路飛吧，就是在最佳狀態也不行，他現在太虛弱了，尤其路飛動了真怒。

──不過，要是山治誤會了（他現在有點精神錯亂了吧），路飛壓根沒打算攻擊他，也沒想過會被自己信賴的船員攻勢──要是路飛受了極大影響，因為親眼看到其他人──

開什麼玩笑。這全都是女神天殺的騙局而已，他才不要成為她的棋子。儀式進行期間侍者不能在場，但這規則給改了吧？因為六滅還沒完結。這不過是儀式一部份而已，事實上他們的船員該身處梅莉號，等著他們；所有船員，除了眼前這個以外，全都活繃亂跳的；但他絕不可能讓這滅成真。

他撫上劍柄，讓山治吁了口氣，解脫寬慰讓他眼裏最後的光茫熄滅，肩膀也因斷然決絕而繃緊。

索隆手指一揚，把劍鞘從腰間解下，一把扔開。劍撞到牆上掉落地上，噼啪作響，索隆卻看也不看。「才不。」他又說道。

接下來好一陣子，索隆以為身邊的空氣都要凝結成石了；山治全身僵直，彷如被鎖在玻璃裏，索隆不曉得山治能不能自行活動或呼吸，起碼他沒試過要活動或呼吸。

當山治總算能動時，他只淺淺的吸著氣，血色全無的雙唇動也不動，嗓音幽幽傳來。「我知道你一向討厭我，但我還不知道你有這麼痛恨我。」

「不錯。」索隆聽著自己的聲音，空洞遙遠得像在聽海螺裏的海潮。「不錯，我痛恨你，混帳廚子。你這自大的王八蛋，你以為自己強得能幹掉路飛？以為自己真的能攻擊烏索普？真會讓喬巴燒死？真會眼睜睜看著羅賓或娜美受傷害？不管有幾個人阻擋你也好──你這天殺的騙子，你以為我會相信你？」

「你不相信也好，」他幾乎聽不見山治虛弱如絲的喘息。「相信也好……都是真的。他們每個人，他們全部的夢想，我們經歷過的一切……都因為我，全都因為我……」

山治說著突然往前傾，索隆以為他要暈倒了，但他的動作比索隆想像快，直衝向牆邊散落的劍，或是再次衝向窗戶，哪個都好，索隆都不在意，只是觀察山治疾衝的方向，在他身前擋住把他拉回來就好。

山治拼命掙扎。不是平日冷靜的、一板一眼的攻擊，索隆倒是被那精瘦四肢爆發而來的瘋狂力量殺個措手不及，下巴狠吃一肘眼前星光亂舞，然後山治掙開了他，狂亂地朝他踢了一記旋風腿，就是他現在身體狀況不太妙，中了這記也會馬上倒下吧。索隆迅速滾地閃過，反射地朝牆邊的劍撲去──天殺的，這傢伙還有剩力反抗已經夠誇張了，怎麼可能還能動這種歪腦筋？「你這王八蛋！」索隆吼著撲過去，肩膀狠狠撞向他的胸膛，讓他背過氣來，然後緊緊箍著他，讓他雙臂無法動彈。

山治在他懷裏狂亂掙動，接連不斷地瘋子似的全力掙扎擊打。索隆一直堅持，被廚子那特硬的鞋尖不住磕中脛骨時，只得咬牙切齒地咒罵。然而，他幾天滴水不進，而且接連不斷備受打擊，單憑狂怒與哀慟而成的能量可不持久；況且被死死抱緊，就算平日他也沒法有效攻擊。再這樣下去，他只會傷害自己更深。索隆蹙眉，然後輕擊他的背。廚子裹滿繃帶的背脊高高弓起，全身僵直，喉頭溢出一聲嗚咽。

「抱歉了。」索隆咕噥，只希望他沒有把傷口弄破。廚子可不能再失血了，這一折騰讓他沒有半點能量了吧。

「王八蛋。」山治嘶聲道：「要是你這懦夫不敢──」

索隆沒放開他，沒把手鬆開。「誰才是懦夫？誰說一切都是他的錯，卻要一直逃避？」他收緊臂彎，卻盡量不擠到他的肩背。金髮拂過他的眼睛，他只得搖搖頭把髮絲弄去，然後俯身在他耳邊悄聲說：「那不是真的，一切都沒發生。你什麼都沒做過，他們幾個都還活著。」

山治彷彿連呼吸都痛得發抖，氣息流過乾裂的喉嚨傳來陣陣劇痛。他努力掙著呼吸，使索隆雙臂下的肩膀劇烈起伏。「如果你沒有勇氣相信事實，如果你沒勇氣殺──你不在場──」

「那不也是我的錯嗎？」索隆說：「我不在場，什麼都沒做，沒有救他們。」

「如果你……你也不能進去……」山治全身發顫，連帶索隆都跟著抖起來了。他散發著香煙的氣味，尼古丁都沉澱到西服跟皮膚去了，蓋過了血腥氣跟汗味。「如果你在場，你也會……」

「廚子。」索隆打斷他：「六滅是什麼？」

「就說了。」山治費勁的想掙開索隆，像貓被摟抱得太緊似的死命扭動扒拉。「沒有六滅，沒有──」

「你說過他們已經開始了。」索隆提醒他：「有人吟唱什麼的吧？那之前他們說過什麼？你看見路飛他們之前，祭司說六滅會怎麼樣？」

「滅亡……」顫抖的嗓音暗藏著瘋狂笑意。「全部。全部滅亡，全部都死了。」

「不可能是全部。」索隆理智地說著：「不然到了七滅他們還要滅絕什麼？來吧，廚子，六滅是什麼？」

「六滅……」山治只能淺淺喘息，胸口緊緊抵上索隆的胸膛。良久，他才悄聲道：「六滅，第二個女神滅亡，希望滅亡。」

索隆僵住了，一瞬因廚子的哀慟憂傷而動容。

山治掙開站起來，沒有趁索隆動彈不得，讓自己解脫，卻是鼓起最後的意志，沉穩地說：「這是你的權利，因為你是最後一人了。這是你的權利，你不該忠於他們嗎？你不該為他們復仇嗎──」

「如果真的發生了這種事──」索隆緩緩說：「如果這真是你的錯，如果他們真的都死了──我是絕對不會連最後的伙伴都殺了的。」

「你……」

山治只來得及動動嘴唇，就倒下去，突然得就像開玩笑一樣，全身的力氣都瞬間悉數流走。索隆閃身過去接住他，扶好他，廚子全身重量都猛地倒向他，太輕了，就是廚子一向很瘦，也太輕了。廚子在哆嗦，全身不住抽搐。

索隆把額抵在山治的頭上，太熱了，就是這房間還算溫暖，廚子還是渾身滾燙枯乾。「……不明白……」他呢喃道，氣息清淺得作不了聲，還死死咬著牙關：「你不明白。他們……全都……你該……」

「不對。」索隆說：「他們沒事，我不會，也不是你的錯。不論怎樣都好，你沒害死他們，不是你的錯，廚子。」

「就算不是……」山治喘息道：「就算不是我，他們還是……」

索隆往後走了幾步，山治蹣跚著跟他走。索隆膝彎碰到睡椅才停下來，摟著山治一起倒下去。山治像隻受傷的動物一樣蜷曲著身體，把頭死死埋進臂彎，試著把自己藏起來。他脫水很嚴重，沒法流淚，但雙肩一聳一聳的彷似抽泣。「做不到……我不夠強……」

要是人類能迫使自己停止心臟，那麼滅亡就已經成真了吧。「那不是真的，廚子，那不是真的。那只是個騙局，那只是幻覺，他們還活著。」半點沒用；就是山治真的有聽進去，他現在也理解不了。但索隆還能做什麼？要是他能睡去就好了，把這一切都放開──要是索隆敢冒險把他敲暈就好了，可是索隆沒法保證敲了，山治還能再次醒過來。他看上去太虛弱了，就像被砍太多次的劍身，輕輕一擊就會粉身碎骨。

「你只要熬過去，然後就能見到他們了，他們在等著我們呢。娜美在等著你，羅賓也是，你很快會見到他們的。過了今晚就一切都過去了，現在只剩一滅而已。」在胡言亂語的倒變成索隆了，可是山治聽進去一點，讓他稍稍轉過頭，抵在索隆的肩上。

「他們……」他喃喃道：「他們……對不起，娜美桑，對不起……大家……對不起……」

「沒有什麼好道歉的。」索隆說：「不是你的錯，而且那不是真的。不必道歉，只要能熬過這勞什子儀式就行了，這樣就行了。撐著，再一會就好……」最後他不知道自己該再說什麼，山治也不再說什麼了。

他渾身哆嗦，就像水晶在同一音色下會破裂般，他不住發抖得快要粉碎了。索隆緊抱著他，雙臂彷佛把碎片緊緊抱住、保持完整似的。除此以外，他什麼也做不到，能做得太少，但這就足夠了。這是他僅能做到的事，非足夠不可。

 

To Be Continued


	10. 【另一方法】

【另一方法】

這次，他們晚餐都還沒吃就過來了。太陽西斜、暮鐘還沒響起，索隆就聽到腳步聲，很多腳步聲，緩慢得有如喪葬者。

也不知道山治什麼時候從淺眠、驚醒的輪迴中解脫，自他呼吸清淺放緩、金髮重重挨在他肩上後，索隆自己也良久止住不動了。靠得那麼近，也太熱了，但山治就是裹住外套睡著，還是不時哆嗦。他必須披著西服外套，再沒有可以揮霍的熱量了。

索隆曉得一切還沒過去，只得悄悄溜下睡椅，小心翼翼的不驚醒他，不讓他掉落在地。山治抓抓緊住他的衣服，索隆不得不將那纖長的手指輕輕掰開，讓他抓住枕頭。山治迷糊地呢喃著，可是索隆把幾張氈子蓋到他身上去時，他也沒再醒過來。

他把地上的劍都撿起來，坐在絲幕前的地氈上，交架著腿手支著頤，細仔打量廚子的睡臉。廚子淺眠間又再掙扎，不住反覆滾動，被氈子死死纏住，嘴裏呢喃不清，這才再次陷入沉睡，讓索隆看得膽戰心驚。只要睡過了頭，就再也醒不過來了，但索隆分不清楚怎樣才算睡過頭。喬巴肯定很清楚。索隆沒有喬巴的醫學常識，只能用猜的。他一向都信賴自己的預感，但是來到這裏後一切都翻天覆地，不得不罕有地質疑自己的行動方計了。他兩次想把山治喚起來，兩次都頓住了；他正要起來仔細打量廚子，就聽到祭司的腳步聲走上樓梯。

索隆再次往後一瞄，確證廚子還在睡，就一把拉開絲幕，步出走廊把幕拉上。大祭司才走上這層，索隆就把和道抽出了。

大祭司停下腳步，高舉著手讓身後的人停下。灰眸對上索隆的眼睛，說道：「時候到了。」

「最後一滅。」

大鬍子祭司點點頭。

「他聽到該不知有多驚訝。」索隆說：「他還不相信六滅也舉行了呢，以為一切都是真的。」

大祭司不發一言，但他身後幾個祭司都慚愧地垂下頭來。

索隆沒察覺到自己有多憤怒，光是死死控制聲音，保持平靜不把山治吵醒，就快讓他受不了。「你們這班王八蛋，那什麼天殺的儀式，你怎麼不告訴他──」

「女神滅亡是女神親自賜予的。」大祭司說道：「我們什麼都不知道，也不知道會發生什麼事。」

「起碼也告訴他，那不是真的啊！」

「真？」大祭司高高揚眉：「女神是真的，她做的一切都是──」

「都他媽是個騙局，你也知道的。你就在那不是嗎？就在那看著。你他媽知道他們誰也不在──我們的伙伴沒被殺。她不會那樣做吧，你的女神，她不喜歡隨意殺生吧──她喜歡玩弄他們，喜歡撕開他們的痛處。這些儀式全都──」

「不是這樣的！」就算他沒認出那尖細的嗓音，他也知道這一定是女祭司來了，祭司們在樓間那麼恭敬謙卑地保護著什麼人，不是女祭司還能是誰？大祭司側過身來，讓她走過──雖然他那大鬍子也掩不住驚愕的表情。小不點大步走過他，看到索隆高舉的劍生生頓住腳步，雙眼圓睜。「女神──」她怯生生的吞吐道：「女神不是這樣的……」

她今早也在，山治提起過她，她也說過女神滅亡的儀式她必須在場，她也跟其他人一直在看戲吧，還不知道有多少人跟著看呢。索隆不管她，直直瞪著她老爸。「你是怎樣做到的？」他迫問：「你怎讓他看到的？怎讓他深信不疑的？」

他忍受著大祭司久久凝睇，良久祭司才低聲回答，絲毫不見平日裝模作樣的語調。「兩天滴水不進，會看到幻覺的，而且女神也意願如此。」

「這就只是幻覺？」索隆皺眉，想到山治滿是血跡的皮鞋。不可能盡是幻覺吧；幻覺可不會有血……

「不止幻覺。」大祭司說：「那不是個騙局──是真實，他看到什麼，我們也親眼看見了──」

「真實什麼的我才不管。」索隆說：「那是假的，什麼都沒發生過──大部份都沒發生。好吧。」他瞟向大祭司身後的人群。「他殺了你們幾人？」

「一個都沒有。」大祭司說：「那三人都會活下來的，治療師跟我們保證。」

索隆咧嘴笑了。笑容定是過於陰驁，讓其他祭司都直往後退，小不點女祭司也躲到她爸的袍子後。「你們沒想到他還有剩力發難吧？」

「是我們失誤。」大祭司承認，索隆瞇著眼邪邪瞪著他，他也沒退縮。「我們該準備多點人手制止他的。我們知道他是個戰士，但沒想過他會突然反抗。」

「你以為他會袖手旁觀嗎？讓他看那種東西──」

「我們也不知道會發生什麼事。」個頭比他高的大祭司說：「所有人的人類滅亡都一樣，不一樣的只有罪人能不能熬過去；然而，女神滅亡則每個都不相同。血親滅亡，就是破滅過去，大抵能想像到的；但破滅未來則沒法想像。藝術家會眼瞎、父親會目睹孩子死去……我們根本不知道他會攻擊我們……或攻擊其他人。但我們也該早有準備的。」他又再凝視索隆，凌厲的灰眸上下打量他。「你沒受傷？侍者被攻擊，甚至……也不無聽說。」

索隆輕哼。「就算是最佳狀態，混帳廚子也打不嬴我。」然而，要是山治動真格而不只是挑釁，要是山治怨恨他……要是山治不得不全力反抗……「要是他真的想殺我，下場更慘的會是他。」

大祭司只點點頭。「這我們都知道。」

索隆放下手，沒有把劍收回去，卻緊掐著劍把。「什麼意思？」

「我的女兒告訴過你了吧？」大祭司往下瞄著那孩子，撲克臉變得柔和，望向索隆時卻又變得堅定。「很少人能熬過最後的儀式。」

「很少人？」索隆步步進逼：「你是指沒有人吧？」胃裏的怒氣一直翻湧，讓他直想吐。「這次你是想讓我替你動手？你想我相信他見到的事，把他殺──」

「不對。」灰眼一挑，這大概代表大祭司退縮了？「我從沒擔憂過你會殺他。你們是戰士，是海賊，你們習慣使行暴力，但我從你們身上看來，你不會殺他──縱使知道他會跟你說什麼。我肯定他會活下來，繼續這儀式。」

「他不會繼續。」索隆斷言：「夠了，一切都結束了。」

「把七滅越快完成，就越快──」

「不會再有人舉行七滅。」索隆舉劍道：「你們也玩夠了，女神也玩夠了。夠了，該完了。」

「還不行。」大祭司說：「我很抱歉，還有最後一個儀式。」

「放棄吧。」

「我很抱歉。」大祭司重覆說道，深深向他一鞠躬：「請讓我們過去，離天黑時間不多了──」

「不行。」索隆說：「他已經受夠了，再來一遍他可熬不過去。現在不行。我知道他答應過了，我知道他讓你們怎樣對他，也知道女神對他幹了什麼，這跟我沒半點關係，讓我做侍者的是你。問題是──問題是，只要你認識我家船長，就知道沒了船廚可不成。」

他把劍拿到嘴邊，牙齒緊緊咬住粗糙的布纏與光滑的劍柄、抽出另外兩柄劍，死死交架抵在身前。「別碰他。」

走廊很狹窄，只要一張臂，指尖就能碰到牆壁。誰都沒法躲開他的劍鋒，就是整樓高塔馬上銷毀，他們也無路可逃。他把劍身往外挑，劍鋒泛起的腥紅映出他眼裏的赤魅。鬼徹不住長吟輕顫，與他的心跳同步。他早就想活動手腳，待在這一直發呆，也太久了。

但他們沒有攻擊他，沒有同時攻擊他，甚至無人攻擊他。只有大祭司往前走，從容不迫的、毫無防備的往前走，直至他進入攻擊範圍。他沒帶武器，朝他亮出空無一物的雙手。「我很抱歉。」他再說第三遍。「我們別無他選，讓我們過去吧，不然就把我殺了。」

「爸爸！」女祭司嚎哭道。

那堅定苦澀的灰眸讓索隆的火氣消失，但緊緊逮住索隆胸口的寒意卻讓他沒法呼吸。他紋風未動，握著劍準備隨時攻擊。要是大祭司再上前一步……

「爸爸，求求你！」女祭司抽抽噎噎。

「Lonlin，別過來。」大祭司厲聲道，沉著鎮靜的表達稍稍崩裂，但他沒有回頭。

「可是……」她拖著長袍走上幾步，圓睜的眼睛淚凝於睫。「我們非得繼續不可嗎？爸爸？他已經──他已經為我們做了那麼多，這次……」

「只要憑著信心求，一點不疑惑！（＊）」大祭司唸道。

「可是女神已經傷害過他了。就在今早。」她渾身顫抖：「他太痛苦了，我還以為他會……就算他攻擊Berski和其他人，他也不是想傷害他們！真的！他只是……」

「Lonlin。」大祭司說：「沒有別的方法了──」

「不對。」索隆說：「有的。」

大祭司還來不及反應，索隆就把鬼徹倒轉，緊掐著劍抦朝他的下巴猛撞，把他擊倒在地。同時，索隆乘勢蹲下，把另一柄劍往前一送。劍鋒正正指著女祭司胸前。

他費盡全力，死死繃緊肌肉，才不駛劍尖發顫。女祭司動也不動，卻抬著頭，直直望進他的眼裏。索隆發現她的眼裏不再湧淚，緊抿著唇。

眼角餘光看到大祭司從地上爬起來。「別的方法對不？」索隆問題，聲音卻不像是自己的：「一開始你就告訴過我了。要什麼儀式嗎？還是我直接下手就行了？」

大祭司雙唇蠕動著，但發不出聲。「怎麼樣？」索隆迫問：「取消儀式，不然我就用另一個方法處理。」

「別──別這樣。求求您。」他雙手合十，跪在地上向索隆磕頭：「求求您，不要──」

索隆手裏的劍在掌裏移動，只有死死控制才能壓抑反射神經，不把劍往前送。女祭司倒走上前，直至劍尖抵上胸膛，斜斜往下一劃，挑著藍白袍子上的珠子與衣縫。她垂著雙臂把頭抬高，直直看向他，顫抖著勇敢地說：「沒問題的。」

「什──」

「Lonlin！」

「爸爸。」她還是看著索隆：「我不想任何人被殺。這是我的錯，我不想他死。所以沒問題的。」

索隆稍稍把劍抽回，劍鋒只微微拂過她的袍子。「嗯，沒問題的。」他說：「讓我把他帶回船上，我們會馬上離去，再也不回來。你的女神不會知道──」

「我們不能這樣做。」大祭司痛苦地悄聲說。

「那你們想怎樣？」索隆怒道：「你以為我在開玩笑？你讓我別無他選時，該做的我就會做。我是個海賊呀。該做的我可不會遲疑。」

「我們都別無他選。」大祭司喃喃道，女祭司搖搖頭。

「她全知，全能。所以只剩這方法了。」小孩悄聲道，閉上眼睛深呼吸，胸膛重新抵上劍尖。

索隆一怔。走廊比房間更要清涼，可是他卻汗流浹背，指節死死掐著劍柄，緊得手指都要抽搐了，劍身重若千斤。「你們瘋了？忘了女神不就好了？」

「忘記神明，就是摒棄Satva人民。」大祭司說：「偉大航道的海賊，這海域的狂風暴雨──全仗神明保護，這地方才得以保存。這地方安定繁榮，都是全仗神明保佑。」

「為了讓神明繼續保佑你們，一點犧牲也算不上什麼吧？就一條性命而已，對誰都好。反正他不是你的市民。」

「不錯，他不是。」這男人怎麼能如斯冷靜？他的女兒性命就懸在索隆劍上呀。沒半點怒意、沒半點恐懼，他的聲音就只有悲傷痛惜。女祭司不打算逃走──也許她來不及逃走，但她的鞋子可是死死釘在地上的。大祭司也沒試著救她──就算試了沒用也好──只輕聲道：「他是您的伙伴，您該做的，就做去吧。」

索隆看向他堅決的表情，再看向女祭司緊瞇著眼的神情。三柄劍都出鞘了，可是他卻不知如何是好──劍彷如鐵色鈍木而已，只是沒用的玩意。

輸了，他曾答應過路飛永不再輸的，但他確實嚐到喉頭傳來陣陣苦澀，讓他幾乎窒息。

要完結這事根本毫不費力，花不上一點時間，把劍一送就能嬴了。他是個海賊，是個通緝犯，殺人多不勝數。這孩子動也不動，大祭司只是消極沉默地看著他。他大叫：「你們他媽壞到腦殼去了！」

誰也沒回答，可是卻有一把意料不及的聲音回答道：「你才他媽壞到腦殼！」索隆還來不及轉身，一隻堅硬的鞋子就猛地陷進他的肚子，讓他背不過氣來往後倒退一步。

索隆甚至沒聽到有人趟開了絲幕，更沒聽到山治起來了。咎由自取吧，誰讓他沒小心注意四周？那記踢擊也沒毫勁度，根本說不上痛。「廚子，你──該死！」

山治雙腿發軟，臉上血色全無。索隆扔下劍往前一撲，恰好把他接住，不讓他把後腦重重磕在牆上。「豬頭！」他一手把廚子拉過，手臂環過他的背脊讓他站好。「小心啊！」

「笨蛋劍士。」山治不住喘息，低垂著頭，索隆只能看到一頭金髮。「你他媽在幹嗎？」

大祭司一把抓過女兒的肩膀，把她護到身後，又是一副神秘莫測的表情看著他們。「你知道我在幹嗎。」索隆回答道。

山治使勁抬起頭來，掙開索隆的手臂，把肩膀重重抵在牆上站著，一手無意識地揉按著額角。他看向大祭司，說：「不好意思，剛才的事很抱歉。不用管他，我現在就能走。」

大塊頭的祭司點點頭，走上幾步朝山治伸出手來。「那我們就走──」

「他才不走。」索隆說得斬釘截鐵，彎下身子把和道撿起來。

「別擋著。」山治不耐煩地說：「我要走。」

「我們一起走。」索隆頭也不回的說：「我們一起離開這裏。」他一腳勾起另一柄劍，交架胸前，劍身不住長吟。

「去他媽的女神，去他媽的儀式，去他媽的爛島──」

「別這樣。」這回索隆倒是轉頭直直看向他。這不是他認識的嗓音，沒有怒意，沒有囂張，這不是以往聽慣了的山治的聲音。廚子挺起胸膛抬起頭來，抵在牆上的手卻出賣了他頭暈目眩的事實。「我要跟他們走。我一個人去。之前我就說過了。」他的目光從索隆轉向大祭司。「我要處理好這件事。」

他一手扶牆穩著身子，使勁地挪動著腿；要阻止他緩步慢走，連劍都不必用上，索隆一個指頭就能把他撂倒了；可是他沒妨礙他，反倒一手抓住廚子的手臂，咕噥道：「笨蛋。」他也不曉得自己到底在罵誰。

「你以為我不夠強，熬不過去？」山治挑釁道，囂張得讓索隆差點背不過氣來；讓索隆扶著，他也站立不穩，可是他的堅定眼神可絕不動搖。他已經下定決心，不論是他、還是他的伙伴都好，一旦下定決心，就跟索隆一樣，誰也改變不了。

跟他說什麼也沒有用，所以索隆沒跟他爭論，只是小心翼翼地回答：「的確不夠強。不然我幹嘛費勁救你？」廚子氣得雙目烱烱，臉上總算有點血色。他一把推開索隆，踉蹌幾步穩住身子，自己走向大祭司；大祭司則一手抓住他的手臂，讓他走好。

「別管我。」山治走下樓梯，女祭司急忙走在他身邊，像是要幫忙什麼的。他回過頭說：「你走吧。我早說過了，這跟你無關，只是我的錯而已。」

索隆這時才想起山治不自然的呆板嗓音，該死，他都被那平靜的外表騙過了。他連忙跳下樓梯，揮開人群，衝到他們身前，張臂擋住他們的去路。祭司們紛紛四散，為避開他的劍幾乎摔在樓梯；然而大祭司沒有畏縮。

「告訴他。」索隆直瞪著他，命令道：「告訴他上次的儀式不是真的。」

山治不安的退縮一下，移開視綫。「那是假的。」索隆怒道：「他們都活著──說啊！」

「我不能說。」

「你這天殺的──」

「放過他吧，索隆。這是女神的事。這是我的事。與他們都無關。」山治一手撐牆，繼續往下走，也不看向索隆，就徑自走過去。

索隆跟他一起轉身，把劍收好，一手按在他的肩上不讓他走。「廚子，聽我說。這王八蛋跟我說過了，那只是個騙局──」

「他是騙你的。」山治單薄的身板繃緊至極限，索隆感到掌下的肩膀不住發抖。「你沒見到，並不明白。讓我走吧，索隆。」他掙開索隆繼續走。

「廚子！」索隆跟著他來到下層，也不管祭司們看到他們就躲開，活像躲疫病似的。「媽的，山治！那不過是個儀式而已──不然的話，你要去幹嗎？不把六滅完成，這怎麼會是七滅──山治，聽我──」

「求您了。」

有人使勁拉他的腰封，讓他不得不停下來。女祭司扯著腰封，手指緊扣著綠色布料死命往後拉。她的力量微不足道，走廊上沒有東西讓她抓緊，沒有門口可讓她握好借力；但她還是死命拉著他。「求您了，別這樣。」她悄聲道：「您說什麼，他都聽不見的，女神不讓他聽見。他一定得這樣做，待一切都過去了，女神就不會再傷害他。他很強悍不是嗎？您──您保證過他很強悍的……」

山治已經走遠，沿著高塔的牆壁走，身影快要看不見了。「你們不能這樣對他，總有別的方法──」

「的確有。」她怯生生地說。

索隆呼口氣，彷彿全身的氣力都隨著那口氣溜走了，彷彿那孩子真的能把他拉下來。「不。」他說：「那個不算。那根本算不上方法。」他的胸腹半點也不痛，那混帳廚子明明知道自己下不了手，不然就真的踹過來了。

「那麼就只剩這方法了。」大祭司逼近他，手裏燦然生亮──鬼徹。但索隆還來不及抽出另外兩柄，他就把劍柄轉過來，把劍還給他。「相信您的伙伴吧。」

「我不信的是你那天殺的女神！」索隆伸手握住劍柄。「那我們該去哪進行儀式？」

「您不能去。」大祭司說：「跟以前一樣，您不能去──要是您來了，女神就不會承認這儀式。要是今天沒法完成儀式，我們就得在下一個日落才能繼續。」

「明天？」二十四個小時。索隆僵住了。那陣子就算其他伙伴不來找他們──天殺的，這混帳女神到底有多強大？──廚子還得多挨二十四個小時滴水不進……

「時間不夠了。」大祭司喃喃道：「沒有別的方法了。」然後他徑自直衝，速度快得不像個大塊頭，快得讓索隆只來得及舉起劍。但大祭司不是要攻擊他，只是徑自衝向索隆身後的牆。

他按上滿是雕刻的牆，手指沿著卵形符號的溝槽下滑。一陣低沉的嘎嘎轉動聲傳來，石塊互相研磨。一片牆後旁邊滑開，露出幽黑的矩形入口。索隆側身轉向入口，以防有什麼從那片昏暗衝出。

他防不勝防的，倒是大祭司有力的拳頭。他一拳揍到索隆下巴，算是把早陣子的一拳之仇報了，索隆一個不穩，跌到入口裏。

他隱隱看到自己身處一個大房間，腳下是鋪了磚瓦的地板，天花過於幽暗無法看清。然後大陣石雨把入口堵住，差點沒砸到他的腳尖。他最後瞥見女祭司震驚慘白的臉，然後就是一片黑暗。

 

To Be Continued

（＊）這……這個，一時手癢用了聖經雅各書的經文，請信徒多多擔代……舒咪媽三……


	11. 【七滅】

【七滅】

索隆連自己有沒有睜眼也不曉得，因為四周黑暗濃鬱得讓他完全看不見。這裏的空氣很清新，半點不像地窖般混濁霉臭，倒是石壁壓頂而來的壓迫感，活像幽邃的深海一般，讓他快窒息了。他按上滿佈雕刻的石牆，使勁往外推，卻絲紋未動；用劍柄往牆一戳，卻傳來鈍鈍悶響；往牆上摸索，卻再也摸不到片刻前才出現的入口痕跡。

他背後那片幽暗有水涓細細淌下，再也沒別的了。他大吼著，更大的回音直向他襲來。

天殺的祭司──索隆更該責怪自己吧，誰教他粗心大意毫無防備。他揉揉發疼的下巴。山治說過，那傢伙打人客氣得像個女人──也對，那個女人該是巴洛克華克的特務吧，或許是娜美，娜美總把他揍得鼻青臉腫的。

要是那王八蛋以為索隆這段時間只會袖手旁觀，那他就要倒大霉了。不能把門再打開，乾脆再造一扇門不就好了。他一手按上石壁，再用劍柄敲敲牆，感受掌下的震動，石壁厚重，讓震動微弱得幾近不覺。但每件物事都總會有弱點的。

他才花了一兩分鐘就找到了，但仍久得讓他可能追不上他們、也讓他可能沒法阻止山治進行儀式。那混蛋居然毫不反抗！要是他反抗了，說不定索隆就能追上。進行儀式不是表代能力強弱，也不是為了要向那班瘋祭司表明什麼──必須讓廚子知道這點。

要是情況危急、要是非嬴不可的話，他跟山治一向都能好好合作。可是，現在廚子卻……

這能算上背叛了，這打擊比之前被廚子警告著踢上的那記更糟糕。一敗塗地，只有一敗塗地才會令人這麼痛苦，七滅。他們差點就能離開了，但那混帳廚子卻……「混蛋！」索隆狠狠咬牙，彷彿山治能聽到似的；他的喉頭發緊，不得不使勁清清嗓子：「你這豬頭，你最好給我……」

終於，掌下的石塊傳出不尋常的回響；他五指大張死死按著，再次戳戳那個地置。找到弱點了，他把劍悉數抽出，在黑暗間仔細量度步幅。一擊就能行，看不見也沒關係；反正，以前他的劍擊也快得看不見。希望這不是樓塔的承重牆，要是這塔倒了，把他壓在下面就他媽太妙了。

他平舉著劍預備好，準備把三柄劍的力量都集中在牆的弱點上。可是在他揮劍之前，他突然注意到身後有陣陣磨擦聲。

漆黑中突然傳來一絲光明，他轉過身來，看見油燈的小小火舌，僅能映出石壁雕飾輪廓和閃閃水流。房間中央不是石柱卻是噴泉，濺灑而出的水流沿著溝壑淌向根根石柱，又順著石柱射出。水弧在黯淡光茫下幽幽生光，再飛濺到石柱下的圓盆裏。

縱使陰影片片，這還是個挺不錯的陷阱；這地方才不是地窖。兩道水流之間，一條手臂握著油燈。索隆花了一陣子，才發現手臂後還有一張臉，倒是毫不費勁就認出來了。「海賊先生？您在這裏呀！」

那個黑髮的小鬼。那抹身影轉頭過去，高聲嚷嚷：「他在這裏呀！」回音空蕩得像往隧道直吼。然後他誇張地打著手勢，燈光一晃一蕩在牆上映上詭譎虛影。「來這邊！」

索隆也不耗著，一邊踏過噴泉一邊把劍收好，水花濺上他的靴子，也不及沾上腳踝。走得近了，才發現那孩子壓根不在噴泉間，卻是在噴泉後，在石柱的狹縫間蹲著。他手腳並用的悄聲往後走，走到後面更廣的空間，揮手示意索隆爬過去。

石間的縫隙相當狹窄，但他還是扭著腰，勉強連劍也弄進去了。縫隙後更見擁擠，一縷暗淡的光綫照亮這空間。一陣低沉的回響持續響著，就像不止打雷一樣，空氣也是潮濕得讓人渾身沉重。索隆往上一瞧，一道長長的狹煙道，懸滿列列滑輪、鏈條跟水桶。天花盡頭的天窗直達陰鬱的天際。

孩子蹲在寬木桶的蓋子上。索隆才剛爬到上面，他就迅速撥開幾個勾子，讓木桶──連帶索隆的胃──直往下掉。急降時鏈條喀噠作響，石壁迅速掠過。

過了好一陣子，索隆才發現自己不盡是沒頭沒腦地急墮，懸垂的鏈條規律退捲；雖然從孩子圓睜的眼睛看來，他們合起來的體重定讓木桶比平日下墮得快，但他一臉痛快，當木桶猛然頓住時，他笑得大咧咧地跳下來。

他的兩個朋友已經在下面等著了，燈光映在他倆又羨又妒的臉上。索隆爬下來，紅髮男孩鬆開手上的鏈條，木桶就掉下來，嘩啦濺濕一片，被磅礡的水聲盡數淹沒。他們站在地下水池的邊緣，天窗映射而下的光茫落在水面，泛泛漣漪冥冥潾潾，波光直映嶙峋石壁。一側石橋湧落瀑布，轉動水輪吱嘎作響，推行齒輪及鏈條，喀噠不絕。

「很棒吧？」黑髮男孩問道，嗓音不住回響：「去年發現怎樣進來的可是Lonlin呢──你剛在待在她的房間。唔，那將會是她的房間吧，要是月之女神揀選了她，她就得住在那了。不過，她現在的房間也有噴泉啊。有天她問水打哪來，他們就領她來看──」

「我們不該待在這。」紅髮男孩不得不說，索隆也猜到個大概了。

「你們大概也不該讓我出來。」他四周張望：「我們該怎麼離開這裏？」

孩子身後有道木梯直達天窗，但在他能動手往上爬時，女孩直搖頭。

「不，您該走那邊。」她指向瀑布和石橋。「那邊才是她的水簾，他們會把他帶到那。」

「他？──我的伙伴？」

女孩把油燈塞給他。她哥說：「沿著岩架直走就好，現在還是初春，不會淹水的。」

「但您得趕快。」女孩說：「這雖是捷徑，但他們是騎馬去的。」

索隆瞄向石橋後的暗影；瀑布霧氣很重，他看不清狀況，只聽見磅礡水聲直衝往石橋後。「有多遠？」

「得走上一小時。」黑髮男孩說：「可是距日落不足一小時，您還是用跑的比較好。雖然Orwalsh大人說您該來得及──」

「Orwalsh？」索隆轉身看向孩子：「大祭司？」

「Dabirnak你這笨蛋！」紅髮男孩一掌呼向黑髮那個。「他讓我們不要說的！」

女孩垂下頭。「Orwalsh大人告訴我們，您會在女神的院廳，讓我們來找您，告訴您該怎樣到女神的水簾。」

「而你是個蠢材！」黑髮那個反推著紅髮的，反駁道：「你不是說過，大祭司不知道我們曉得這地方嘛？」

「我說我們要保持秘密，又沒說他不知道，他可是大祭司耶！」紅髮那個顯然認為在這浪費時候爭吵不太妙，所以也懶得報仇，嚴肅地看向索隆。「Orwalsh大人說您不相信他，卻可能相信我們。先生，您一定得相信我們，走這邊錯不了。但您得馬上走了，不然會來不及的。」

索隆仔細打量他們三人，良久才點點頭，走向石穚。石穚刻上階級，他一下跨過好幾級，舉著燈看進幽暗的洞穴。水波以上，一道窄徑沿左延去。

「海賊先生！」女孩又叫道，索隆回身：「Inste讓我跟您說，您得一路直走。這路上有點旁枝，但您一定得走在主渠上，會再見到另一道石橋的。」

「知道了。」他看向橋下三張圓墩墩的臉，燈光下顯得嚴肅又誠懇。「謝了。」他也管不上他們回答，就猛地往下直朝洞穴衝。

身後孩子的熒熒燈光很快就消失了，磅礡的水聲過不久也聽不見了，他只聽到淙淙流水聲和自己的腳步聲。空氣潮濕而微涼，薄薄霧氣讓火盞更顯熒惑。他跑著、死死看著腳下霧茫茫的石路，在濕漉狹徑上路也太容易滑倒了。他不曉得身旁的河溪有多深，但水流急湍，水花直拍向兩岸小徑。

他跑了好一陣子，發現洞穴開始上坡，偶爾小徑還帶有階級，旁邊的河溪也開始出現小小的瀑布。如那女孩所說，索隆經過幾道管道，低矮的通道從小徑往外分岔。可是那些分岔都很低矮，不彎腰可走不過去，所以他該還在正途吧。

然而他越往前跑，底氣越不足。這該不會又是什麼騙局吧？腳下的小徑看不見盡頭，會不會跑別的分岔比較好？還是找個出口，到外面看到別的東西，就能找到方向吧？

──方向？腦裏響起一把嗓音，也太像那討厭的混帳廚子了吧。你連自己該往哪走都不曉得呢。

「閉嘴。」索隆一邊喘息一邊罵。靴子敲到石上，回響就像鐘擺般蕩個不停。「這還不全是你捅出來的簍子？」

非得趕上不可。

他再加速，迅速的躍過石階，可是卻沒看見天花坍塌而下的石塊。察覺已經太遲了，他砰的摔個狗吃屎，油燈也飛到水裏去，咕咚咚的直往下沉，火光起初還幽幽亮著，不久水就湧進玻璃盞裏，把火淹滅。

「該死！」咒罵聲不住在耳邊回響，索隆爬起來摸索著牆。手肘黏黏的滿是血跡，倒沒有傷重得非注意不可，周身的漆黑更讓人在意，不過只要他緊貼著牆，就不會從小徑掉下去了。他手拂著石壁繼續走。現在跑不得了，但他弓著腰闊步急走。不小心把腳趾直往階級踢，他咒罵了一下，然後跳過去繼續走。

倒沒走上幾步，他發現自己逐漸能看到四周了，不甚清明，只能看到身周石壁的模糊輪廓、河流波紋的幽幽潾光。他往前一看，發現一點微亮，也不過針孔大小；但他直前走，微亮逐漸變大，那大抵是洞穴的出口。周身漸變光亮，能看清剩下直通往出口的階梯。他衝上前去，四周越見清涼明亮，水聲越變磅礡。他直衝出口，朝橘紅落日直眨眼，周身滿是薄霧。

他畢竟還是走到山裏來了。兩天以前他就想爬山，花了整整兩天總算到了，凜冽空氣傳來松香。他正站在河邊，河川從石山奔騰而下，沖出一個深隙。厚厚河提擋在河央，形成分岔，部份河流直湧洞穴，部份沿山巒淌流而下。

他順著陡峭河岸直爬，彎腰越過松枝，沿著峽谷散落的巨礫直打轉。這倒有很多地方可以鍛鍊──他邊攀邊想，不經意的揉揉手臂。地上沾了斑斑白雪，冽風於樹間呼嘯而過，枝葉廝磨聲卻被沉沉隆鳴無情淹沒。

推開一叢灌木，他發現一牆比梅莉號主桅高上四倍的峭壁。水從山頂狹縫磅礡淌流，一壁晶瑩水牆越過蘚苔古松翻滾而下，直闖一潭碧水，形成引領他的河川。

女神的水簾，女孩說過吧。索隆佇立於崖沿，俯身看向急湍而過的水流。水流很急，水面卻圓潤流暢，讓他能看清潭底。大抵五、六米深吧，水池石底被沖洗得平滑光亮，彷如寺廟的噴泉。落日隱於山後，薔金彩霞卻絲絲佈於天邊。

從潭邊再往下望，艷紅陽光映上祭司與助手的袍子。索隆彎腰退回叢木之後，以防被人發現。除了自己以外，沒有人能聽見這動聲吧，磅礡水聲把一切都蓋過了。可是，單看在冽風翻飛的袍子，就曉得寺廟大半人手都在這了。他們大多聚立於潭水旁，其他則站於水中延伸的一瓣石角上。

懸於晶亮水池之上的石角盡處有三抹身影，在山間陽光映照下暈暈生光。大塊頭大祭司使小不點女祭司更顯嬌小，陽光之下銀白衣袂泛泛金光。他倆之間站著蒼白透明的身影，縈縈水霧間虛幻得彷若孤魂。

山治上身只剩繃帶，緊抱雙臂取暖，腰板卻挺得筆直。金髮在冽風中亂舞，從這距離索隆也能看出他在發抖，但他挺起胸膛，凝睇對岸的森森樹影。

大祭司走到他身前。「七滅。」他朗聲道，沉鬱的嗓音竟壓過磅礡水聲迴盪於峽谷。倒沒想過他如此擅長演講，這該不會是他練習講話的地方吧。「吾等於此欣獲女神恩賜，見証罪人最後一滅。」他黯灰的眼睛望向神僕，又轉向水簾。「女神以呼息燃冰，聖水灌澆萬物、洗淨罪惡。」

大祭司轉過身來，目光掠過圍觀的祭司，轉向河口之上，索隆身處的山壟。大祭司只頓了頓，索隆也不曉得他到底看向哪，卻感到那審視的目光，驚得起了一身疙瘩。他一動不敢動，白汗衫在陰影間太惹眼了，綠髮相比松葉也太亮麗了點。

祭司又抬眼看向天際剩暉。「七滅。」他朝艷麗的雲彩朗道：「氣息滅亡。」他高舉根杯，杯子在斜暉下燦然生光。「罪人終末呼息，願能淨化其缺。」

他把燦亮的杯子遞到山治唇邊，山治一仰頭，半點不遲疑地順從喝下。然後大祭司把杯子挪開，高舉著倒轉，沒滴落半點液體。

山治無力地輕聲嗆咳著，聲音被水聲淹沒理應無法聲見，在索隆卻雷貫耳。太陽更見西沉，石上三人被池景淹蓋，索隆理應無法看清那憔悴蒼白的臉上映過一抹譎藍。那顆燦金的頭顱還是朝天微仰。

女祭司高舉著手上前，掌裏緊握末端鑲上銀珠的白絲緞，冽風中翻飛飄揚。「感、感受女神呼息。」她高呼，嗓音微挫，隨即清脆婉淨，壓過水簾聲響。「承她意願賜予性命。」

她張開掌心，冽風旋即捲起絲緞，從她掌心飄走。

山治遲緩地伸手想抓，絲緞從他手邊拂過，銀珠下垂如波飄漾。他卻在石壁邊緣踉蹌跪倒，絲緞飄揚落於水中。他雙肩使勁起伏，頰顎染上高熱潮紅。那杯子裏他媽放了什麼──

大祭司在山治身側佇立，袍子在風中翻飛。他嗓音低沉迫切，卻讓索隆一字一句聽得清晰。「女神已賜予死亡，汝可願獲得新生？」

山治雙唇蠕動，可是索隆無法聽清他沒有沒說話。女祭司緊掐著手，聽不見她說什麼，索隆卻看得分明。「求求您。」

但山治卻往回後退，別過頭去弓著身子，雙手緊抓著石緣。他再次嗆咳，灰石上灑了星星暗斑。

其他祭司默不作聲，彷如身穿長袍的雕塑，全都向那外展的石台看去，寂靜無聲地等待。風聲颼颼水聲磅礡，將其他聲音悉數淹沒，索隆連自己的呼息也無法聽見。山治紋風不動，只剩肩膀不住抖動；水流把絲緞捲走，直拖到水潭深處，他卻毫無反應。

女神的呼息。索隆壓根半點不明白，可是女祭司淚眼汪汪，大祭司說了「終末呼息」，山治卻動也不動，只跪在那裏等死──

「媽的！」索隆咒罵道，一劍把擋路的叢木劈開，大吼道：「豬頭！你還在等什麼？」

大祭司看向他，女祭司慌忙轉身過來，卻被袍子絆倒了。山治終於緩緩抬頭，徐徐轉身看向索隆。「快點啊！」索隆大喊，嗓音竟壓過磅礡水聲：「他們都在等！娜美路飛和其他人都在等──熬過這儀式，我們回去！」

山治圓睜著眼，細細凝睇著他。

然後他撐起身子，顫抖卻堅定著站著。他蹣跚兩步來到石緣，深深看進池水，蹤身一躍。

他清脆落入水裏，連水花也彷若不見。山治一直在海上長大，水性好得不得了。就算現在身體情況很壞，也能游上一會才被水流淹沒。他踢腿掙扎，揮舞雙臂，讓水面泛起陣陣漣漪。終於他在渾沌的水裏沉沒，漣漪也消失無蹤。

空中傳來尖厲的疾呼。「快點，索隆！」女祭司高呼：「她說，快點！他──」

索隆已經躍進水裏，無影無蹤。

 

To Be Continued


	12. 【回歸】

【回歸】

他早知道潭水很冷，卻沒想過會寒得蝕骨，碎冰不住拂過身體。他也曾在冰川遊泳，可是當時的氣溫比現在要冷多了，所以也沒想過池裏陰寒得像大鐵錘，把肺裏的空氣都狠狠錘出。山治怎麼還能──

索隆迫駛自己睜開雙眼，一邊往深處游一邊模糊地張望，終於看到那蒼白無力的身影，全無動靜地在水裏飄盪。他動也不動地被水流直往下拖，金髮在水中粼粼飄動。

幽暗的光綫讓索隆看不清距離，水流也很猛烈。總算能把發麻的指尖勾住山治的手腕時，他的肺部都像要燒起來似的痛苦。他一手把山治拉過，攬住那癱軟的身體，腳一蹬往水面游去。

索隆掙扎浮出水面使勁呼吸，他隱約注意到有誰順著他划水，把他倆推向岸邊，幫他把山治抬出水面。他倆趴在潭邊的石台上，粗糙的碎石陷進索隆膝蓋，山治卻重重倒在碎石上，縷縷濕透的髮絲纏在臉上，唇上譎藍的光暈漸漸消退。沒有一絲呼吸。

「媽的。」索隆喘息，不得不把肺裏的積水都咳出來。「你可別──」他一把握住廚子的肩膀──山治的身體跟潭水一般冰涼──用力搖晃。「白痴廚子！你可別迫我替你人工呼吸！我可饒不了你──」

身畔祭司喃喃低語音震耳欲聾，跟磅礡水聲一般讓他無法理解，冽風穿透枝葉石岩，颼颼生響。山治緊閉著眼，冰冷的水珠凝結於睫，滑過巖石一樣死白的頰顎。

山治臂上緊緊繞著那白絲緞，濕透了的絲緞比繃帶更透亮，死死纏著他的皮膚與地面，邊沿的銀珠如冰粒般熒熒生輝。他死死握著絲緞，指節冰冷僵硬得彷如屍體。

「你做到了。」索隆喘道，喉頭被水淹得生疼。女神呼息，女祭司是這樣說的──但山治動也不動，氣息全無，他可是向女神祈求新生了啊。那臭婆娘竟然食言，但他們可不能就此認輸。「起來，山治，你已經到地上來了，快要過去了……」水滴不住從髮尖滑下，落入眉眼；水裏定有什麼東西，不然就是水太冷，因為他眼睛刺痛死了，不揉眼睛可看不見。

最後一天會讓滅亡成真……儀式結束的時候，因為已經承受太多……他摸不到山治的脈搏，不曉得自己摸的位置對不對，而且指尖也冷得麻痺。他不是醫生，需要喬巴幫忙，不然就是娜美，找個懂醫理的人來吧──他們落水也沒很久，但索隆不曉得大祭司的杯子盛著什麼。索隆不住搖晃他，他卻只了無生氣的垂著頭。「別逼我──媽的，山治，拜託了，呼吸啊──」

然後山治猛然一抖，嗆咳出一口水，使勁地深吸口氣，彷彿新生幼兒首次呼吸。

一位祭司在他倆身畔跪下，把什麼東西塞給他──氈子。索隆一手搶過，緊緊裹住山治。山治無力地掙扎，彷似還在溺水似的。索隆緊摟著他，不住磨擦他的氈子為他取暖。「沒事，沒事，都過去了，你上岸了。」另一條氈子披在他的肩上，悶悶的暖意包圍著他；他這才發現到冽風拂到自己漉濕的皮膚上，有多蝕骨。

砂礫滾落的聲音預示了大祭司一手拿著銀杯，從斜坡不很光彩地滑下來。索隆猛地抬頭瞪著他，弓著身子把廚子擋好，不讓那雙灰眸看到。「儀式？」他氣急敗壞地說：「這他媽怎麼可能只是個儀式？」

索隆一手從山治死掐著絲緞奪過撕碎，銀珠散落一地。他把濕漉漉的布絲揉作一團，丟到大祭司的腳邊。「拿去。他做到了，那東西拿回來了。你們就是想讓他把那個拿回來吧？拿來，那毒藥的解毒劑。」

「那不是毒藥。」大祭司搖搖頭。

「別逼我，你這混帳。」他落水救人時，把劍都留在叢木裏了，不過他也不必用上劍。索隆小心翼翼地把山治放在地上，用氈子重重裹好；他站直身子，連大祭司都不禁往後退。他緊掐著拳。「這都完了。那杯子裏的東西，你讓他喝了，就治好他，不然我──」

「這都完了。」大祭司說：「這一切都已經完了。女神是如此決定的。」他把杯子朝索隆丟去。

索隆一把抄住，瞄了瞄，再仔細看清楚。他瞇眼看進杯子，卻看到地板──杯子沒有杯底，也算不上是杯子，不過是個管子而已，光亮的管子雕滿符號。從那中空的管子可什麼都喝不了。

他抬頭看向大祭司。「要是這樣，他喝的到底是──」

「女神取回他的呼息，奪回他的生命；然後他有能力從她手裏重獲新生。」

「如果杯裏什麼都沒──那他幹嗎要跳下去？去你的，他根本──」

「不是這樣的。」大祭司又搖搖頭。「要是他不接受她的呼息，他的身體跟靈魂都會滅亡──沒有喝下毒藥，不代表不會死。要是深信自己會死，他就會死。剛才真的很危險……我還以為他沒勇氣接受，但他還是從女神的水裏獲得新生。罪人已亡，此人重生。」大祭司微笑著，雪白的牙齒在鬍髭後閃閃生光：「他活過來了！」

索隆還想說什麼，山治卻一邊咳嗽一邊掙扎著想起來。索隆一下把杯子丟向大祭司，也顧不上杯子會不會把他的鼻子打歪，或是掉到水裏，就撲到跪在山治身邊，把他扶起來。山治睜開雙眼，目光卻散煥無神，掠過天空松木水簾，最後才對上索隆的臉。「索、索隆──」連牙關都在打顫──索隆感到氈下的身體不住發抖，但總比動也不動的好太多了。

「我在。」索隆說：「好了，你沒事了，都過去了。」他抬頭瞄向大祭司，大祭司還真的接住了杯子，邊捧著杯子邊點頭認同。「一切都過去了。」

「女、女祭司──」

「她──沒事。」孩子站在那瓣石角上，雙手大張面向水簾，長袖子在風裏翻飛。暮光之下銀亮衣袂變得黯淡，鬱藍的袍子卻跟沉海同等深邃，髮頂的白帽子在薄霧間亮麗如雪。「你做到了，都好了。我們回去。」

「回去？」山治閉上眼睛，無力地倒回索隆的臂彎。「去哪？」

「回去船上去啊，笨蛋。」索隆說：「不一會我們就會回梅利號，跟大家一起，不用再見到這鬼地方──」

「跟大家一起……」山治還想低笑，卻發出撕心裂肺的聲音：「他們都不在了……就說了……他們全都……」

「他們沒事，山治──就說了，他們在等我們。你看見的都不是真的，媽的，你知道那不是真的！如果你以為那是真的，那你幹嗎跳到水裏？你怎麼不──」

「因為……」山治喃喃道：「因為……你……我不能……」然後他突然往後倒，索隆連忙接住。他重重倒在索隆懷裏，緩緩地清淺地呼吸，筋疲力歇的昏睡過去了。

索隆感到有人輕按他的肩膀，抬頭看見那金髮助手，倒也不驚訝──雖然他沒發現她也在。因為大祭司的手可沒那麼輕，而且其他人也小心翼翼的離得老遠。她臂裏抱著他的劍。

「快點下山比較好，不然他要感冒了。」她悄聲道，把劍遞給他。

要擔憂的才不止這個吧，雖然現在已經入黑變涼了。「嗯。」索隆的嗓音乾啞得讓喉頭發疼。他拿回劍，把山治抱在懷裏──試著把山治弄起來也沒用，他睡得正沉，連打呼都沒了。反正也不怎麼重──然後站起來。「下山捷徑怎麼走？」

女祭司從那石角下來，她爸上前摻扶。她在看向他們吧，有暮色作遮蔽索隆也覺得蠻幸運的。他還沒開始走，金髮助手又再碰碰他的手臂，說道：「這邊。」

「我們才不要回到那破寺廟。」他說。

「你們想回到船上吧？」她說：「那就是捷徑。」她領著他，老馬識途的走過最平坦的小徑，通過峽谷，步下山壟，沿著河岸走。索隆邊努力跟上，邊凝視廚子身上的光影，也不管背後有人跟隨的聲音。

河流分岔湧入洞穴的河堤前，有幾隻動物給繫到樹上；那墨黑的動物跟馬差不多高，卻有裂蹄跟彎角。他記得那女孩說過，他們是騎馬上山的──是騎山羊吧。幾隻羊給套上馬具，拉著無框車輪的卡車，在山區還是坐這種羊車比較好。助手示意索隆上車，把羊解開執好繮繩，爬到車前往後一瞄。「好了沒？」

索隆讓山治躺在羊車裏，用氈子緊緊裹好，才靠上椅背。「好了，走吧。」

她點點頭，嘴裏朝羊隻呼嘯一聲，揮揮繮繩。羊隻馬上往前跑，衝下山坡，羊車在後面吱呀作響。

除了起初顛簸了一下，這羊車比他想像跑得順：這車子裝上了彈簧作防震，而且羊隻跑得十分平穩。他往後一瞄，看見祭司們的袍子在樹間掠過，暮色漸濃倒也不易察覺。雖然祭司們似乎不打算追捕他們，但索隆總免不了覺得自己在逃亡，從山坡往下逃亡，從女神那天殺的試煉中逃亡。這感覺讓他不太暢快，但他不曉得自己覺得不爽是因為懦弱還是憤怒。

羊車輾過石塊，整輛飛起來，撞落地面時連舌頭也要被咬掉了；可是山治還是動也不動。他枕在索隆腳上，索隆則環住他的胸腹，不讓他飛出去。那了無生氣的身體活像個壞掉的人偶，隨著羊車顫動無力晃動，甚至不再發抖了。但他裹著氈子，身子變得暖和起來，也在呼吸。索隆能感到臂下胸膛微微起伏。

羊隻總算跑到路上去，車子變得平穩起來，但索隆還是緊摟著他。呼吸穩定卻過於清淺，不用摸的根本感覺不了。天色漸暗，但羊隻沒緩下步來；索隆往前望去，林木間隱約看到城鎮的燈光。

車輛喀啦喀啦的在礫石上輾過，但他突然聽到有誰在喃喃嘟噥，過了很久才發現是自己的嗓音，反覆呢喃著『沒事了』『我們快到了』之類的無意義說話，因為根本沒有人在聽；他都變得不像自己了。助手沒有轉過頭來，只是繼續控制繮繩，讓羊隻不住往前衝。

地勢變得平坦，他們跑過兩列火把，往大開的城門直衝。在他們左邊，三樓高塔越過房子，矗立在深邃的山巒前；在左邊的則是海，微鹹的冷風從翻滾不絕的幽暗海波不住吹來。船帆在月色之下冥冥生光，羊蹄不住敲在碼頭的木製地板上，四周響起沙沙浪聲，快將休業的碼頭人聲喧鬧。

羊車猛地剎停，讓他們幾乎往外飛。「到了。」助手說。

他往港口下方一瞄，某小船上之後露出羊頭船飾，草帽海賊旗獵獵飛揚。「你怎麼知道──」

月色之下，她柔和的嗓音滿是笑意，表情倒看不分明。「港口只有一艘海賊船。」

那是自然。他細細看向梅莉──一艘小船擋著梅莉的甲板，讓他看不清楚，瞭望台也沒亮著燈，而且他沒聽見船上傳來半點聲響。梅莉號毫無生氣，那瞬寒意直襲心頭──如果一切都是真的──

他攬抱山治的手臂緊了緊，山治還是不動，臉上沒一絲血色，但還有呼吸。只是女神的幻覺而已。或許他們全都還沒回來，或許他們跑到外面玩去了，或許……

然後他看見動靜，趕忙彎下身子看向帆下，看到長鼻子的人影倚在梅莉號的船頭。

他不禁吁了口氣，呼息長得讓他眼前發黑。他再深吸口氣叫了一聲，卻只能艱難喚道：「喂。」他清清喉嚨，試著再叫一次，讓船上也能聽得見。「喂！烏索普！」

人影驚跳起來，四處張望。「索隆？是你嗎？」

才三天而已，聽到那熟識的聲音理應不會高興得受不了的。「這邊！」他吼回去，鑽出羊車，把山治抱起來。「我們在碼頭！」廚子還是沒醒過來。呼吸聲能聽見了，廚子卻沒能睜開眼睛，就是索隆低聲喚他，他也是絲紋未動。

「這就來！」索隆聽見烏索普跳上主甲板，消失不見了。

「送到這裏可以了嗎？」

索隆回頭看向金髮助手。她還是手執繮繩坐在羊車前，羊隻則溫馴地站著。「嗯。」他走上幾步，又轉過頭來。「呃。」他說：「讓你送我們回來，還有別的事，謝謝你，唔……」

「Inste。」她說：「我的名字是Inste。」

「我是羅羅諾亞‧索隆。」

「不客氣，羅羅諾亞‧索隆。」她凝視著他，一會才轉過頭去，繮繩一揚羊車就喀噠喀噠駛走了。

索隆沿著碼頭往下走，越過小船步向梅莉。跳板已經放下來了，烏索普在碼頭上等著，交架著臂說教：「太慢了！我們要丟下你走了啦──」他突然閉嘴，笑意消失無蹤，張口瞠目地瞪著索隆把了無生氣的山治抱到船上。

索隆也不管他掉到地上的下巴。海風很涼，讓山治又微微顫抖起來。「叫喬巴來。」他又補充道：「叫大家都過來，他們非來不可。」

「大家？」烏索普倒抽口氣，嗓音也抖起來了。「有這──這麼嚴重……？」

索隆看向他。烏索普的眼睛死死盯著毫無動靜的山治，黝黑的臉上微微剎白。

「不是。」索隆搖搖頭。「抱歉，沒事的，他沒傷那麼重。他只是需要──把大家都叫來吧。」

烏索普眨眨眼，點點頭就跑開了，高呼著大家的名字。

十分鐘後他們全都呆在船艙裏。山治躺在臨時架起的床上，其他人則圍著他。索隆拉了把椅子坐好，看著喬巴為廚子檢查，左捅捅右戳戳的，又為他把脈，嘴著低聲嘟噥著。

烏索普則在床尾踱來踱去，忍耐了一陣子才蹦出一堆問題。「他是怎麼回事？他還好吧？」

娜美坐在床邊，目光從山治身上轉向索隆。「發生什麼事？」她比烏索普來得冷靜，語氣卻更篤定。

「他似乎患上低溫症，脫水，還有營養不良。」喬巴說。

「我想也是。」索隆說：「不過他剛才溺水了，所以該喝了點水。」現在可不止娜美一人看向他；連坐在一旁長櫈上的羅賓也看過來，額髮下的眉眼挑得老高。只有路飛頭也不抬，交架著腿坐在床頭，低頭盯著廚子慘白的臉，表情絲紋未變。

「繃帶是怎麼回事？」娜美輕聲問道，手指拂過山治肩膀上的布條。

「受傷了。」索隆說：「喬巴，他不久就要起來了吧？」

「他──那──」喬巴轉頭看向山治，結巴的嗓音變得堅定。「快了。烏索普，娜美，把我們剛買回來的蘋果汁弄熱，也做點米糊吧──」

「我來。」索隆站起來要走向身後的廚房。「你們在這呆著，他快要起來了。」

烏索普看向娜美跟羅賓，點點頭走向房門。「不錯，山治起來看見她倆會高興的。我去拿蘋果汁──」

「你也留下。」索隆把他推向床邊。「蘋果汁放在外面的小酒桶裏？」

「嗯。」烏索普直眨眼。「我留在這幹──」

索隆也不管他，徑自出去把酒桶拿進來，又在廚房翻箱倒篋的要找鍋子。一條手臂把櫃門打開，把鍋子遞給他。他轉過頭去，羅賓正坐在長櫈上向他點頭示意：「讓我來做米糊吧。」

山隆把蘋果汁倒進鍋子，點了文火，再回到他們附近。喬巴快驗查完畢了。「他現在應該好一點了。」小醫生的表情卻表明，那個『一點』實在也沒有好上很多。

「那他會沒事吧？」烏索普追問。

「索隆。」

路飛的嗓音很穩重，很平靜，實在很罕見。烏索普馬上不做聲，索隆看見娜美來不及說話就閉嘴了。所有人都看向船長，船長卻誰都不看，只凝視廚子的臉。「是誰幹的？索隆。」路飛問道。他不問發生什麼事，也不問原因，這些他都可以自行從山治了無生氣的臉上看得出來；他看到的，就足以讓他動真怒了。他們誰都熟識這種凝重危險的氣氛。

索隆嘆口氣。他累得不得了，就像過去幾天都在不住作戰，而不是閒閒坐著，偶爾鍛鍊一下。「那不要緊。」他說：「已經過去了，不會再發生的。」

他伸手按向路飛的肩頭。「路飛。」船長沒有抬頭，臉色被草帽擋著看不清楚，可是他微側著頭，索隆知道他在聽。「別生廚子的氣，行不？他起來的時候，你別對他生氣。」

這次路飛倒是抬起頭來，烏黑的雙眼盡是疑惑。「我幹嗎要對他生氣？」

「別吼他什麼的。他會以為……總之不要。」

「索隆……？」娜美跟烏索普滿臉狐疑的盯著他，彷彿他是個冒牌貨似的；喬巴也一臉迷惑的緊皺著眉。

但路飛只管點頭，那凝重的氣氛瞬間消失不見，只剩那大喇喇的笑容。「好吧。」他戳戳船醫的帽子。「喂，他什麼時候會醒過來？」

喬巴不安的扭動著。「我也不曉得。他看上去就像睡過去了，但是……」

「他會沒事的啦，你在看顧他嘛。」娜美朝船醫一笑。小馴鹿渾身一抖，眉開眼笑地高聲反駁。

「山治。喂～山治。」路飛輕拍著廚子的臉，那蒼白的臉上泛起一絲血色。「起床啦～」

「路飛──」

山治輕哼著往後縮。「別──」他嘟噥著，像趕蒼蠅似的無力揮著手，想把路飛的手拍開。「讓我睡，路飛──」他猛地睜眼，用力眨眼才看清船長的臉。路飛的臉在他的正上方，手還貼著山治的臉。

「路飛？」山治悄聲道，嗓音低啞得幾近聽不見。

路飛直皺眉。「我在。你到哪去啦？你跟索隆遲到了。」

山治怔怔的朝他直眨眼，最後低聲說道：「──對不起──」他使勁嚥口氣，迫使自己說道：「對不起──」

「不要緊。」路飛說。

「但你──索隆在──」他使勁掙開氈子，喬巴只得坐在他身上，讓他躺好。

「不行。」船醫說：「你醒過來了就得替你檢查一下。你有哪裏覺得痛嗎？」

「放鬆，山治君。讓喬巴照顧你吧。」娜美說。

「喬、喬巴？娜美桑？」山治一下挺起身子，害喬巴差點沒摔下來，烏索普趕忙抓好。「烏索普？」廚子怔怔瞪著他們，然後張望著喃喃道：「羅賓醬──」

「我在這。」羅賓舉手說道。

「山治君，怎麼了──」娜美按上山治緊掐的拳，山治卻驚跳起來，差點沒把手縮回。索隆看著娜美疑惑地挪開手。

很好，他們總算不再目瞪口呆地盯著索隆了，但他們看向廚子那驚疑不定的目光讓他更難忍受，雖然廚子似乎無知無覺。索隆走到灶前，把開始沸騰的蘋果汁倒進杯子，然後塞給廚子。「拿著，喝掉。你他媽也該得喝點什麼了吧。」

「索隆？」山治也是那副表情的看向他，不太對頭吧，沒理由會以為索隆發生什麼事才對；可是那蒼白臉上不可置信的表情，彷似以為自己還身在夢裏。「索隆，這……」

索隆又把杯子塞給他。「快點，你還不渴啊？」

山治疑惑地垂頭望向杯子，然後伸出手來──不是握住杯子，卻是死死抓住索隆的手腕，用力得連指尖也深深陷進去了，眼睛也不住打量索隆的臉。「你在這。」他喃喃道，似乎在自言自語：「如果你在這……那……」

「都過去了，廚子。」索隆說：「七個都過去了。我們回到船上來了，大家都在這。」山治輕顫的目光轉向其他伙伴的臉上，又轉過頭去，確認路飛跟羅賓還在。索隆倒也不怪山治，因為他自己也疑惑了──其他人一片死寂，他的船員向來跟寧靜無緣呀，羅賓除外。

然後山治看向他，滿臉不解。「他們全都……我們在這。我們全都在這。」

這算不上是個問句，但路飛還是回答了。他的嗓音堅定得不尋常，歡快卻平靜得反常。「嗯，大家都在。」

「我就說了，笨蛋廚子。這是真的，不再是那玩意了。」索隆小心地掰開他的指頭，把蘋果汁塞到他掌中，又替他把手指圈住杯子。「你他媽快給我把蘋果汁喝下去。喬巴，跟他說這對他有益。」

「這對你有益。」喬巴順從的跟著說，然後又裝出一副說教的樣子：「可別喝太急，再渴也不行，慢慢喝好了。」

山治微微點頭，舉著杯子輕呷一口，又喝一口。「很……好喝。」連嗓子也沒那麼低啞了。他又嚥了一口。「可是……」他又再看向他們，細細打量著，把他們的臉死死印進眼底，焦累得跟乾渴的喉頭沒兩樣。

「……可是？」烏索普試探著問。

「山治君？」娜美問道。索隆還以為她已經習慣被廚子盯著了，但顯然她能感到這次不一樣。她嗓音透露出一絲擔憂，讓山治坐得筆直，眼裏閃過一絲慣常的花痴光芒。

他又再呷一口果汁，閉上眼嚥下去，又睜開雙眼。「這很……好喝，但加點豆蔻比較好，丁香、黃糖，還要肉桂，你竟然忘了加肉桂。娜美桑，請你不要勉強喝下去，我會為你跟羅賓醬造真正的蘋果汁的。」

「很棒啊！」路飛叫道：「我也要！」

他一下巴在山治的臂上，倒也算不上使勁，卻讓杯子快飛出去了。烏索普一手抓好，不讓滾燙的蘋果汁濺到山治或路飛身上。山治朝他點頭示意，又喝了一口，說道：「大家都能喝。給你示範一次吧，劍士。」

「你才是廚子，我幹嘛得學？反正有你在。」

山治把剩下的蘋果汁喝掉，從杯邊審視著他，眼神有點凝重；可是把杯子放下後，他嘴角挽著清淺的壞笑，一貫帶著嘲弄的笑意。「或許對你來說還有點太困難，得用四種材料嘛，你才能數到三吧（＊）？」

「你才差點熬不過七呢──」索隆猛地頓住，不曉得該不該繼續。山治是醒過來了，但那張臉還是蒼白得可以，雙手緊握著杯子卻不住輕顫。

「來，肚子餓了就吃一點吧。」羅賓站到他倆中間，自然地拿過杯子，把米糊塞進山治手裏。

「謝謝你，羅賓醬！」山治那壞笑瞬間變得無比燦爛。「很好吃！」

「你還沒開始吃呢。」娜美笑著揶揄。

「我也要！」路飛高聲叫道，羅賓也讓他吃了，也不管烏索普嚷嚷著他們才剛吃過晚餐。她也給索隆盛了一碗，還有漬洋蔥；他差點沒搖頭拒絕，然後他發現自己想不起自己什麼時候吃過了。他隱約記得自己在寺廟的廚房裏吃了點，那時是今早？還是昨晚？……這米糊也蠻好吃的。他吃完了就坐在地板靠在牆上，看向其他人。

山治蜷伏在被窩裏輕輕打呼；娜美和羅賓坐在床邊，頭靠著頭悄聲對話，聲音低得聲不見；烏索普跟路飛在吵鬧──食物問題吧，肯定跟突然全沒了的米糊有關；喬巴設法讓他們靜下來，打著手勢指向山治，最後放棄溫和的手法，一下子變大把他們的腦瓜直往地上撞。這陣騷動都沒能吵醒廚子，他深深陷入睡眠，比這三天都要睡得香。

索隆也垂下頭閉上眼。身下的木頭跟那安了薄墊的睡椅不一樣，船外柔和的風浪聲也被伙伴的吵鬧聲淹沒過去。

他馬上就沉沉睡去。

（＊）三刀流、三個耳墮的意思……

 

To Be Continued


	13. 【女神】

【女神】

索隆早早起來，努力準備，可是待他們能起航時已是下午，避不過去了。他們才剛駛出港口，那艘船就追上了。

那是艘多桅小船；也不比梅莉大上多少，但綫條俐落，行動敏捷，像海豚般直趕到他們船後。深紫的主帆繡上圈圈白色圖騰。羅賓看著小船逼近不禁緊皺著眉。「那種圖騰是某種字體的變體吧？我是很熟悉那種字體，但異教團體該不會把它變得富有遠東色彩的。」

「我看不見它有大炮。」烏索普說：「他們要攻擊我們嗎？」

「天曉得。」索隆冷冷地說。他或許不會解讀這些圖騰，但那也太眼熟了，他曾耗了幾個小時瞪著寺廟的天花？「廚子在哪？」

「在船艙，跟喬巴一起。」娜美說：「索隆，他們是──」

「唷嗨！」索隆不認得對方船上朝他們招手的男人，但看那藍袍大概也錯不了。

他還來不及說什麼，站在梅莉船頭的路飛就朝他們揮手招呼，高聲叫道：「你們好！想攻擊我們嗎？」

「不是的，先生！」多桅船駛到他們旁邊。「我們只想邀請您們參加宴會而已！」

「宴會？」索隆老遠也看得見路飛睜圓雙眼。船長彈跳到甲板上，趴在圍欄探過身子大叫：「在哪？」

「在這！」那男人朝自家船上一揚手，那船近得能讓他們看甲板。甲板放了一張桌子，高高的堆滿盤盤肉塊水果麪包。

桌子旁邊圍了一堆人，藍袍子金袍子白袍子慶典似的比比皆是。能看清時，他們全都向梅莉船上舉杯歡呼。

烏索普眨眨眼，把護目鏡推上去。「我還是沒看見大炮耶。」他壓過歡呼聲高叫道。

在海上看見那種排場也蠻誇張的，隨便一個風暴就能讓桌上的瓷器全滅──索隆想，反正風暴之前總會有人示警。「歡迎加入啊！」上層的祭司大叫道：「請您們全員務必參加！」

「什麼把戲？」娜美低聲道：「該不會是賞金獵人吧？」

「那怎麼之前整整三天都不來找麻煩？」烏索普悄聲反問：「除非是因為……」

他倆都疑惑地看向索隆，彷彿他才曉得那群瘋子想怎樣。

「那是祭服。」羅賓說：「可能是儀式宴會。」她也看向索隆，希望他能為她解決什麼問題似的。

他認出其中幾個在慶祝的人。他沒看見Inste，也沒看見那群孩子，卻瞧見把他放出塔頂的瘦弱助手，和廚房的老婆婆。當然大鬍子祭司也在一旁，還有女祭司。她那麼嬌小卻很明顯，因為她身旁都空無一人。

「索隆。」路飛已經一腳踩上圍欄，一副要飛撲過去的樣子，卻頓住不動，不捨地把目光從冒煙的燒肉挪到背後的劍士身上。「我們可以去嗎？」

「你還在問啊？半邊身子都晃過去了你。」山治走上甲板，跟在他腳邊的喬巴焦急的不住低語。

索隆迅速尖銳的上下打量他。穿著平常的西服，臉色也總算好一點了，但眼下還是陰鬱一片，倚在圍欄上的姿勢也沉重了點，說不上不羈。那身影是缺了點什麼，但已經好多了。這混帳廚子，不若被索隆拉到水面時蒼白半死，那輕慢地散漫的語氣真讓人討厭卻安心熟識。「羅賓醬也說了，他們是祭司，不會下毒啦。反正喬巴不讓我下廚，你們就到那邊去吃吧。」

路飛理應口水流滿一地把他們悉數淹死了──隨著海風飄來的香氣讓索隆也快流口水──但他沒轉身撲到對面，目光卻從山治轉向索隆，眼裏是盡是反常而陌生。「可以嗎？」他再問。

山治走到圍欄時，祭司們的歡呼聲突地消失，滿是敬意的目光全都刷到他身上。山治卻壓根沒看向小船，目光放向遠方。

索隆無意識地伸手按向和道。他只需說一句『就是他們』，不需說什麼事，不必說原因什麼的，反正路飛不會聽進去，也管不了那麼多。那艘漂亮的小船不用一分鐘就沉到海底了吧。就單憑他倆。

索隆曉得伙伴都在緊張困惑地看向自己，但路飛卻罕有地耐心等他。然後山治依舊看向遠方，卻無聲地動動嘴唇，造出簡單的唇形。「別這樣。」

索隆聳聳聳，把手放下。「你才是船長吧，你決定好了。」

「那麼……」路飛深吸一口氣：「去吃吧！」然後彈跳著越過圍欄飛到船上，撲向桌子，一副勢如狼虎的餓鬼相。

娜美和其他人心裏縱有不安疑慮，此刻都煙消雲散──再不追上分一杯羹，只怕他們就能舐盤子了。可憐的祭司們不曉得自己招了個什麼瘟神上門，只得眼睜睜看著海賊們撲向自己大肆搶食。

山治最後才登上小船。他跟在索隆身後，吃力的攀繩爬到對方的甲板上。喬巴和娜美給他留了個位置，祭司也活像對待女祭司似的，恭敬地後退。可是祭司們誰也不願看向他；在路飛驚人的好胃口跟前，這倒也不甚惹人注目。

索隆沒有走過去，只挨向小船色彩斑爛的牆身看著，也不識著理解桌邊漸起的對話內容。起初只有羅賓跟灰髮祭司低聲對答；然後是有人好奇地打探喬巴的事，娜美也靈巧地打發回去；接下來是個年輕助手誤觸地雷，問了烏索普他們來自哪裏，自此就是止不住的吵吵鬧鬧了。祭司的聲音讓他很煩躁，但伙伴的嘈雜吵鬧的聲音卻讓他平靜下來。連山治也在笑著──按著船醫的訓示，他對這豐盛的食物不怎麼挑剔，也一起聊天，甚至讓幾個女人調笑，彷似她們不曾目擊他被──

索隆沒法理解，快要以為自己神經病了；可是看著廚子，就能察覺平日流暢優雅的舉止帶點生硬，也會注意到他的神情偶爾會不動聲色地轉變，自信滿滿的表情不時會閃過一抹失落，可是他每次都能在旁人察覺前就能糾正過來；祭司們對他們也彷陌生人般客氣見外──這倒是；索隆知道這些祭司從沒跟廚子說過話，大祭司除外。

可是大祭司和女祭司也不在桌旁。索隆蹙眉。梅莉號可無人看守──雖然梅莉就在旁邊，給繫在這船上，有什麼不妥當他們都會知道，可是……

索隆回頭看看自己還在猛吃的伙伴，爬上尾甲板，才要回到自家船上卻停住了。剛才駛船的祭司把船一繫就跑到宴會去，但偉大航道海流反覆無常，他們倒也精明得讓人守著船。大祭司在當船番，正像個老道的水手一般，細仔打量船帆海流。

他朝索隆點頭示意，一如往常般謙恭有禮。「感謝您們。」低沉渾厚的嗓音變得含糊不清，洪亮的聲響在遼闊的海境顯得微不足道。「感謝您們參加我們的宴會。」

「作主的不是我。」索隆說：「我又不是船長。」

「也是一樣的。」海面上他的嗓音稍顯無力，但那目光銳利的灰眸卻絲毫未變。

「你為這一路跟著我們？為了讓我們參加你的宴會？」

「我們按女祭司要求前來，她想見他。」

「女祭司。」他重覆道：「是你的女兒？還是女神？」

「我不知道。」大祭司說道：「我鮮少理解。」

「你倒也不必擺出──這種陣仗。」索隆朝主甲板的歡樂吵鬧聲一抬頭。

「可是在禁食後慶祝是習俗，而且我們從沒機會舉行這宴會。」

他不想跟這男人說話，只想馬上離開這艘船，只想遠離這天殺的島──只是他非問不可，而這王八蛋也是知道的，所以才在站著這彬彬有禮地等著。「他真是第一個。第一個完成儀式的人。」

「是的，您們都是。」

「幾次？」索隆追問：「你舉行了幾次──」

「這是第三次了。」大祭司說：「這次之前，出事的是Lonlin的前任。那男人是當地人，他是……蓄意犯下這罪孽的。他年輕的時候已經到處生事，長大了也……她當時甚至比Lonlin更年輕。我們找到她的前一天──他就熬不過三滅死去了。自此她改變了很多，月之女神把她摒棄了不久，她就離開這島了。

「我第一次舉行儀式──那陣子我還沒當上大祭司。」那男人放眼看去，望向海波後島嶼暗黑的山巒。「你不是第一隊來這的海賊，也是不是第一隊犯錯的人。

「一陣颶風把船吹來了Satva的港口，船員被允許留在城鎮裏了。船長之前也來過這島，也警告過船員。可是船上有新加入的人，是愛吵鬧生事的年輕人。而女祭司──她才剛獻身予月之女神。她已經步入少年時期，卻還只是個孩子，愛玩的孩子；她常跑到酒館，也曾見過那些海賊。那些年輕海賊不管其他船員的警告，跟她跳舞，她撩撥他；他大概是想教訓教訓她，所以吻了她。

「船長之前已經警告過他們了，事後故然毫不留情；而且，想平安渡過這些海流的話，他知道得非得女神肯首不可。所以他讓那兩個人來到寺廟，就是罪人，而跟她也跳過舞的船員當他的侍者。他們起初按著照辦，可是到了四滅，他們逃跑了；但海賊船已經駛走了，他們被抓住鎖進房間裏。

「罪人跟侍者交情也不特別好，他們一起航行過幾個月，也來自同一個島嶼，可是他們一直是對頭──連跟女祭司跳舞他們也爭鬧個不停。她也不比他倆年輕多少，但也能看出她是個美人胚子。她把罪人領向五滅時，她哭了，但她的眼淚也不代表什麼。他還是熬過了五滅──也熬過六滅了，倒是侍者差點熬不過。侍者知道他的朋友很珍視自己雕刻的技巧。雖然罪人曾殺過人，但最喜歡的還是雕刻木飾，他相信自己沒了雙手……侍者試著讓他知道真相，但罪人憤怒盲目地攻擊他。

「但他們還是活下來了，進行七滅──我沒看到；我沒能參與儀式。他們把屍首從山上帶回來，為他舉行葬禮。沒有人對──侍者說過罪人怎樣死的，祭司、女祭司也沒跟他說，但她跟侍者說了很多別的。等著海賊船回來時，他知道開始認識這島、這城鎮、女神守護的人民，到海賊船終於來了，他卻決定留下來，成為神職助手，然後慢慢晉升。

「終於，他知道了這儀式的秘密，也明白了……他的朋友，那罪人，不是淹死的。很多人都沒有拼命活下去的原因；要是那些仍舊尋找理由的人，過去與未來都滅亡的話……」

帶上滿滿鹽息的海風清涼平和，跟山上那清新嚴寒的冽風不一樣。索隆順著祭司的目光看向山影。「我本不該在場的。」他說：「這該不會也算進儀式去了吧？」

「不是的。」大祭司說。

「搞不好就把儀式毁了。你那女神婆娘可以反面不認人的。」

「你離儀式場地太遠了，做不了什麼的──就是為了不讓侍者干擾罪人滅亡的儀式，才不讓侍者在場的。罪人必須於她手裏，只能於她手裏；你什麼都不能做，只能在那裏看著。你把他從水裏拉出來時，儀式早已完結了。」

「要是他沒跳下去的話──」

「他會死的，因為他認為自己會死。你也不能為他做什麼，就算你站在石角上跟他一起，你也做不了什麼。沒有不如女神旨意的事。」

「為什麼──」索隆問：「為什麼你──」

「因為我喜歡上這地方了。」大祭司說：「喜歡這些鎮民，喜歡這島上的平和。我也喜歡女神，全仗她守護才有這片平和；但我深知這些。你也該懂的，你也是個海賊，也是個水手。我也喜歡海，就算我已經甚少航海，我還是愛她，我永遠都愛她。可是海洋不單美麗慷慨，也殘酷不仁；她把我們帶到這裏，讓他死在這裏；所以我也永遠恨她。」

陽光暖暖的打在索隆臉上，他動也不動，迎向陽光，讓船身吱呀聲跟重重海浪聲代替他回答。突然主甲板爆出一陣大笑，大祭司說：「你該跟他們一起的。跟你的船員一起。」

「反正他們也該吃完了。」還是早就吃完了？這船能放的食物也不會很多。索隆開始走上樓梯，卻遲疑了。「女祭司呢？我們登上這船就沒看見過她。」

「在船艙。」大祭司說：「她親眼看過了他，就在船艙了──她還是覺得不露面比較好。」

一方面他覺得這也不錯，要是她不小心撞到哪個伙伴的話，他才不想讓一切重來一遍。另一方面……他想起了廚子倒在河岸旁，一邊顫抖一邊問起她。「他會想見她的。大概吧。畢竟他也他媽為她犧牲那麼多。」

「我會轉告她的。」大祭司說：「但她可能不會相信。」

索隆嘆口氣，不住腦補肆意砍殺眼前的男人，心裏暗爽。最後他只是問：「船艙在哪？」

大祭司給他指了方向。

擠迫的船艙裏，她坐在一隻酒桶上，抱著膝扺著下巴。一位老婦人坐在她身邊的椅子裏，蒼老多節的指間糾纏著紗線跟編針。索隆走進去時，女侍淡然抬起頭來，女祭司則趕緊爬到地上──不是要藏起來，卻是恭敬地朝他深深鞠躬。

「他們快吃完了。」索隆說：「我們也快走了，你也出來吧。」

她使勁搖頭。「我──我不能──」

「出來吧。」索隆不耐煩地說：「沒事的。他也沒事。」

「我知道。」她垂下頭，手指緊緊纏在一塊。索隆注意到她戴上手套，雪色手套繡上銀珠──幾天前她幹嗎也不戴上啊？「跟你保證過的一樣。」

「但如果他不知道你也沒事，他就要煩死我了。出來吧。」

她請女侍留下來，然後順從地跟著索隆爬上木梯，走到甲板上。桌上散散落落的放著碗盤沾了糖砂，大概是甜品也全沒了吧。路飛大笑著，烏索普、喬巴跟幾個助手也跟著大笑，就是連羅賓也恬靜地微笑。山治瞄見索隆和他身前的女祭司，馬上站起來──站得太快了，而且臉色還是很糟，但他還是溫文爾雅地站起來，恭恭敬敬地迎接女祭司進來。

「你──你們好。」她悄聲道，似乎希望自己能站到索隆身後。「食──食物好吃嗎？」

山治點點頭，說：「很好吃。」

「超好吃的！」路飛大叫，又問：「這誰啊？」他彈跳著越過桌子，要看個清楚。

女祭司害羞的往後退，山治一手抓住他的紅衣領往後扯，讓他碰不到她。「別嚇壞她。你們這些臭男人塞飽了肚子就滾回船上去，別煩著人家──娜美桑，羅賓醬，如果你們願意回去的話，請小心回到船上。」

「我們也該回去了，太陽下山前還得趕點路呢。」娜美說道，卻若有所思地看著山治。

「感謝你們邀請我們來這宴會。」羅賓優雅地向祭司示意，烏索普、路飛和喬巴被娜美一拳揍扁了腦瓜後，也紛紛道謝。祭司們也客氣地跟他們道別，簇擁著他們走向後甲板，目送他們爬上梯子回到梅莉號。

索隆留在主甲板，看著山治跟女孩談話──這倒不是什麼新鮮事兒，只是被搭訕的女生也沒有這麼年輕的吧，廚子的表情也不會這麼不自在──雖然他試著以平日的瀟灑風度遮掩過去。他慵懶的雙手抄兜低垂著肩，朝女祭司笑著，想讓她安心，但感覺總有點不對。

過了一會索隆才察覺到有什麼不妥。他一手掏著衣袋，不住摸索著。「喂，廚子。」

「嗯？」山治向他一瞄，索隆就把煙盒丟給他。金髮男人一把抄過，臉上閃過一抹笑意，這表情比對著祭司或女祭司的笑容都要結實多了。「謝啦。」

索隆聳聳肩。山治抽出一根香煙把煙盒收回口袋，跪在地上凝視著女祭司的眼睛。山治的說話被海浪聲蓋過去了，索隆半點聽不見，但他看見女孩死命搖頭，雙手掩臉一副泫然欲泣的表情。然後山治站起來，說道：「再見了，Lonlin醬。」等到孩子微若蚊鳴的回答，才轉身離開。他走過索隆，朝梅莉號一抬頭。「回去了，索隆，別讓娜美桑等著。」

索隆抬頭看去。大祭司已經讓其他祭司掌控舵輪，現在正在後甲板的圍欄前，俯身看著他們。索隆突然察覺，大祭司居然讓如珠如寶的女祭司跟他們單獨相處。他們全都是神經病。

他跟著山治走，突然有手腕被人抓住。「請等等，索隆。」她輕聲道，他轉過頭去。

「你這是第二次喊我的名字。」他說：「你怎麼會知道──」

然後怔住。不是那小女孩，站在他面前的是個年輕女人，長長的黑髮在風中飛舞。窈窕身裁，穿的不是助手長袍，卻是女祭司那藍白袍子，頭上也不是頂著那珠飾白帽，卻是精巧的銀柳冠冕。

身周靜得只剩自己悶悶的心跳聲。他大可把手抽開，甚至把那纖長的手指掰斷，但他什麼也沒做。他只死瞪著眼，她也默默地凝睇他。楬色眸子，跟女祭司的藍色眼睛不一樣，一張圓圓的大眾臉，倒不如他想像的驚人美貌。

「是你。」良久，他才說道。

「我很抱歉。」她說。

「抱歉？我真該殺了你，死也不會原諒你的。」

她搖搖頭，動作倒跟女祭司十分相像。「我不是請求你原諒。我只是希望你知道我很抱歉。」

「道歉的對象搞錯了。你沒對我做過什麼。」

「可是，就算我不道歉，他也會寬恕我的。」

「因為他是個豬頭。」他以為她的手該很溫暖，但握著他手腕的手指卻是涼涼的──不如她焚燃的冰般冷冽，卻像個女人似的微涼。「但你奪不走他，也別想著再接近他。不然我就弒神。」

「我不會。」她說：「儀式的目的不是他，而是女祭司，一直都是女祭司。我開始跟她們對話時，她們必須非常年輕，年輕得會聆聽謹守我的話語。可是你知道嗎？賜予孩子那種神職，你能想像怎麼樣的男人會利用她嗎？他們會怎樣對待身肩能力的孩子嗎？我饒不了他們，我無法忍受，那是我的孩子呀。」

「那你寧可殺了她？」

「他們從沒殺過她。」她說：「他們一次也沒殺過女祭司。但我只能對女祭司說話，所以別無他選，除了女祭司以外誰也繼承不了我的話語。我的姐姐或許比較寬厚，可是只要女祭司還是個孩子……那些男人手段可多了，所以她們必須緊守規律，也只是為了保護那孩子而已。」

「要是她有那重要，你怎麼不多聽她說話？」索隆說：「她過去幾天拼命哭，只是因為他是無辜的。」

「不是這樣的。」她的聲音彷彷彿彿，目光卻堅定的看著他。「不是這樣的。就算我無法對她說話，我仍能聽見她的。以往如是，現在如是。」她緊握著索隆的手腕。「請你寬恕她，我只求你這回事。」

「我沒怪她。」索隆說：「你轉告她吧。他不怨她，我也沒怪她。起碼她有試著救他。」

「謝謝你。」她朝他低頭致意。讓神向他低頭不太妥當吧──去他的關他屁事。「憑你這話，加上他平安無事，她或許也會寬恕我了……」

「關我屁事。」

「不是這樣的。」她說：「你們不該承受這一切。你們並無虧欠誰……你們兩人都無所虧欠。是我們欠下的恩情。」

「別提了。這可不是為了你而做的，你最好連個屁都別回報給我們。」索隆怒道：「但你保護好她。保護好所有人。搞出這麼多事之後，你好自為之。」

「好的。」她抬頭看向的他雙眼。「我會。」那只是雙很普通的楬色眸子，但盛載了什麼不尋常的物事，被那雙眼睛看得久了，就彷彿要被看透了。「而你，保護好他，保護好他們所有人。」

他狠狠盯著她，她卻清淺地笑了。「我倒也不必提醒你了。」

「索隆！」

她的從他腕上鬆開，耳邊只傳來陣陣呼嘯聲，就像烈風刮過似的──消失一陣子的海浪聲突然回復，山治惹人厭煩的聲音又傳過來。「快點啦！劍士！」

索隆抬頭望去，廚子挨著梅莉號船頭，沒好氣的用香煙向他示意。

他又低下頭來看向身旁的女祭司。她高抬著臉，眼睛圓睜，目光專注而讓人不安。她的手還是前伸著，才放開他的手臂──

徒手。他看得分明。那邊的手套給脫了，緊握在另一隻手裏。

他反射地把手抽開，往後一退，當然是已經太遲了。「該死。」他嘶聲道，慌亂的左右張望──甲板上沒有祭司，山治的角度望下來也不可能看得見。可是當他抬眼看去，大祭司還是站在後甲板，垂頭看向他們。

可是那男人不作聲，動也不動；就是索隆看進他的雙眼，他的表情還是嚴肅而專注的。

「索隆先生。」女祭司低聲說，幾乎沒法聽見。他低下頭，發現她在微笑。「沒問題的。」她說：「她說沒問題的，她還說……」她側過頭，彷似在傾聽遠方的樂曲似的。「她說，相同過失不會再犯。」

「什麼意思？」

女祭司聳肩傻笑，像個小女孩似的傻裏傻氣。「不曉得！她說，她有很多事必須告訴我，又說我們必須按著她的指意行事，還有，她說我必須堅強。不過，那些還是晚點再說吧～」然後她突然變得穩重，一下子像成熟了十年。「起航吧。你非做不可的事還有很多，你的伙伴也在等著你。」

「嗯。」大祭司還在看著，還是動也不動，但最好還是別得寸進尺的好；況而也太遲了，他們非離開這裏不可。在這真的耗上太久，像一輩子了。

「再見。」然後他看到女祭司眼裏泛起閃亮，又說道：「別擔心，你很快就要堅強起來了。」

她的眼睛睜得老大，淚水都消失了。「謝謝你。」她又悄聲道：「再見。」她默默看著索隆登上梅莉號。當他們起航時，索隆轉頭看見她跟她爸站在船頭，踮著腳用力揮舞雙臂。

站在船尾的山治也揮手致意，在他身旁的索隆則沒有，連廚子瞪著他時也不肯揮手回應，只是死死看著。她一直揮手，直至遠得再也看不見，最終連那紫藍船帆跟小島從水面綫上消失，回歸到偉大航道上人跡罕至的水域。

 

To Be Continued


	14. 【尾聲】

【尾聲】

廚子沒事，喬巴是這樣說的。清新的海風再加上一整天好好休息，他就恢復過來了，回到廚房掌廚，一切都多少回到正軌。

不過他比以前更關心娜美和羅賓，大概是因為分開了幾天，讓他連花痴心心眼也變得更誇張吧；不過廚子更常特地造出烏索普最喜歡的小食──縱使廚子總是一臉冷漠地用丟的，長鼻子也沒有怨言了；晚飯過後，喬巴總是把山治拖進男睡房、其他人則得在廚房收拾，也誰都沒有作聲。船醫不顧船廚反對，堅持每天都得更換繃帶──其實傷口癒合得很好，也不怎麼留下疤痕，但喬巴還是相當固執。

喬巴該知道點什麼吧，因為山治一直都相信，船醫就病人隱私是口密得緊──但索隆不曉得廚子說了多少就對了、廚子記得多少也成疑問呢，就連索隆自己，也不得不懷疑自己記得多少。看著廚子不住發花痴、或是靈巧純熟地舞弄著廚刀，實在很難聯想起幾天前，在那寒風颼颼的陽台上，他快要……

微風變得溫熱起來了，他那蒼白清瘦的臉也回復過來了。可是廚子第一晚守夜時，帶著一整枝酒爬上瞭望台，而且是索隆常喝的那種。偉大航道晚上很冷，得喝點酒來取暖倒是真的。可是廚子平常都是優雅地用高腳酒杯盛了喝的、喝的也是紅酒或珍藏白蘭地；絕不會喝粗鄙的便宜貨，也不會牛灌得連晚餐都全吐出來。但當時已經太晚，大家差不多全都睡了。羅賓扶他回到男睡房躺在沙發上，索隆則代替他當船番。第二天早餐晚了，也沒有人膽敢對兩眼紅筋脾氣爆燥的廚子抱怨。目此以後，大家晚餐能喝到的酒都減少了。

索隆好幾次注意到廚子凝視他──被看的還不止他一人，他發現廚子是在觀察他們所有人，大多是在忙得不可開交，別人沒法注意到的時候看的。專注的、怪異的眼神，他就像在懷疑自己的眼睛，一瞬就搖搖頭繼續工作。索隆不認為其他人注意到了，也許是注意到了也不作聲。他們互相尊重互相理解，就是不問清楚，他們也是深信伙伴的。該吃晚餐時，他們發現山治呆呆凝睇灶頭幽藍的火焰，目無表情，就是娜美叫他，他也一眨不眨；大家還是什麼都沒問。

路飛只是把他推開，伸手要偷走塊豬扒；廚子這才用匙子一下打下去，不讓他偷吃，而晚餐也一如往常的吵鬧不休。第二天一早，他們發現路飛已經呆在廚房了──倒也不是新鮮事兒；畢竟繼梅莉羊頭後，船長最喜歡的地方要算廚房──山治也跟在他一起，廚房被佔了，他卻平靜得不尋常。接下來廚子大概是熬了一大鍋太妃糖把船長的嘴黏緊、不然就是乾脆把他踢飛陷進牆裏，讓他沒法作聲。無論如何，當晚廚子眼裏的淡薄疏離消失不見了，索隆好幾次偷瞄他，都發覺他正忙著朝娜美羅賓跳麪條舞。

後來，喬巴照料廚子的傷口、路飛和烏索普一邊洗碗盤一邊玩得渾身濕透時，索隆到娜美的桌子找她，開門見山地問：「喂，給你送報紙的鳥也能捎信吧？」

娜美點點頭：「要付款。」

「去東海都可以？」

「牠去哪都可──」

「很好。明天讓牠給我捎封信。」

「呦唷～這是什麼？」娜美不懷好意地看著他手裏的信封，唇上勾起一彎壞笑。「不告訴我們嗎？索隆？家鄉有女朋友等你？」

「不是。」

娜美半開玩笑地扁扁嘴。「呦唷～八掛是這樣說的嘛。那你要怎樣付錢？往東海的特快郵遞可不便宜喔～」

「先借我。」

「老規矩，三倍利息。」

索隆聳聳肩點點頭。

娜美稍稍圓睜了眼。她靈巧的手指揚起信封揮了揮：「不是情信的話，有什麼好──」她頓住了，細細凝睇著那黏好的信封，那龍飛鳳舞的潦草筆跡。她重新看向他時，卻是久久專注打量，惡劣的神色不再。「寄往巴拉蒂的？索隆──」

「寄就對了。」索隆說。

娜美不作聲，只是不經意地捏著信封一角，好一陣子才說：「免費。有條件。」

「什麼條件？」索隆狐疑道。

「那島上發生什麼事？」

她應該會遵守諾言的，但反正他也欠得夠多，多添一筆也沒大不了。「直接問廚子不就好了。靠，他可拒絕不了你。」

「我知道。」娜美說：「所以我才不問他。」

「已經沒關係了。」索隆說：「我們離開了，一切都過去了，他也能活──他沒事。」他一彈娜美手裏的信封。「借我吧。有回信就給他。」還是快點走開好了，免得她連回信都收錢。

娜美不再發問，一切都回復正常。航海生活必須有規律，因為海面本身就夠難捉摸了；索隆也樂意重拾規律，除了一件事──必須避開廚子。其實他平常也得躲過廚子，因為那傢伙不是奉承女人、就是猛扁男人，實在吵得讓人睡不著啊；要是吐糟了，他就會覺得受辱，還得避過他的踢擊呢，怎麼可能睡啊！

但山治沒有攻擊他──不單指用踢的，連平日活像反射反應似的嘴炮竟也沒了。廚子變得更陰險，不住勒令索隆替他做這做那，比方說去土豆皮什麼的；或是在索隆鍛鍊時踱到船尾來，卻沒有打擾，只是倚在圍欄上默默地吸煙，就像要等什麼似的。媽的，他居然還會耐心等待。

終於索隆無可奈可，總算認為廚子想跟他說話，單對單那種。在那破寺廟還談不夠麼？細心想想，那裏還沒有其他人呢，也不會有其他人理解──廚子就是不想讓其他人知道吧。所以他突然腦抽風要單獨對話，索隆也不動聲色地無視他，整天跟其他人呆在一塊、廚子在廚房叫人幫忙時充耳不聞、都不行的話就乾脆睡覺。就是納悶廚子怎麼不再把自己踹醒。

離開Satva一周，索隆突然日出前就起來了，讓他摸不著頭腦，舷窗外天空還是灰濛濛的，沉靜跟深海一樣。他在氈子上翻個身，伙伴還是睡得人事不知呢──除了廚子。人不見了，吊床淒涼地隨著海浪搖晃。

現在當船番的理應是羅賓。索隆嘟嚷著爬起來，伸著懶腰走向廚房，一手愛睏地揉著眼睛。山治一手掐著清單，嘴著叼著煙，正打開冰箱點算食物。

「現在點算也他媽太早了吧。」索隆說。

沒反應。「路飛還在睡，不用擔心他早餐前來偷吃。」

廚子的背僵了一下，然後回過頭來。「他們都在睡？」

「路飛烏索普喬巴都在睡。」

「他們都沒事？」

「嗯？」索隆看不見他額髮下的表情，但聽得出他的嗓音很緊張。「這是大海中央，無風無浪，還能有什麼事？」不用看向他，也能感到他專注又怪異地凝視自己。

「羅賓醬在守船。」廚子喃喃自言：「娜美桑在睡覺……」

「你又到女睡房偷窺？讓她們知道你死定了。」

「我沒有偷窺。」半點火氣都沒有。

「那麼，是監視？」

「不是這樣，笨蛋劍士。」總算有點平常的怒意了。

「哦，你是窺淫癖？」

廚子直起身子，腳跟一轉直視索隆，嘴唇一抿緊咬著煙。「想要問就問好了。」

「沒有什麼好問。」他該去睡回籠覺的，或是去晨練也好，反正都起來了；但他卻站在廚房門口良久，才說：「付得起錢的話，娜美倒是不介意──」

索隆沒聽見他怒罵，可是朝頭頂直襲過來的皮鞋可不會看不見。索隆一手格住，廚子已經旋身猛烈一掃，讓他不得俯身閃過。這樣才對。這才是他們慣常的交流，都沒幹架整整一周了。船上的人都睡了，醒著的人也不會來打擾他倆，也不怎麼有其他干擾──反正現在還太早，壓根還不用準備早餐，四周只有平和穹蒼、遼闊海洋。廚子一腳踢去，他才用劍鞘格住，下一瞬鞋底已經烙到胸腹了。響起的只有激戰聲，他倆都專注地攻擊防禦，來不及咒罵。

索隆一弓身，一揮身抓住金髮男人的脖子往地上直撞，廚子倒抽一口涼氣連忙旋身直起身子，讓索隆僵住了。喬巴昨晚才把繃帶拆下來；雖然只有最深的傷口才結疤，別的都不留痕了，但想必還是很痛吧。「抱歉。」他咕噥道。畢竟才過了一周，廚子眼下的深影卻在微曦的日光下顯露無遺。不知怎的那傢伙睡不了。「我不是故──」他自然地伸出手來，廚子倒是握住了。

然後廚子一怔，索隆清楚看見那張臉上閃過迷惑，同時也赫然察覺到自己在幹嘛。他用力要把手抽回。

但他只來得及看見廚子嘴上勾起一抹壞笑，手就被死死抓住，整個人被後往丟，胸腹間被狠狠踢了一腳。他直往後飛，砰地摔在桌子上，眼前星光亂舞。

他用力眨眨眼，拂開木碎坐起來，廚子已經盤著腿坐在地方上，悠悠點起了煙。「烏索普要哭死了。」握著煙的手朝粉身碎骨的桌子一指：「真不小心啊你。」

「這他媽都是你的錯！」索隆擦擦後腦，沒出血──馬上後悔了，打住嘴。

金髮男人驚疑不定地凝視他。「沒腦震盪吧？可別惹喬巴生氣。」

「沒事。」不過是一點悶痛而已，還有點氣喘，不過廚子也一樣吧，他正氣喘吁吁地抽煙。

「誰不夠強了？」廚子邊喘息邊揶揄。「還能把你踹得四腳朝天。」

索隆含糊地應了聲，又問：「真記恨啊你。」

「記恨？我怎麼可能會不記得──算了。對，我全部都記得，從一滅開始，到自己站在石角上看向水簾。我全都記得。」

「連……」索隆找不到適當的詞語。「沒發生的事都記得？」

廚子長長地吐了口煙，細細凝視著指間燃燒著的香煙，悄聲道：「作夢的時候，夢見的事都顯得真實吧？起來後你記得那個夢，你記得自己深信看見的一切，卻沒法理解自己相信夢境，因為那實在太荒唐了。」

「呃……」索隆皺眉：「我想是的。」

「不是這樣的。」山治挪挪身子，曲起腳輕抱著膝。「當我睡著──靠，睡不了──我醒著時會想起那件事，是真實的，雖然我知道那是假的。我也不知道，可能幻覺就是那麼回事吧。唯一能讓我確信那是假的人……」他瞄向索隆，然後狠狠別過頭，咬著牙把香煙狠狠摁滅，站起身來。「算了。」

索隆也站起來。「等等，你不──」

「你不想聽的，反正你不在乎，算了吧。」廚子把煙頭丟到洗滌漕，又抽出一根新的點了，把火柴也扔到洗滌漕。他咬著煙，彎身把掉到地上的清單撿起來。「去睡吧，綠藻頭。早餐還早著呢，還能睡一陣子。」

「山治。」

「我以前還以為你不知道我的名字呢。」廚子文不對題地咕噥，把皺巴巴的紙條掐平，打開冰箱。

索隆一把拍上冰箱門，不放開，讓廚子沒法把門拉開。廚子用力掙了一下，轉過頭瞪著他。「要幹架也太早了吧，混蛋劍士。」

「的確太早了。」索隆說：「你也早該點算完了吧，食物又沒有很多，反正你一向知道有多少存貨的。」

「點算一下也無妨，尤其有路飛在。」

索隆沒讓開，山治收回手往後一退。他還在使勁喘氣，但不是因為打架而氣促的。「你想知道什麼？全部？想知道我有多弱？你要知道一切，你想我告訴你，那映像還有多真實──我一直看到那映像……娜美桑、喬巴……他們全部，我不住問自己，這是夢吧？到了晚上，當我作夢時，一切都重來一遍。只是個夢而已，可是我驚醒時，要是你──要是他們不在……

「會好起來的，我能熬過去的，不過最初──你想我告訴你，最初我不夠強，夢境真實我都不能相信。我就是這般弱，唯一能讓我確信那是假的人是──」

「你不弱。」索隆也不曉得自己為什麼要氣得不行。「我沒說過你弱。」

「你認為我不夠強。」

「那不代表你弱。」

「這他媽有什麼分別──」

「你不比人強，不代表你弱啊，白痴。」索隆怒道：「換了是我，我也不夠強啊。」

山治還想回答什麼，喉嚨卻被死死咬住，只能默默看著索隆。索隆只是定定的看回去。誰曉得這句話會一下刺進山治心裏？「況且，你也夠強了。」索隆說：「一直能撐到最後。你說得對，你不需要我在那。」

山治深深吸口煙，轉過臉去呼出來，也不回過頭又說。「繼續，問吧。」

「問什麼？」

「我怎麼會知道？你眼裏一直有疑問啊，我還一直想問你呢。」

鬼才知道你在講啥。索隆想這樣反駁，但沒說出聲來，因為他也心知肚明，因為他一直都搞不明白。可是要問出口來也太難了，而且他也懶得管。只是廚子臉上那挑釁的表情讓他非問不可。「最後那個。七滅，在水簾邊。你說──當時你說你還是相信她的把戲，相信大家發生的事都是真的。我就跟你說過那是假的，但你不相信。」

山治點點頭。

「那你幹嗎要跳下去？我當時大叫讓你跳，但如果你不相信我，那你幹嗎不乾脆……」搞不好他來不及上山；他突然想起大祭司堅定的表情，寒意頓生，可是廚房裏卻是暖洋洋的。他緊咬牙關抗抵懼意。「為什麼跳下去？你當時想到了什麼？All Blue？」

「可能也有想到All Blue吧。」山治拿下香煙，細細看著那點火光，活像火光裏刻上了答案似的。「我該有想到All Blue的，可能有。可是……可是我沒有。我當時不再想著All Blue。那片海還在，我知道它一直都在，我會找到的。誰都奪不走我的夢想。可是……」他看向索隆。「你的夢想，永不再輸的世界第一劍豪，之類的吧？有誰能把這夢想奪走嗎？我知道你是怎樣打的。砍掉腳，你就爬著戰鬥；砍掉手，你也能咬著劍吧？」

「不錯。」

「有誰能把這夢想奪走嗎？」索隆從不會少聽見廚子話裏的挖苦揶揄，可是這次沒有半點諷刺。「不是你輸給鷹眼或其他人，不是你丟了劍，或是不懂再揮劍。可是如果你還是很強，每次決鬥你也能嬴，卻失去了讓你堅強的東西……一切都不同了，輸了……」

「那種東西我不會丟。」索隆堅定地說：「也不會輸。完成心願之前我不會輸。我不會輸給儀式，也沒有輸給它；我以後也不會輸給任何人的。」他看著山治，看向他的臉，可是金髮廚子看進他的雙眼時，索隆看不懂他的眼神。

「換了是你，你夠強可以熬過去的。」山治說。「換了是你的話。」

「可能吧，我也不知道。」索隆沉吟。「大祭司一開始就告訴我，一個人的話無法熬過七滅，不過那也沒關係吧，換了是我，你也會留下來守著我的。」

看到廚子驟不及防地被這話擊中，索隆也蠻樂意的。廚子呆得幾乎掉了煙，這才重新抓好，撣撣煙灰再刁到嘴裏。「我可不想給你去葡萄皮。」

廚子瞧瞧舷窗外，天色已經亮起來了。他又瞄瞄手裏的清單，聳著肩塞進褲袋。「我再不去準備早餐，某人就得向路飛解釋了，他一覺醒來為什麼會沒東西吃什麼的。那你要自己走開別擋路，還是想讓我挪挪尊腿幫你？」

索隆挪開幾步不再擋著冰箱，一邊打呵欠一邊抓抓頭。「唉，隨便你。要幹架也太早了。」他的後腦碰上去還是隱隱作痛，但他可不會告訴他。該死的廚子。「早餐做好了才叫我。」

索隆走到門口，突然停下來轉過身。山治滿手都是香腸芝士，還打算繼續把洋蔥雞蛋疊上去，嘴著咬著煙，一腳把冰箱關上。「山治。」

廚子轉過頭來。

「為什麼跳下去？」

山治眼裏沒有挑釁，也沒有夢魘。索隆還以為他不會回答呢，然後他叼著煙含糊說著，索隆這才認得出這嗓音。「因為，如果那是真的……」山治悄聲道：「如果他們都走了……我怎麼可能背叛最後的伙伴？」

索隆被這話擊中，滿身不自在。誰知道這麼一句話，份量卻那麼重呢？這門子的攻擊，他們早晚都會曉得怎樣反擊回去的。但是，這次索隆只點點頭；讓他嬴吧，就只這麼一次。

 

END


End file.
